


恋はデジャ・ブ

by Ryu_Hiyoko



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Japanese transration, M/M, Translation, タイムループ, 翻訳
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 98,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Hiyoko/pseuds/Ryu_Hiyoko
Summary: 「恋はデジャ・ブ(Groudhog Day)」という90年代のアメリカ映画に着想を得た作品で、ヴィクトルがソチＧＰＦ期間中の、ある一日を何度も繰り返すことになるタイムループものです。翻訳の邦題は映画タイトルからつけました。※原作者から日本語への翻訳ならびに Pixiv・AO3 への掲載許可をいただいております。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Maelstrom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734612) by [feelslikefire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelslikefire/pseuds/feelslikefire). 



> ＜ご留意ください＞  
> 前半のヴィクトルは飲んだくれのプレイボーイで、ちょっとダメな人です。  
> ヴィクトルの変化を描く作品であり、ヴィクトルが勇利に恋をする前に複数人の男女と関係を持つという言及がありますが、２章からは勇利に夢中なります。  
> 海外の二次創作では、本命以外とカジュアルに体の関係を持つ展開がしばしば見られますので、海外作品らしさととらえていただければ――そして本編を読んでいただければうれしいです。が、地雷があるかたは自己判断してください！  
> 勇利さんはずっとヴィクトル一筋です。  
> ご感想は英訳して作者さんへお届けしますので、お気軽にコメント欄をお使いください。  
> [Pixiv でも公開しています。](https://www.pixiv.net/novel/series/1043811)
> 
> Thank you for letting me share your great work with Japanese readers, feelslikefire :D

　森のなか、どこからともなく泣き声がした。  
　ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフは歩を緩め、しばしあたりを見回した。首をかしげ、泣き声がまた聞こえてこないか耳を澄ませたが、もはやなにものも森の静寂を破ることはなかった。ヴィクトルは息を吐くと、ひんやりした空気のなかを白い息が霧散していくのを見守った。  
　一人だった。マッカチンさえいない。だがきっと愛犬はこの場所を気に入るだろう。こんな手つかずの自然が広がった静謐な森は見たことがない。小径にそって見事な黒い木々が並び、枝にはうっすらと白いベールがかかっていて、太い幹はぐるりと雪で囲まれている。目の前にあるのは足跡ひとつないまっさらな雪原だ。道しるべすらない。  
　だがヴィクトルは気にしてはいなかった。行き先はすでに知っている。そろそろ到着しないと、これから会う人が待ちくたびれてしまうだろう。その人を怒らせたくはないから、また歩きはじめた。どこまでも広がる森のなか小径を急ぐ。  
　もうどれだけ歩いたかわからない。疲れてはいなかったが、はるか遠くの空では太陽が沈もうとしていた。まぶしい夕陽は森の底へと沈み、たそがれは侵入者のようにそっと木々のあいだへ迫っている。ここへ来て初めて不安が湧きおこり、いくぶん足を速めた。  
　森は暗くなるのも早いから、夕闇が訪れても外にいるようなことは避けたかった。  
　そのとき前方の木々の隙間から、かろうじて光が見えた。家だ。安堵が胸に広がる。思わず笑みを浮かべ、先を急ぐ。ほとんど走りだしていた。行く手を黒猫がさっと横切り、驚いて足を止めた。ピンと伸びたシッポが見えたと思ったら、小道の先の茂みに消えてしまった。「Дерьмо（チェッ）」とつぶやいて息をつく。  
　小径を進み、森に佇む家へたどり着くのにずいぶんかかった。  
　小さな、ちょっとした小屋くらいの家だった。藁ぶき屋根に乗った煙突からはぐんぐん煙があがっている。石造りの壁は苔むして、昔話から抜け出てきたように見えた。小径は家の入口へと続いている。石が三つが並んで階段となり、その先に玄関の扉があった。階段の横にはどっしりした石柱が並んでいる。不思議なことに、石の柱はすっくと立った鶏の脚のように彫ってあり、ヴィクトルのいる場所から見ると、鶏の脚を生やした家がいつなんどき走り去ってしまうかわからないように思えた。  
　石の脚や藁ぶき屋根、古めかしい石造りの壁をじっと見つめ、しばらく二の足を踏んでいた。だが窓からもれる光は温かく、歓迎しているかのようで、宵闇はすぐそこまで迫っている。  
　ヴィクトルにはそれで充分だった。手を伸ばして触れると、扉はぱっと開いた。部屋のなかへ入ると、暖炉、木のテーブル、揺り椅子、それから隅にはベッドがあった。テーブルのそばに質素な木の椅子があり、女が腰かけている。  
　瞳は黒く、同じ色の髪は三つ編みにして頭に巻きつけてある。昔話から抜け出たような古めかしい服装だ。どれくらいの歳かわからず、見当もつかなかったが、ヴィクトルはわざわざ聞くつもりもなかった。  
「ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ」  
　と女が言った。サンクトペテルブルクで聞いた鐘の音のように、胸を打つ澄んだ声。名前を呼ぶ口ぶりに、背筋に震えが走った。腰を折り深々と頭をさげてから身を起こすと、女が笑っていた。  
　テーブルを指し示され、もう一つの木の椅子へ目をやった。女の向かいへ座を占め、なんと尋ねたものか考えた。女は黙ったままテーブルごしにヴィクトルを見つめている。ヴィクトルはなんだか笑われているような気がして、顔が赤くなるのを感じた。  
「言ってごらんなさい」しばらくして女が口を開いた。「ここへ何を聞きにきたの？」  
　ヴィクトルは大きく息をついてから尋ねた。  
「俺には何が足りないんだろう？　どうして探しものが見つからないのかな？」  
　女は自分からうながしたのにもかかわらず、長いこと彼を見つめ、ヴィクトル自身が答えに気づくのを待っているかのようだったが、そのうち彼が答えを求めているとわかったらしい。  
「探す場所が違うのよ。探しものにはもっと時間が必要ね」  
　ヴィクトルがなにか言う前に、女は立ちあがり壁の暖炉へおもむいた。懐からなにか取りだしたかと思うと、呪文を唱えながら一握りの粉を炎へ振りかけた。  
　炎からわっと煙があがった。手品師の手品のような、さまざまな色の煙。ヴィクトルは渦巻く炎から反射的に後ずさり、腕で顔を覆う。腕をさげたときには女は跡形もなく消えうせ、がらんとした小屋があるだけだった。立ちあがり、混乱に目を瞠り、部屋を見回す。やっとのことでここへたどり着いたのだ。女はヴィクトルを一人残して逃げたりしないはず――。  
　外からうなるような音がした。ヴィクトルは小屋の奥にある大きな窓のほうを振り返ると、すでに暗くなった森へ目をこらし、広がる光景に目を奪われた。しんと静まりかえっていたはずの森に、吹雪が吹き荒れていたのだ。雪は窓ガラスに吹きつけ、小屋の向こうにある黒い木々の幹を覆いつくさんばかりだ。ヴィクトルが聞いたのは風の音だったのだ。風は獣のように咆哮をあげ、窓をガタガタと鳴らし、暖炉の炎からあがる煙を吹き消してしまいそうだ。  
　ヴィクトルはその光景に心を奪われた。吹雪なら見たことはあった。サンクトペテルブルク出身だから当たり前だ。だがこの吹雪の獰猛さは、故郷のそれとはまったく違っている。  
　窓辺へ寄り、冬の厳しさが森へと襲いかかるさまを魅入られたように見つめた。風にまぎれ、なにかが聞こえた気がした。眉をよせて集中する。これは……。  
　……ギターの音？

＊　＊　＊

　―― YOU’D MAKE A GROWN MAN CRYYYY-YYYY ――  
　ヴィクトルは飛び起きた。耳元でミック・ジャガーが出し抜けに歌い始めたせいだ。マッカチンがぶつかった拍子にうなり、前脚でヴィクトルの背を押しやる。  
「わ、よしよし。待ってて……」  
　歌い続けるスマートフォンをつかむと、コーチのプロフィール画像を憎々しげににらみ、親指でスクリーンを押すと耳へあてた。  
「ヤコフ、早すぎない？」と挨拶替わりに不平を言った。「まだ九時前だよ。なんで――」  
「起きるんだ、ヴィクトル」とヤコフが割りこむ。「さっさとリンクへ行かないと、たどり着けなくなるぞ」  
　ヴィクトルは目を瞠るとパチパチとまたたかせ、寝ぼけた頭を叩き起こしてコーチの言葉を理解しようとした。  
「どういうこと？」  
　ヴィクトルが尋ねる。マッカチンは、ヴィクトルが横にならず電話をはじめたので腹を立てたらしく、不機嫌そうにうなってその背に飛びついた。  
「外を見ろ、ヴィーチャ」  
　ヤコフが言うので、ヴィクトルは重いため息をついてシーツを押しやった。愛犬からまた不満の声があがったが聞き流し、窓を覆う分厚いカーテンのもとへとカーペット張りの床を進んだ。予定がなければ睡魔に襲われるまで夜更かしするのはいつものことで、その日は試合に出なくていいので十一時まではベッドにいるつもりだった。  
　カーテンを開き、黒海に反射するまぶしい朝陽に目がやられないようあらかじめ細め――視界に飛びこんできた吹雪をぽかんと見つめた。街は白い層に厚く覆われ、横殴りの雪が降っては窓ガラスにいたずらにぶつかっている。  
「嘘だろ……」  
　ヴィクトルは息をついた。起きる前に見ていた夢が頭をよぎる。うまく思い出せないが、夢のなかでは雪が降っていた気がする――暗く美しい、深い森。心のなかにささやきかける声。それに身震いしたこと。  
「ヴィクトル」  
　ヤコフの声が耳をつんざいた。ヴィクトルはコーチの話をまったく聞いていなかったことに気づいてはっとした。  
「ごめん。いったいどうなってるの？　ソチってこんなに雪降らないよね！」  
「うむ、普通はな」とヤコフ。「それで、グランプリ・ファイナルの二日目は明日に延期と発表された。この街には除雪の設備がないからな。もう大方の車道は封鎖されとる」  
　ヴィクトルは返す言葉が見つからなかった。砂浜や美しい行楽地で有名なリゾート地のソチが、モスクワでさえ持て余すであろう猛烈な雪と氷に覆われていくのを呆然と見つめるばかりだ。部屋の窓から一望できたきらびやかな市街地はもはや見る影もない。普段なら青く穏やかな黒海は鈍色に泡立ち、凍てついた砂浜では荒波がぶつかりあっている。  
　そこでふと気づいた。  
「じゃあ、このなかを出掛けろって言うの？」と問いただす。「ヤコフは俺のことかわいがってくれてると思ってたのに！」  
「歩道まで通行止めになる前にリンクへ来られたらかわいがってやるわい」ヤコフが答えた。「練習の時間が取れるからな。遅くとも夕方には雪かきも終わるだろう」  
「えー」ヴィクトルはうんざりして寝ぼけ眼をこすった。「朝ごはん買っといてくれる？」  
「怠けものが」  
　ヤコフのこの小言はイエスの意味だ。  
「ありがと。じゃあ行くよ。九時には行けるといんだけどなあ」  
　電話を切って振り返ると、ベッドカバーが外れたままで眠気を誘うベッドとマッカチンを名残惜しく見つめた。マッカチンがもこもこの頭を上げ尻尾を振り、遊んで欲しそうに飼い主を見る。  
「ごめんね、マッカチン」とため息をついた。「行かなくちゃ」  
　マッカチンが悲しげに鼻を鳴らした。ヴィクトルも同じ気分だが、とにかく練習へ行く支度をした。  
　ヴィクトルはリンクへ向かう途中、雪で覆われた氷のうえで足を滑らせ盛大に転んでしまい、その日がどんな一日になるか知っていたらよかったのにと思った。きっとつつがなく一日を送れるだろう。  
　スケートの練習は、まあ上手くいった。これまでも、ヴィクトルがどれだけ睡眠不足だろうと気分が乗らなかろうと上手くいかないことはなかった。だがプログラムのいちばんの難所で何度か、ヤコフが「感情がこもっとらん」と小言を言った。ベッドから這い出て、吹雪のなかを半マイルも体を引きずってきた挙句、その日の滑りが「平凡」と言われてどう感情をこめろと言うのか。  
　本当はヴィクトルもヤコフも、平凡でないことはわかっている。恐るべき長期間、参加した大会で金メダルを獲り損ねたことはなかったのだ。なのに平凡に、陳腐に感じられる。ヴィクトルはそれが嫌だった。リンクをおりるとき、ヤコフに対して声を荒らげたのもおそらくそのせいだった。  
「そんなに俺がダメなら、今シーズンが終わったら休養でも取ったほうがいいのかも。マスコミが前から噂してるみたいにね」  
　ヤコフがなにか言おうとしたとき、観覧席の上ほうから大きな音が聞こえてきた。ヴィクトルがはっとして振り返ると、まるで歯がついたカカシという感じの子供が、けんか腰でヴィクトルを目がけて駆けおりてきた。  
「約束したプロを作るまで、どこにも行かせないからな」  
　ユーリが言い捨てた。  
　ヴィクトルは目をパチパチさせてユーリを見つめるうち、約束を思い出した。それほど昔の話ではない。  
「ああ」と軽い調子で言う。「忘れてなかったんだ？」  
　失言だった。たっぷり〇・五秒間、ユーリが青ざめ目を瞠ったかと思うと、その表情が怒りに染まった。  
「コケにしやがって！」ユーリが吠えかかった。「たくさんメダルを獲ったからって、他人をおちょくっていいと思うなよ！」  
「ユーリ――」  
　リンク中に響き渡ったユーリの声に、ヤコフが心配そうな顔でなにか言いかけたが、ユーリはとっくにきびすを返し走り去っていた。ヴィクトルは内心でため息をついた。  
「わかっとるな、ヴィクトル」  
　ヤコフが理解を示してくれず、声に失望がにじんでいたので、ヴィクトルはものすごくまずいことをしてしまったのだと悟った。  
　ヴィクトルは歯噛みした。  
「わかったよ」  
　言い捨てると、パーカに着替えるためきびすを返した。たとえ雪掻きしながらだろうとホテルへ戻るつもりだった。きっとウォッカのボトルの底あたりに慰めが見つかるだろう。  
　だが偶然にも、アリアンナ・サバティーニという形で慰めが見つかった。イタリアのペアスケーティングの女性選手だ。黒髪を腰まで伸ばし、キラキラしたブラウンの瞳を持つ美人だ。ヴィクトルがよろよろとホテルの正面玄関にたどり着いたとき、彼女が温かく出迎えてくれた。ちょうど玄関脇にレストランとバーがあわさった店があったのだ。  
「こっちで私たちと温まりましょう、ヴィクトル」  
　アリアンナが甘くささやき、ログハウス風の薄暗い店のなかへ誘いこんだ。暖炉には火が焚かれ室内はすっかり温まっていて、アリアンナや彼女の友人たちとともに赤ワインをがぶがぶ飲んで一時間も過ごすとずいぶん気分がよくなった。一緒にもっと温まろうとアリアンナを部屋へ招くと、とても喜んで応じてくれたのでさらに気分がよくなった。  
　ヴィクトルはたくさんのスケーターと寝てきたが、アリアンナもまたしなやかさと体力を兼ね備えていた。声が大きいのもヴィクトルにとっては好ましかったが、彼女の喘ぎ声にマッカチンはずっと怯えていた。愛犬はスイートルームのリビングのほうへ閉じこめ、ベッドの上の大人のじゃれあいには加われないようにしてあったが、アリアンナの声がひときわ高くなるたびプードルの怯えた鳴き声がドアの向こうから聞こえた。腿のあいだに顔を埋めて笑いを押し殺していたら彼女の機嫌を損ねたらしい。そんなことを三十分もするうち、ふてくされた彼女はコートだけ羽織ると、服は腕に抱えてすごい勢いでスイートルームから出ていってしまった。  
　ヴィクトルは笑えばいいのか酒でも飲めばいいのかわからなかったが、おそらく両方だろう。だがリビングから怯えた愛犬を出してやってからだ。  
「マッカチン」  
　ため息混じりに呼ぶと、主人と再会できたプードルはほっとして思いきりじゃれついてきた。マッカチンはうれしそうに吠え、ヴィクトルの首を舐めてアリアンナがつけた口紅を落としていく。  
　きっと今日はこのあとスイートルームのミニバーに篭城したほうがいいという神の思し召しだと、そう受け取った。マッカチンは酒瓶とともに主人の相手をすることがたまらなくうれしそうだ。  
　一人と一匹はソーヴィニヨン・ブランのワインボトルを手にまたベッドで丸まって、備えつけのテレビにあった名作映画のチャンネルをつけた。マッカチンが犬の本分を果たすために外へ行きたがったときだけは休憩を取った。  
（ソチのシトラスホテルのような高級ホテルへ愛犬を連れてくるためには追加料金を支払わねばならないが、ヴィクトルに言わせればそれだけの価値はある。いつもはマッカチンをつらい旅程には連れてこないが、今回はグランプリ・ファイナルで、しかもソチという都市は穏やかな気候であってくれると思っていた。風変わりな一二月の吹雪を堪能しようとは思わなかったのだ）  
「愛犬とワインとベッドで観る映画」。まるで印象派の絵画のタイトルだ。その日唯一にして最高の時間だったが、ヴィクトルが思いきってスイートルームを出るやいなや「暗い気分とやましい気持ち」の主題がふたたび頭のなかで鳴りだした。  
　ちょっとした思いつきでヴィクトルはホテルの有料ペットシッターへ電話し、建物の一階にある屋内ドッグランへマッカチンを連れていくよう頼み、それが済むとホテル内のダイニングバーへ戻った。いつもなら外へと出かけ、珍しいものや地元ならではのものを食べただろう。ヴィクトルはスケートと同じくらい食べ歩きが好きなのだ。そのおかげで鉄の胃袋を持つようになったとも言えた。だがその日はいささか飲みすぎだったし、必要以上にがんばりたくもなかったので、シャワーを浴びて着替えると階下へ向かうことにした。  
　一階ホールへ向かう途中、ヴィクトルはある男を見かけた。むしろ少年と言ったほうがいい彼は、エレベーターから現れた。かわいいなんて言葉じゃ足りないような、メガネをかけた日本人で、なんとなく見覚えがあった。ヴィクトルは無意識に、彼の行く手を阻むように速度を落とした。だが相手はヴィクトルに気づくやいなや急に方向転換し、エレベーターのなかへと戻ってしまった。ヴィクトルは内心驚いて閉まるドアを見つめていたが、ただ肩をすくめ、そのままダイニングバーへと歩きだした。  
　そこにはすでにグランプリ・ファイナルに出場する選手の何人かが集まっていた。そのうちの半ダースくらいは、奥の壁際にある大きめのブース席にぎゅうぎゅう詰めになっている。クリストフ・ジャコメッティは、ヴィクトルに気がつくと手を振って呼びよせた。ヴィクトルは食事を大勢でするか一人でするかしばらく逡巡したあと、彼らのほうへ向かった。  
　テーブルに行くといっせいに挨拶され、全員がさっと座席を詰めて場所を空けてくれた。  
「ヴィクトル」とクリスがヴィクトルを輪に加えるために立ち上がり、甘い声で言う。「探してたんだよ！」  
「ああ、ちょっとブラブラしてたんだ」  
　とヴィクトルは答えた。空いたところへゆったりと腰を沈めると、テーブルを囲んで楽しそうに話す見慣れた面子にほっとした。クリストフのほかにもシニアの選手の男女が何人かいる。店員がテーブルに来て食事と飲み物の追加注文を一通り取っていくと、ヴィクトルは周りのたわいない会話を聞くともなしに聞いた。  
　みながみな悪天候から逃れようと、ヴィクトルと同じことを考えたようだ。だが外を眺めるに、ついに雪は、ソチを純白の分厚い毛布のなかへと包みこんでしまった。この雪と氷をどう片づけるのだろうかと、ヴィクトルはぼんやり思いを巡らせた。街にどれほど雪が降ったかはさだかでないが、この雪をどかせるほどの数の除雪車を急きょチャーターできるとはどうにも思えない。  
「ねえ、ヴィクトル」クリスが隣で言う。その声にはヴィクトルのうなじの毛が逆立つようななにかがあった。「今夜、このあとの予定は？」  
「うん、ゆっくりするつもり」ヴィクトルはなんとか気楽な調子を崩さぬよう言った。「スケートを練習しろってヤコフに早くから起こされたから、本当はすごく疲れてるんだ」  
　クリスが不機嫌そうに唇をとがらせた。魅惑的な仕草だと、クリスもヴィクトルもわかっている。クリスがヴィクトルの肩へ腕をまわしてしなだれかかり、声を落として耳元でささやいたので、ヴィクトルは頬の内側を噛んだ。  
「いつからそんなつまらない男になったんだ、ヴィクトル？　二人でもっと楽しもうって、そう思わないの？」  
「きっと楽しいだろうね」ヴィクトルはあっさりと言い、肩からクリスの腕を慎重に丁寧に引きはがすと、もうその穏やかな微笑みがはがれることはなかった。「またそのうちね」  
　それまで好意的で温かかったクリスの表情が一転し、一〇〇度は冷えこんだ。クリスはヴィクトルを一瞥すると、凍えるような声で言った。  
「ああ、そう。偉大なるヴィクトル・ニキフォロフは、二度も同じ人間の相手はしないと認識しておくべきだったよ」  
　ヴィクトルは眉を吊りあげた。同席者のなかには黙りこみ、ヴィクトルとクリスの会話に聞き耳を立てる者もいたことをヴィクトルは十二分に承知していた。  
「ねえ、クリス」とさらりと言う。「こんな午後の早くから飲みすぎないほうがいいんじゃないかな。酔っぱらうよ？」  
「それはきみにも言えるんじゃない？」クリスはぎこちなく微笑みボックス席から抜け出ると、テーブルの角に立ってポケットから財布を出した。「アリアンナが、さっききみたち二人がどれだけワインを楽しんだか話してくれたよ」  
　言葉に含まれた鋭い棘がヴィクトルを刺す。アリアンナがクリスにワインのことも、それ以上のことも話したのは明らかだった。  
　ヴィクトルはたじろがず、ただクリスへと、トレードマークともいえる笑みを向けた。表彰台の上で多大な賞賛を受けるリビングレジェンドの笑顔だ。クリスはテーブルに金を放ると、憮然としてヴィクトルを一瞥し、きびすを返して大股に歩き去った。  
　テーブルにいた面々は口笛を吹くか、目を丸くしたり眉をしかめたりした。  
「やっちゃったわね、ヴィクトル」  
　カレナというスロベニアの若い女が言い、脇を肘で小突いた。  
　ヴィクトルは肩をすくめて返答とした。  
「なんでも深刻に考える人もいるようだけど」と口を開く。「雪のおかげで今夜は自由時間だ。楽しんだほうがいいと思うんだ」姿勢を正し、腕を広げてテーブル全体を示す。「俺と楽しもうって人はいるかな？」  
　ただちに全員が乾杯した。すぐにわあっという賛成の声があがり、質問へ答えた。ヴィクトルが礼拝のときのように手を組んでにこりと笑うと、二十分も経ったころにはすっかり盛りあがり、ヴィクトルは元々どんなふうに過ごすつもりだったのか忘れてしまった。マッカチンのことは心配ない。ホテルのペットシッターは非の打ち所がないから、たとえヴィクトルがドッグランの閉場時間までに愛犬を迎えにいかなかったとしても、スタッフはマッカチンをヴィクトルのスイートルームへ帰しエサをやるだろう。ヴィクトルは飲みすぎで胃がもたれてきていた。  
　ヴィクトルはいつも、ほとんど本能的に、他人を魅了する術を心得ている。生まれ持ったカリスマは、彼に氷上でたくさんの賞をもたらした要素の一つだ。決してそれを当然だと思っているわけではない。いつだっていとも簡単に他人から得たいものを引き出してきたことに対して、疑問を持つ理由が見当たらないというだけだ。けれどその日一日のことを考えるとどうもイライラした。ユーリやヤコフからの非難、アリアンナとのいざこざ、それから夕食の席でのクリスの態度にはヴィクトルも胸が痛んだ。割れたガラスが肌に食いこんだようにいら立って、何杯ものウォッカも、美しい男女とのダンスも、その痛みを消してくれそうになかった。  
　ヴィクトルは人々が寝静まった深夜三時過ぎ、酔いにふらつきながらホテルの部屋に戻った。常ならず空気が冷たく、鼻と指先がかじかむ。マッカチンがベッドのリネンの山から頭をあげ不満げに低くうなったが、ヴィクトルは気づかなかった。バスルームへ直行し、スーツを着た犬さながらに、びちゃびちゃ顔を洗い蛇口から直接水を飲んだ。なんとか服を脱ぐだけ脱ぎベッドへ潜りこむと、愛犬に抱きつき気を失うように眠りに落ちた。  
　夢を見たが覚えていなかった。吹雪、カラスの羽、森のなかの家には鶏の脚のように彫られた階段があり、森はどこまでも続いている。  
　そして窓の外の、ソチの街は静かだった。

＊　＊　＊

　―― YOU’D MAKE A GROWN MAN CRYYYY-YYYY ――  
「うーん……」  
　ヴィクトルは息を吐きながら悪態をついた。まずはロシア語で、おまけで英語で。積み重なったベッドリネンへと手を突っこんでスマートフォンを探しあてると、床に放りだしたい衝動をかろうじて抑えた。キングサイズの領地から、スマートフォンを耳にあてられる分だけ体を出す。  
「ヤコフ、いい加減にしてくれ」と掠れ声で言う。「二日続けてこんな朝早くに電話してこなくても――」  
「昨日の晩はずいぶん飲んだんだな？」ヴィクトルを地獄へ引きずりこむような声でコーチが詰問する。地獄は地獄でも第七圏の暴力者の地獄だ。「昨日は昼の一時まで寝おって！」  
「え……」  
「まあいい、そんなことで電話したんじゃない」とヤコフ。「起きてリンクに来い。早くしないと雪で来られなくなるぞ！」  
　ヴィクトルは死んでもお断りだというふうに、あからさまな不平の声をあげた。  
「また雪？」  
　電話の向こうでしばし沈黙が流れる。  
「ヴィーチャ、大会期間中なんだから、試合がない日だからって飲みすぎるな。頭を冷やしてリンクへ来い」  
　そう言い残してヤコフは電話を切った。ヴィクトルは「非難」と「当惑」との狭間へ置いてけぼりだ。  
　ヴィクトルは腹いせに壁へスマートフォンを投げつけようとしたが、代価が大きいと判断した。ベッドへ戻るだけにしようと決め、寝転がって毛布にくるまり直す。なんといっても前の日はたくさん練習し、夜にはたくさん酒を飲んだので、しっかり眠り二日酔いから抜けだすべきだ。  
　ただ――とヴィクトルは動きを止めた。実際は二日酔いではなかったのだ。まったくもって。そばの枕の上に転がっているスマートフォンをつかみ、時計を見つめた。  
　十二月十一日　金曜日　午前八時三五分。  
　五時間ほど眠っただけのわりに、死んだようにぐったりしていないのは不思議だった。  
　――待てよ。  
　ヴィクトルは瞳をまたたかせ、日にちを見つめた。  
　――十一日？  
　昨日が十一日だった。昨日も雪が降っていた。  
「どうなってるんだ」  
　ヴィクトルは声に出して言った。唐突に疲れが取れている。  
　ヴィクトルは起きあがり、ベッドルームの奥にある、景色を見渡せる大きな窓へ向かった。カーテンを開けると、ソチを包囲してそびえ立つ氷の壁と雪を、事態が飲みこめないまま見つめる。  
　――いったい何が起きてるんだ？  
　ヴィクトルはマッカチンを相手に、一方的でへんてこで哲学的な会話を五分ほどくり広げた。愛犬からまともな答えはない。だがマッカチンから顔を舐められる感触と顔にかかる息はほのぼのするくらいいつも通りだ。マッカチンはほのぼのとしている。ヴィクトルは落ち着き、単にとても鮮明な夢を見ているだけに違いないと思えるようになった。きっと時差ボケの影響かなにかなのだろう。このことをすっかり心から追い出し、アイスリンクへ向かうために服を着替えた。  
　凍てつくような空気と顔へ吹きつける雪は、以下を考慮するととても無視しようがなかった。  
（Ａ）普通はソチでこんな雪が降ることはない。  
（Ｂ）ヴィクトルは昨日同じ経験をしたばかりで、とてもよく覚えている。  
　ヴィクトルは凍った歩道で足を滑らせ、息が止まるほど雪をかぶった場所もよく覚えていた。酷い目に遭った場所のすぐそばのカーブに駐車してあったＢＭＷすら覚えていた。  
　ヴィクトルがアイスリンクに着くまでには、マッカチンがくれたわずかだがかけがえのない勇気も吹雪に吹き飛ばされていた。  
　頼まなくともヤコフが朝食を用意してくれていたが、ヴィクトルだって前の朝に食べた、卵とハムのまったく同じサンドイッチのことを忘れていたらもっと喜んだだろう。ともあれ「ありがとう」と絞りだし、なぜ今朝はそんなに元気がないのかという質問には答えなかった。  
　スケートの練習は思った通りいつもと同じだった。言い換えれば、失敗でもするとヤコフが、虫の居所の悪いシベリアの氷のモンスターのような不機嫌さでもって怒鳴ってくるということだ。  
「ヴィクトル、おまえのそんな下手くそなサルコウは初めて見たぞ。いったいどうした？」  
　と問い詰める。  
「ガッカリさせて悪かったね」ヴィクトルが言い放った。思い留まる間もなく、口から言葉がこぼれる。「お望み通り、グランプリファイナルが終わったら引退するよ！」  
　と言葉を切った。ショックで炎が全身を焼くような心地がするが、時すでに遅しだ。ヴィクトルは無意識に客席の奥へと目を向けた。ユーリとミラの二人がスケートを見学していたが、ユーリが客席のあいだの通路を嵐のように走り下りてくるのが見えた。  
「約束したプロの振付をするまでどこにも行かせないからな」  
　ユーリが吐き捨て、ヴィクトルが顔をこわばらせた。  
「子供みたいなこと言うなよ、ユーリ！」  
　そう言うと、滑ってリンクから出た。ユーリの呆然とした顔を見るようなことはせず、ヤコフが名前を呼ぶのにも答えず、更衣室へと急いだ。  
　やってしまった。礼儀知らずで無様で、まったく自分らしくなくて――いったいどうしてしまったのだろう。外で吹雪が吹き荒れていてはほかにどうすることもできなくて、ヴィクトルは数分ほど更衣室にこもり、震えながら打ちひしがれた。荷物をまとめると、コーチに態度の悪さを問い詰められる前にそこを出て、電話にも出ずドアへと急ぎ、ホテルへと向かった。  
　自分の部屋へ逃げ帰ることばかり考えていたせいで、記憶の通りに、すでにホテルのバーにいたアリアンナ・サバティーニのことをすっかり忘れていた。吹雪からよろよろと戻ったところで、彼女がヴィクトルの名前を呼び手を振った。ヴィクトルはゾッとして後ずさることになった。ヴィクトルが彼女に向かって十字でも切ったかのように彼女が青ざめたのだ。  
「失礼」  
　ヴィクトルはなんとかそう言い、さっと立ち去った。  
　あのかわいい日本人の少年のことを考えていた。ヴィクトルを避けてエレベーターへ飛びこんだとき、彼はこんな気持ちだったのかもしれないとぼんやり思う。とはいえ、それ以上はこのことを考えなかった。  
　とにかく部屋へ駆けこんで後ろ手に鍵をかけ、リビングルームから跳び出て出迎えてくれたマッカチンを抱きしめた。  
　ベッドへ戻ると、ここがサンクトペテルブルクの自分のアパートメントだったらいいのにと、ここ久しく思ったこともないことを思った。旅行はいつでも好きだったが、今のソチは異様でヴィクトルを拒んでいるようであり、この現象をなんと考えればいいかわからない。  
　スマートフォンを黙らせ、ヤコフとミラからの未読メッセージを黙殺し、小型冷蔵庫からワインボトルを引っぱりだした。マッカチンはついて回りながらちゃんと主人の心痛を察し、ベッドへ戻った途端にヴィクトルの膝へ乗りあげようとして、あやうくワインをひっくり返すところだった。  
　気が紛れていいと、ヴィクトルは思った。不幸にも、このときはまだ自らの身になにが起きたのか知らなかったのだ。

＊　＊　＊

　夕方遅く、ヴィクトルはクリスへ、部屋へ来られるかとメッセージを送った。よく考えれば馬鹿なことだったが、ワイン一本を一人で空にしてしまい閉塞感に閉じこめられていたのだ。もしくは実際に閉じこめられているのかもしれない。  
　十分後に現れたクリスはコロンを強く香らせ、今日日お目にかからないようなタイトなパンツを履いていたが、もちろん一流のフィギュアスケーターだ。ヴィクトルがドアを開くとクリスが甘くささやいた。  
「ハァイ、ヴィーチャ」  
「やあ、クリス」  
　ヴィクトルは言って、中へと手招いた。クリスはドアが閉まるのも待たずヴィクトルへ体を押しつけ、首すじへ鼻を押しあてた。ヴィクトルは身震いしクリスを押し返したが、それが思ったより手荒になってしまった。クリスから「ヴィーチャ」と呼ばれた時点で慣れ慣れしすぎて嫌だったのだ。  
　クリストフは後ろへよろめき、頬を紅潮させ、羞恥と戦慄で瞳を見開いた。  
「なにか勘違いしているんじゃないかな」  
　しまったと思ったヴィクトルは、そつなくやりすごそうと口を開き、思い切りしくじった。  
「俺が？」クリストフはいくらか元気を取り戻し、胸の前で腕を組むとヴィクトルを睨みつけた。「泊っている部屋へ来てくれと頼んだのはきみだ」  
　クリスは空のワインボトルが鎮座するテーブルを見やり、口端を吊りあげた。  
「ずっと飲んでいたんだろ。ほかにどう考えろっていうんだ？」  
「あ……」  
　ヴィクトルはぎこちなく言い、メダルの目録に「コミュニケーション下手」の金メダルも加わりそうだと思う。  
「ああ……きみがそう思ったのも無理ないよ。でも本当は……ちょっと聞きたいことがあって」  
　クリスは腕組みしたまま両の眉を吊りあげた。ヴィクトルはメッセージを送ったことについて適当な言い訳をするのは今さらだろうかと考えながら唇を舐め、思い切って口を開いた。  
「昨日は雪だった？」  
　クリスはヴィクトルを見つめ「は？」と平坦に言った。  
　――Черт побери.（クソ）  
「気にしないで」ヴィクトルは深いため息を吐いた。「そうだ、俺を――殴っておく？」  
　今度は何のためらいもなかった。クリスの強烈な平手打ちを顔に食らい、ヴィクトルはよろめいた。壁に手をついてなんとか倒れないようにこらえ、もう片手で頬に触れた。早くも腫れている感覚があった。  
「ほかに質問は？」  
　クリスが尋ねた。その頬はまだ紅潮していたが、表情は外の天気のように冷え切っていた。  
「いや」とヴィクトル。「ありがとう」  
　クリスはそれ以上は何も言わずきびすを返して去って行った。力任せにドアを閉めるようなことはしなかったが、その必要はなかった。  
　最悪だ、とヴィクトルは思った。ぶつぶつと悪態をつき、クソとシマッタを少し話せるだけの言語も含めてあらゆるバリエーションでくり返す。閉じこめておいたマッカチンを出してやると、尻ごみして主人の顔色をうかがっていた。  
　こうなると夢を見ているという線は消えた。そして過ぎた日をほかの誰も覚えていないようだった。少なくともヴィクトルが会ったうちでは。ただ一つ考えられることといえば、ワインをもう一本出そうということだった。

＊　＊　＊

　夕闇があたりを包む頃には、ヤコフはヴィクトルに電話もメールも無視されることにうんざりし、換わりに直接部屋のドアを叩くことにしたらしい。ヴィクトルは正直ほっとした。錯乱する一歩手前だったのだ。ただただ泣いていたら、ヤコフが扉に拳を打ちつけて怒鳴った。  
「開けろ、ヴィクトル！」  
　従わなければドアを壊すという意志がはっきり伝わってきた。  
　ヴィクトルは震える手でドアを開けると後ずさった。ヤコフはすぐさまドアを押し開き――ヴィクトルの顔を見て、動きを止めた。ヤコフの鬼の形相は消えはしなかったがいくらかやわらぎ、いかめしい眉が心配そうに寄せられた。  
「ヴィーチャ」ヤコフは声をやわらげ、後ろ手でドアを閉めた。「いったいどうしたんだ？」  
「わからないんだ」  
　ヴィクトルは言って、両手で顔を覆った。  
　ヤコフのため息が聞こえたあと、コーチはヴィクトルの肩へ手を置きベッドのほうへ連れていった。ヴィクトルはまったく抗うことなくベッドへと足を引きずって行くと、端へ腰かけさせられた。マットレスが沈んだと思うとヤコフが隣に腰をおろしていて、マッカチンが心配そうに鳴きながら、冷たい鼻をヴィクトルの肘に押しあてた。  
「何があった？」  
　ヤコフが静かに言った。その声に含まれる気遣いに、ヴィクトルは喉を詰まらせた。それを飲みくだそうと大きく喉を上下させたが、この状況を説明するのは難しかった。  
「頭がおかしくなったみたいなんだ」  
　とやっとのことで言った。ヴィクトルは顔からは手を離したが、膝に置いた両のてのひらを見つめたままだ。  
「話は――話はするけど、きっと俺の頭がおかしいって思うよ」  
「そうかもしれん」とヤコフ。「だがおまえを一人にはせん」  
　その言葉が、ほかのなによりほっとさせてくれた。ヴィクトルはかすかにうなずき、深いため息を吐くとヤコフに腹を割って話した。  
　話は三分か、せいぜい五分ほどですんだ。ヴィクトルが吹雪を一度ならず二度も経験したこと、二度も氷で足を滑らせたこと、まったく同じようなスケートの練習をしたことを話すあいだ、ヤコフは一言も発することなく耳を傾けていた。ヴィクトルはさらに、午後をアリアンナと過ごし、夕食の席でクリストフと口論になり、結局その夜は飲んで騒いだことを話した。  
「昨日は朝の三時まで部屋に戻らなかったんだ」ヴィクトルは力なく言った。「今朝電話をくれたときは、動くのも億劫なくらい悲惨な状態になってたはずだ。でも俺は平気だった。昨日の朝、ヤコフに起こされたときとまったく同じ状態だった」  
　ヤコフが眉を顰めた。彼が立派なところは、弟子の夜の災難について一切口を出さなかったところだが、特にそのあたりを知りたがっていないこともヴィクトルにはわかっていた。  
「来るべきときが来たのかと思った」  
　とヤコフ言った。ヴィクトルが頭をぱっと上げ、瞳を見開く。  
「過労だろう」  
「そんなことは――」  
　言いかけたが、ヤコフが手をあげたため止めた。  
「ないかもしれん」とヤコフ。「ただのストレスか、ほかのことのせいで調子を落としとるのかもしれん。グランプリファイナルが終わったら、休暇を取るか、気分転換することを考えてもいい。とりあえず……」  
　彼はヴィクトルの肩に手を置き、優しく力をこめ、サイドテーブルの半分空になったワインボトルへ手を伸ばした。  
「今夜は休んだほうがいい。わかったか？」  
　ヴィクトルは固唾を飲み「わかった」と言った。ほかに答えようがなかった。  
「ルームサービスで馴染みのものでも頼め。ピロシキかストロガノフはどうだ。熱い風呂に入ってさっさと寝ろ。朝になったら様子を見にくる。いいな？」  
「わかった」  
　ヴィクトルはもう一度、今度はなんとか自分を納得させるように言った。鼻をすすり、手で顔を拭いた。まるで子供だと自分でも思った。ヤコフに荒っぽく抱きしめられるとコーチの肩に顔が埋まってしまい、ヴィクトルは大きく呼吸する羽目になった。  
「とにかく休め」  
　ヤコフは言うと体を離した。そしてヴィクトルの顔を覗きこみ、ヴィクトルが弱々しく頬笑み、わかったというふうにうなずいて初めて手を離した。  
「わしはミラとユーリを見てくる」  
「ユーリは俺のこと怒ってるよ」  
　ヴィクトルがもごもごとつぶやくと、ヤコフが渋い顔を向けた。  
「当然だ。この自分勝手なバカ者が」  
　彼が低く言うと、ヴィクトルは思わず吹き出した。  
「とにかく今日は寝ろ。いいな？　明日は休んでもいいが、いつも通りの姿を見たいもんだ」  
「わかったよ、ヤコフ」  
　ヴィクトルは言い、コーチの後ろ姿を見送るとドアを閉めた。ドアにもたれ、ため息を吐き、ぼんやりマッカチンの頭を撫でると手に小さな鼻が触れた。  
　ヤコフの言った通りだということは理解できた。ヴィクトルはここのところ飲みすぎで、想像力が働きすぎだっただけだ。夜のあいだ休息を取り、外界を遮断し、そして新しい明日を始めるのだ。ヴィクトルはそう決めてコーチが言った通りにした。スマートフォンの電源を切り、一時間後にルームサービスが来るようにして、湯気があがる熱い風呂に入った。そのあとはマッカチンを抱いてピロシキを食べさせながら、五五インチの大型テレビで一緒にパルプ・フィクションを観た。十時には明かりを消し、シーツにもぐって二十分後には眠りについた。  
　眠りに落ちる前、くつろいだ心に浮かんだのは、明日が新しい日になるだろうということだった。


	2. Chapter 2

　新しい日は来なかった。  
　―― YOU’D MAKE A GROWN MAN CRYYYY-YYYY ――  
　もはや楽しくもなんともないヤコフに割りあてた着信音で、ヴィクトルはぱちりと目を開いた。しばらくぼんやりと天井を見つめてから、スマートフォンに手を伸ばした。  
「ヤコフ」  
　とかすれ声で言う。  
「起きるんだ、ヴィクトル」とヤコフが割りこんだ。「さっさとリンクへ行かないと、たどり着けなくなるぞ」  
「はいはい」  
　とヴィクトルは答えた。すでにベッドからは這い出ており、マッカチンが腹を立てたように低くうなるのを無視して大きな窓へと直行した。さっとカーテンを開き外の吹雪を見ると、また荒っぽくカーテンを閉めてしまった。  
「うーん、あのさ、実は――昨日の夜は飲みすぎたから、もうちょっと寝たいな」  
　ヤコフの不機嫌そうな声が頭に響く。  
「怠け者が」と聞こえてきた。「十一時前には来るんだぞ」  
「やってみるよ」なめらかに口から嘘が出る。「じゃあね、ヤコフ」  
　電話を切りベッドの上へ放ると、くしゃくしゃのシーツを見やった。またベッドへ潜りこみぼんやりまどろんでいたい誘惑はあったが、鉛のように腹にのしかかる重荷のせいですぐには眠れそうもない。だったら、どうすべきか。  
　絶望するにはまだ日が高すぎると思えた。酒盛りを始めるには早すぎるとも言えた。残る選択肢は一つだった。  
　ひどい天候にもかかわらずタクシードライバーたちが乗客を探していたおかげで、この日のヴィクトルは氷の上で滑って転ばずにすんだ。聖ミカエル大聖堂は巨大で、雪と氷に覆われてよりいかめしく人を寄せつけない雰囲気だったが、立ち並ぶヤシの木はどこか寂しげに見えた。ヴィクトルは運賃を払ってチップもはずむとなかへと向かい、風のなか肩をすぼめ入場口へと急いだ。  
　もともとのヴィクトルは形式的に教会へ行くだけの人間だ。参拝するのは日曜にときどきと、年中行事と結婚式くらいだ。震えながら大聖堂のなかへ歩を進めると、荘厳な静けさが胸に迫る。教会でこんな気分になるのはずいぶん久しぶりだ。立ち止まり、高い天井を飾る美しいフレスコ画を見上げた。これまで危機に瀕したどれだけの人がここへ来たのだろうかと、どけだけの人が世界や家族からの、もしくは戦争からの慰しゃを求めてきたのだろうかと考えた。  
　どれだけの人が自分自身の精神からの救済を求めてここへ来たのだろうかと。  
　信者席へ入ると膝をつき、組んだ手を小さな台の上の聖書へ置く。どれくらいそうしていただろう。心のなかで、祈りの文句のようにひとつの言葉をただ繰り返していた。これまでの人生でしてしまったことや、犯した間違い、壊したものがあるなら償いますのでどうか教えてください。どうしたらこのくり返しから抜け出せるか教えてください。  
　そのうちに、ぽつりぽつりと入ってくる人がいて、金曜の朝のミサがあるのだと気づいた。立ち上がり出口へ急いだ。気づかれないよう、パーカのフードを目深にかぶりそっぽを向く。誰かに顔を見られる前に、またタクシーを呼んで乗りこんだ。ドライバーがバックミラー越しに期待をこめた眼差しで「どちらへ？」と尋ねてくると、ヴィクトルは固まった。  
「ダウンタウン」としばらくして言った。「ブルースカイへ」  
　ブルースカイはダウンタウンにあるバーラウンジだ。街の散策路からほど近く、多くの海外からの客をもてなしている。店は豪華で洒落ていて、ソチの街でも特に上等の食事と酒を味わうことができる。朝の十一時に酒が飲める場所はそこだけだと思ったのもあった。  
　ヴィクトルが信心深くなったところで吹雪は勢いを失うこともなく、店への道のりは試練だったがなんとか到着した。ヴィクトルが今度もドライバーへ多めに支払ったのは、アメリカで休暇を過ごしたとき身についた習慣だった。そしてブルースカイへと向かう。  
　ここのバーテンダーは何時だろうが酒を出してくれるだけでなく、音楽とテレビ番組まで選ばせてくれることがわかった。昼間のバーテンダーやカウンターに並んだ数人の常連客とおしゃべりに興じながらウォッカ四杯で二時間過ごすうち、ずいぶん気分が落ち着いてきた。  
（当然バーテンダーはすぐにヴィクトルに気づいたが、世のなかでも特に飲食サービスのプロというのは、セレブリティをもてなすことになっても相手にほとんど興味を示さない種類の人間だった。バーテンダーは間違いなくヴィクトルを知っていたが、騒いだりしないのはありがたかった。オリンピックが開催されたあとでは、フィギュアスケートのグランプリファイナルはそこまで大きなイベントでもないのだろうとヴィクトルは考えた）  
　午後五時になる頃にはヴィクトルは酔っ払っていた。どれだけ飲んだかわからなかったが、今やバーの誰もがいい友人で、バーテンダーがハンサムでおもしろいことだけはわかった。ブルースカイにはさまざまなタイプの美男美女がひしめいており、ヴィクトルが新しくできた最高の友人たちのために酒のおかわりを頼んだところで、ドアが開いて見覚えのある若い男が入ってくるのが見えた。  
　少年はアジア人――おそらく日本人で、メガネをかけ、なぜかわからないが意気消沈して見えた。これはいけないと、ヴィクトルは思った。とてもかわいい少年だから、席を立って声を掛けたら最高に楽しい時間を過ごせるだろう。ヴィクトルは彼を元気づけねばならない。  
「こんばんは」  
　とヴィクトルは切り出して、若い男のほうへ歩み寄った。ミステリアスな少年はそれを見ると動きを止め、まるでヴィクトルが角を生やして火でも吹いて見せでもしたかのように目を見開いた。ヴィクトルはまばたきし、少年に絶対に見覚えがあるのがなぜかぼんやり考えたが、その思考は遮られることになった。  
　ハンサムでおもしろいバーテンダーがカウンターにショットグラスを並べ、ウィスキーか、でなければエンジンオイルをそこへ注いでいったのでヴィクトルはあっけに取られた。  
「ヴィクトルに乾杯！」  
　バーテンダーから高らかに言われ、ヴィクトルはにこりと笑った。背後で始まった乾杯と拍手にひとしきり巻きこまれ、ヴィクトルはかわいい日本人のことを忘れてしまったが、それもしばらくのことだった。  
　十分後、ヴィクトルはバーの人混みから抜け出し、ふらふらと化粧室へ入った。そこから出たとき、ミステリアスなかわいい少年が外で待っていたのを見つけた。腕を組み、肩をすぼめている。  
「やあ、待たせてごめんね」  
　ヴィクトルはにこやかに言った。なんてかわいい子だと思う。目を細めた途端に大きくぐらついて、体が傾いた。日本人の少年がぎょっとして走り寄ってきて、ヴィクトルはふと気づくと、壁を背に面識のない相手から支えられていた。この日に起こったなかでも、なかなか悪くないできごとだとヴィクトルは思った。  
「大丈夫ですか？」少年が尋ねた。「あの……ずいぶん飲んだみたいですけど」  
「うん、そうなんだ！」ヴィクトルは陽気に言った。「十一時から飲んでたんだ。あ、助けてくれてありがとう……」  
　こらえるなんてできるはずもなく、ヴィクトルは両手を伸ばすと少年の肩を抱いて引き寄せていた。少年が息を飲み、また硬直する。ヴィクトルはどこかとろけるような気分で、彼の首筋に顔を埋めた。  
「いい匂い」  
　ヴィクトルは言った。  
「ど、どうも」彼が小声で言った。「あの……ホテルへ戻りませんか？　戻ったほうがいいと思うんです」  
「わあ、きみの泊まってる部屋へ来てほしいの？　いいよ！」  
　ヴィクトルは新しくできた友人をさらに強く抱きしめると、あたりが冷え込むのか、少年が腕のなかで小さく震えるのを感じた。彼がぼそぼそと何か言ったが、ヴィクトルにはわからない言語だった。とは言っても、したたかに酔っていたからどんな言語で説明されたところでわからなかっただろう。とにかくヴィクトルは満足の印に少年の首筋に口づけた。  
「ヴィクトル」  
　彼がため息をつくと向きを変え、ヴィクトルの腕を肩にかつぐと、入口へと方向転換して足を引きずりながら歩きはじめた。バーの中央を横切るとさすがに見つかって、ヴィクトルは新しくできた仲間たちのほうへ吸い寄せられそうになったが、その少年には鉄の意志があるようで、賑やかな酒盛りへの誘惑すべてに抗って出口へと舵を切った。  
　そのあとのヴィクトルは出たり入ったりだった。外の凍える歩道にいた一分間は、ヴィクトルは新しい友人にもたれかかっているおかげで真っすぐ立っていられたが、次にタクシーに乗りこむと少年のひざ枕で横になった。彼は楽しそうには見えなかった。この状況のせいかほかの何かのせいか、ヴィクトルにはわからなかった。  
「何かあった？」ヴィクトルが聞くと彼は驚き、目をしばたかせて見返してきた。「悲しそうだね」  
　少年は笑おうとしたが、あまりうまくいかなかった。  
「今日、家からつらい知らせがあって」  
　少年の声は少し震え、固唾を飲むと目を逸らした。  
　悲しいことだとヴィクトルは思った。こんなふうにかわいくて、親切で心優しい人はつらい思いをすべきでない。  
「ごめん」  
　ヴィクトルはとっさに答えて起きあがろうとしたが、車内の座席の下へ転げ落ちそうになっただけだった。彼は驚いて例のヴィクトルが話せない言語で声をあげ（彼は頭がいいに違いない！）、その体を掴むとどこかへ行かないよう支えたので、ヴィクトルはありがとうの替わりににっこり笑いかけた。  
　その次にヴィクトルは、二人がホテルへ入ったことを認識した。  
「どうしてそんなに飲んだんですか？」  
　少年が尋ねた。ヴィクトルはまた、気分よく彼の肩に腕を回した。  
「最初は教会に行ったんだ」と説明したのは、なんとなく彼に知ってもらうことが大切だと思ったからだ。たぶん。きっと。「でも頭がおかしくなった」  
「え……」と彼が言う。「たしかに話してほしいとは言いましたけど……」  
「今日は三回目の……今日なんだ」とヴィクトルが言ったのは、今ならこのことを話すのは、これまでのように怖くないと思えたからだ。「今日を三回」  
　ヴィクトルはくすくす笑い、振り返ると両手で彼を抱きこんだ。思いやり深く介抱してくれる、優しい少年だ。首をかしげ、少年の額と自分のそれを合わせた。  
「あなたを上の階へ連れていかないと」  
　と彼が言った。その声は張りつめ、顔はどこか青ざめ、ヴィクトルには彼がおそらくだが――怖がっているように思えた。だがどうして怖がっているのかわからない。  
「噛みついたりしないよ」ヴィクトルはいたって真面目に言ってから、少し考えてつけ加えた。「ただお望みなら、噛むのもやぶさかでない」  
「うわ……」  
　少年がつぶやいた。背後からの声にヴィクトルはぎくりとして振り返り、肩越しに目をやった。ヤコフだった。たとえヴィクトルが死体になっていたとしても、きっとあの顔には血の気が引くだろう。ヴィクトルは非常に厄介な状況に陥っていた。ヴィクトルは声を詰まらせ、ヤコフと自分とのあいだに新しくできた友人を立たせると、その背後で黒髪に顔を埋めて隠れようとした。  
「何をやっとるんだ、ヴィクトル？」  
　ヤコフが言い放った。ヴィクトルは少したじろいで考えた――ヤコフに見えないくらい小さく縮むことさえできたら――。  
「酔ってるんです」少年がかばうように言った。「見つけたときにはこうで、ちょうど上へ連れていこうと――」  
「何だと？　まだ六時前だぞ！」  
　ヤコフはロシア語で大げさに悪態をつくと、呆れたように自分の顔をさする。  
「俺は留守だって伝えておいてくれないか」  
　ヴィクトルは少年の耳元でささやいた。  
「聞こえとるわ、バカ者」ヤコフが怒鳴った。「来い。誰かに見られる前に部屋へ連れていく」  
　ヤコフと少年は一緒になってヴィクトルをエレベーターに乗せると壁にもたせかけた。ヴィクトルは、その少年こそが頼みの綱というふうにしがみつく。エレベーターのなかでヤコフは今にも心臓発作を起こしそうな様子だったが、なににせよ、そんなふうに激怒させたのはヴィクトルだ。少年がヤコフにブルースカイでのことを話すと、「こいつがいつから飲んでたって！？」と聞こえてきた。ほかにもなにか話していたが、ヴィクトルはいまいちついていけなかった。  
　ひとつわかったのは、ヤコフの「ユーリ」という呼びかたは間違いだということだ。  
「名前が違うよ」部屋に入るなり、ヴィクトルは声を大にした。「ユーリは短気な子供。この子は優しくていい匂いがする」  
　少年はヴィクトルを見やると頬を紅潮させ、その日初めて小さな笑みを浮かべた。  
「名前は勇利です」  
　少年の発音はまた違っていて、ヴィクトルには真似できそうもなかった。  
「助かったよ」ヤコフはヴィクトルを完全に無視して勇利に言った。「このことを口外しないでくれると――」  
「もちろんです」勇利はすぐに答えた。「もともと言うつもりなんてありません」  
「ゆーうりー」ヴィクトルはベッドに倒れこみながら甘え声をだす。「泊まっていきなよ」  
　マッカチンが脚にバネがついているみたいに部屋じゅうを跳びはね、うれしそうに全員の手を舐めて回ると、どいうわけか勇利が泣きそうな顔をした。彼はヤコフにもごもごと何か言うと慌てて部屋を出てしまったので、ヴィクトルには泊まっていくよう頼む暇もなかった。  
「待って、行かないで！」  
「どうしようもないヤツだ」  
　ヤコフに言われ、ヴィクトルはむっとした。ヤコフはヴィクトルに水を何杯も飲ませると、パジャマへ着替えさせベッドへ寝かしつけた。ヴィクトルは帰る手助けをしてくれた少年のことをしつこく尋ねたが、ヤコフはどの質問にも答えず、朝になったら話そうと繰り返すだけだった。  
　大事なことを忘れているような気がした。とても重要なことをヤコフに聞こうと――もしくは話そうとしていた気がした。でなければ話すべき相手は勇利だったかもしれないが、それ以上は考えられなかった。マッカチンがベッドの隣に潜りこむと主人の顔を舐め、その日についてのいろいろな考えごとは眠りに溶けていった。ヴィクトルは六時半になる頃には酔いつぶれて眠ってしまったが、一二度ふらふらと起きだしバスルームへ吐きに行った。おめでたいことにそのあいだは、どうしてこんなふうに道を踏み外したのかを忘れていた。  
　とはいえそれも数時間のことだった。

＊　＊　＊

　この日、ヴィクトルはミック・ジャガーの甘い歌声で目を覚ますと、ベッドから出ようなどとはしなかった。天井を見上げ、スマートフォンが鳴っても留守番電話に切り替わるまで放っておいた。三十秒後、サイドテーブルでスマートフォンが震え、一件の新着メッセージを知らせた。  
　ヴィクトルは深いため息を漏らした。いい面はまったく酔っていないことだ。前日は一日の大半を酔っ払って過ごしたことを考えれば、見事な離れ業だ。悪い面は、アルコールにものを言わせてなんとか抑えていた不安が、朝食が胃に来るのも待たずに襲ってくることだ。前の日と同じことをするという手もある。つらい現実をすっかり忘れるまで飲むのだ。だがほかのロシア人と同じく酒が好きな一方で、永遠に泥酔したまま生きるのかもしれないと思うと沈鬱な気分になった。  
　もはや着信音は止み、外からは風の咆哮が聞こえていた。ベッドから出て、また吹雪いているか確認する必要すらなかった。この吹雪がどこから、どうして来たのか思いを巡らせた。吹雪がすべてに繋がっているに違いないが、どうしてそう思うのかは説明できなかった。  
　命を断てばいいかもしれない。そう思ってから、自分の夢想にはっとしてたじろいだ。ダメだ。朝の九時にもならないのに、もう何もかも終わらせることを考えるのか。  
　身を起こしマッカチンのほうを見ると、ベッドの隣で姿勢を直してすやすやと眠っていた。ヴィクトルが死んだらマッカチンはどうなるだろう。ヤコフはどうだ。ヴィクトルはため息をつき、寝乱れた髪を掻きあげた。大切な人たちを悲しませるということを脇へどけたとしても、早逝を最後のプログラムとして、自身の伝説を自殺で終わらせるなんてまっぴらだった。  
　臆病風には吹かれない。だったらどうするかだ。  
　そこでひらめいたことがあった。バーで出くわした少年だ。  
　――ユーリ。  
　いや、もっと別の発音だったが、酔いが回っていてちゃんと把握できなかった。何がどうしてこうなったのかわからないが、とにかくあの少年のことをもっと知りたいと思わずにいられなかった。彼は愛らしく、どこか寂しげで、ヴィクトルを惹きつけるなにかを持っていた。少なくとも、この数回の茶番のなかでたどってきた、どうしようもなくつらい道のりとは彼は違う。  
　絶対に気晴らしを見つけるべきだ。答えを探し回るあいだ、なにかに注意を向けておけば自暴自棄に陥らずに済む。こんな事態なら、ヴィクトルを責める人もそうそうないだろう。  
　少年にはなんとなく見覚えがあった。このホテルに宿泊していること、ヤコフを知っていたことや体形から考えるとおそらくスケーターだろう。その少年が誰かわからないことにわずかに罪悪感があったが、ほかの出場選手がいても気づかないことは正直初めてではなかった。  
　要はその少年はこれといって特徴がないということだ。  
　ヴィクトルは眉間にしわをよせると頭を振ってベッドから出た。ヤコフへ折り返し、三十分後にはスケートリンクへ着いた。今回はＢＭＷのそばで注意して氷を避け、災難に遭うことなくリンクへたどり着けるようにした。  
「ヤコフ、あの日本のスケーターだけどさ」練習が終わりに近づいた頃にヴィクトルは言った。「なんて名前？」  
「む？」ヤコフが眉を吊りあげた。「勝生勇利のことか？　新人だぞ。グランプリシリーズに出場するのも初めてだ。気に掛けることはない。おまえの足元にも及ばない選手だ」  
「ふうん」ヴィクトルは頭のなかでその名前を繰り返しながら、かがんでスケート靴の紐を解いた。「ただちょっと気になっただけ」  
「自分のスケートに集中しろ。気にする必要もない」  
　とヤコフ。もっともなアドバイスだが、このときばかりは自分のことに集中したいなどとは思わなかった。そんなことをしても、これまでなんの解決にもならなかったのだ。

＊　＊　＊

「ねえ、日本のスケーターの勇利を知ってるよね？」  
　クリストフは、ベッドにゆったり横になったままヴィクトルを見た。  
「まさか、ヴィクトル」とものうげに言った。「今、別の男のことなんて聞くの？」  
「頼むよ」  
　うまく聞き出そうと、ヴィクトルは相手の警戒を解くような穏やかな笑みを浮かべた。クリスの隣に猫のように体を伸ばし、寄り添って腰と腰を触れあわせる。  
「裸で俺のベッドにいるのは君なんだからいいだろう？　ちょっと気になってるんだ。これまで大会で見たことがなかったから」  
　クリスは笑みを返すとヴィクトルの唇を奪ったので、つかの間キスにふけった。マッカチンを閉じこめておいたリビングから悲しそうな呻り声がしたが、ヴィクトルはその場を動かなかった。夜更けまで十時間はあるのでクリストフを急かして追い出すつもりもなく、時間が戻る境界線がどこにあるのかを――それを越えるためになにが必要なのかを見きわめるつもりだった。それからほかの人と過ごすことで、時間の流れに違いが生じるか知りたかったのだ。  
「わかった」ついにクリスが言った。「勇利に会ったことがある。かわいいのに、本人はぜんぜん自信がないんだ。彼は才能があるってほどじゃないけど、彼のコーチが、これまであんなに一生懸命練習する生徒はいなかったって話してたのを小耳にはさんだよ。とは言っても、彼の得点はきみには遠く及ばないし、前にフリーを見たときは――上手かったけど、それだけだった」  
　クリスは長い指でヴィクトルの剥きだしの大腿をたどりながら、しばらくヴィクトルをしげしげと見つめた。  
「これで答えになった？」  
「なったよ」言って、ヴィクトルはまたクリスに口づけた。「もうひとつ質問がある」  
「なあに？」  
　クリスはさらに身を寄せると、そっとヴィクトルの背へ手を回して腰を掴んだのでヴィクトルはにやりとした。  
「このあとなにか予定はある？」  
「今できた」  
　クリスがささやくと、ヴィクトルは声をあげて笑った。

＊　＊　＊

　状況はなにも変わらなかった。

＊　＊　＊

　ヴィクトルはくり返した回数がわからなくなってきた。少なくとも二週間になると思うが、もっと長いかもしれない。はっきりしないのだ。吹雪のせいで時間にも場所にも閉じこめられていた。大聖堂へ行った日ほど泥酔するようなことはなかったが、その凍えるような重圧をごまかそうと、シラフでいるより飲んで過ごす日のほうがずっと多かった。  
　とはいえ置かれた状況についてわかってきたのは確かだ。夜じゅう誰かと起きていてもまったく解決にならないことがわかった。少なくともこれまでのところ、クリストフ、ＪＪ、アリアンナ、（同時にではなかったが）カリーナと妹のクリスティーナ、ブルースカイで働くデルフィーという変わった名前の女、アラインとコールというイングランド生まれの双子の兄弟、それからもはや名前も忘れてしまった何人かとは一緒に夜を過ごしても奏功しなかった。彼らの誰も、前の日のことを覚えていなかった。  
　酔っていようがシラフだろうが、おしゃべりしていようが壁ぎわで立ったまましていようが、ホテルの部屋にいようが冷たい海を散歩していようが関係ないようだった。午前三時頃になるとヴィクトルは疲労に襲われ、どうしても目を開けていることができなくなるのだ。  
　ある夜はビーチにいて、砂浜の上で酔いつぶれたにもかかわらず、いつものホテルのベッドで、いつものコーチからの電話で目を覚ました。さしあたっては頭がパックリ割れていなかったことを感謝すべきだろう。もし土曜日になっていたら、頭に怪我をしていたはずだ。  
　勇利についてわかったこともあったが、彼について尋ねて回った数に対して、情報は悲しいほど少なかった。勇利は内気で引っこみ思案。二三歳。ここ五年はデトロイトでトレーニングを積みながらウェイン州立大学を卒業した。コーチはチェレスティーノ……とまあこれくらいだ。グランプリ・ファイナルへ出場を決めたような選手が、こんなふうにヴィクトルのレーダーに掛からずにいたことが不思議だった。  
　その日に限っては一人――正確にいえばマッカチンとソチの街を散歩していた。ヴィクトルにとってソチは端から端までは歩けないくらいに広かったが、吹雪がつれなく吹き荒れようと、ダウンタウンのほとんどは把握できるようになっていた。元々はこの不可解な状況への解決策が、この街のどこかで見つかるはずだという漠然とした希望があって探索を始めた。それは教会やレストラン、本屋なんかかもしれない。だが今のところ運はない。  
　ヴィクトルはちょうどバーラウンジのブルースカイのある道沿いを歩いていた。あれ以来「ウォッカのボトルをすべて空にする客」という酷いプログラムの再演はしてはいなかったが、勇利といちばん最初に知り合ったのはブルースカイだったことも忘れてしまっていた。だからこの日も一日じゅう街を探索したあと、午後五時が近づいた歩道でぶらぶらしていた。  
　それから五分後、見覚えのある人影が歩道をよろよろと歩いてきた。ヴィクトルはバーの入口のほうへ行くと足を止め、スマートフォンを取りだすとメールを打つフリをした。勇利は頭を垂れ猫背気味で歩いており、バーのそばまで来て速度を落としてドアへ向かうときにも、ヴィクトルに気づいていないようだった。  
　ヴィクトルは顔をあげた。  
「あれ、勇利」  
　言うと、勇利が固まった。勇利はぱっと頭をあげ、ヴィクトルから銃で脅されでもしたかのように見つめかえした。本当に恥ずかしがり屋だ。  
「ハーイ！」ヴィクトルは安心させるようににこりと笑った。「ここでなにしてるの？」  
「えっと……」  
　としばらく口ごもっていた。繊細な子だとヴィクトルは感じた。マッカチンが前に出て、勇利のズボンの匂いを嗅ぎ、手を舐めようとした。ヴィクトルが、彼と触れあう愛犬を安穏と眺めていられたのは二秒間だけだった。つまりそれが、勇利の表情がガラスが割れるようにくしゃくしゃになるのにかかった時間だった。彼は震える手でマッカチンの頭を撫でると、さっときびすを返しバーへ逃げこんでしまった。勇利が背を向けたとき、その頬を流れ落ちる涙が垣間見え、ヴィクトルははっとした。  
　ヴィクトルは氷の上で転んだような気持ちで彼の去ったほうを見つめた。  
「なんてことだ」  
　とつぶやいた。せっかくの機会を逃してしまった。

＊　＊　＊

「勇利！」  
　ヴィクトルがバーの座席から手を振ると、店に入ってきた少年は怪訝な顔で歩を緩めた。ヴィクトルは時間の流れが変化するよう願いながら息を詰めた。勇利が店に入ってくるという確信はあったが、しばらくしてやっと少年は気分を取りなおしたようで、ヴィクトルのテーブルへと近づいてきた。  
「どうも」  
　と勇利が訛りのある英語で言った。かわいそうなくらい尻ごみしている。  
「こんにちは」ヴィクトルは自然と笑みを浮かべていた。「夕食はなかで食べるの？　雪はやんだけど、外はまだすごく寒いよ」  
「ええ、そうですね。本当は外へ散歩へ行こうかと。今日は一日中……閉じこもっていたので……」  
「そうだったんだ。なら、出かける前に付きあってよ！　これまで話したことなかったよね。ふたりでいろいろ話そうよ」  
　ヴィクトルがテーブルの空いた椅子を指すと、ややあって勇利が椅子を引きそこへ身を沈めた。  
　勇利は実に魅力的だと、ヴィクトルは思う。二三歳だと知らなかったら、もっと若いと思っただろう。顔はどこか子供のようにふっくらとし、愛らしい顔立ちがまだ十代のように見せていた。彼はずっと泣いていたようにも見えたので、ヴィクトルは不思議に思った。  
「ロシアはどう？」  
　席についた勇利が一言も発することなく三十秒も過ぎたので、ヴィクトルは聞いてみた。ヴィクトルから顔をのぞきこみ優しく微笑みかけてやっと、勇利はとてもわずかだが、はにかんだ笑みを返してくれた。  
「思ったより雪が多いです」と勇利。「ソチはもっと――南の国って感じだと思ってました」  
「うん、ふだんはね」  
　ヴィクトルが芝居がかってため息をつくと、勇利の口元がほんの少し緩んだ。  
「まあ、オフの日を気持ちいい陽射しの下で楽しむっていうのは無理な注文みたいだね」  
「明日はマシになるかも」勇利が思いついたように言う。「一日増えたから、よかったなって……」  
　彼はそう言うと息を呑み、テーブルの上へと視線を落とした。  
「うん、そうだね」  
　ヴィクトルは言うと、脚でテーブルの下の勇利の脚にそっと触れたが、勇利はフォークで刺されでもしたように椅子の上で体をこわばらせただけだった。  
「どうしてこれまでばったり会わなかったんだろうね、勇利？」  
「あの、それは……」勇利は唇を噛み、落ち着かない様子で手をあげ頬を掻く。「ぼくはあまり……出歩かないし、お酒も飲まないから……」  
「でも勇利のスケートは見たことあるよ」  
　その言葉は、時間を繰り返すなかでたまたま真実になったにすぎない。彼は脳内のコンピュータで勇利のスケートの動画をできる限り検索した。勇利は才能も体力もあるが、氷の上の演技にはむらがある。ステンドグラスでできた美しいランプのように、感情を内から輝かせるときがあったかと思うと、なにかが彼の持ち前の輝きを曇らせ、四肢をこわばらせ動きを封じてしまうときもあった。ヴィクトルにはそれがなんなのかまだわからないが、どうしても見つけたくなった。  
　勇利が目を見開く。  
「み、見てくれたの？」  
　と声を震わせた。ヴィクトルは微笑みかけずにはいられなかった。  
「もちろん」と答える。「同じ大会に出ているじゃないか」  
「それは、もちろんそうですけど」勇利があわてて言った。「バカみたいだけど、ぼく……」  
　ヴィクトルが笑って、「そんなに緊張しないで」と伝えると勇利が頬を染めた。「ほかの選手たちと同じように、勇利にはこの大会で滑る資格があるんだから胸を張りなよ。それに今はオフの時間なんだし」  
「確かに、そうですよね」  
　勇利は大きく息を吸って吐き出すと、ヴィクトルにぎこちなく笑いかけた。  
　そのとき店員が来たので、ヴィクトルは二杯目のウォッカトニックを注文し、勇利は少しためらったがスクリュートライバーを注文した。ヴィクトルは二人分のピロシキを頼んでから、勇利にデトロイトでの練習のことを話してほしいと頼んだ。勇利はどこか気後れしているようだったが、そのうちに落ち着き、ヴィクトルが受けたあるインタビューがおかしな展開になったという話に笑うほどになった。  
　かわいい子だとヴィクトルは思った。これまで彼の存在に気づいてさえいなかったなんて、とんでもないことだ。  
「教えてくれる？」  
　一時間が過ぎ、いろいろと話すなかでヴィクトルが聞いた。勇利は二杯の酒と食事のおかげで当初よりずいぶんくつろいでいて、美しい瞳でヴィクトルを見ている。ヴィクトルはその瞳を間近で見つめたくてたまらなくなった。  
「勇利はどうしてスケートを？」  
　勇利は口ごもった。視線をテーブルへ落としたが、微笑んだまま、アルコールのせいで頬がかすかに染まっていた。  
「バカみたいなことなんです」  
「いいじゃないか」とヴィクトルは言わせようとした。「話してよ。知りたいんだ！」  
「きっと笑われる」  
「笑わないから」とヴィクトル。「絶対」  
　勇利がメガネの縁から上目遣いにヴィクトルを見たので、ヴィクトルはテーブルの縁を握りしめ、自制心を保たなければならなかった。  
「あなたがきっかけなんです」  
　勇利が言った。ヴィクトルがまばたきした。  
「俺？」  
　言って破顔した。小さくうなずいた勇利は、あいかわらず微笑んでいる。  
「へえ、本当に？」  
「う、うん」  
　勇利は少し笑い、テーブルへ両手を乗せた。その手がごくわずかに震えていることにヴィクトルは気づいた。  
「まだ小さな子供のころにあなたのスケートをテレビで見て……あなたの演技が大好きだった。ぼく……あなたみたいに滑りたくて。それでスケートを」  
「これまで言われた中で最高の褒め言葉だよ」ヴィクトルは言って、真剣な顔をした。「すごくうれしい」  
　勇利はなんと答えていいのかわからない様子だったが、ヴィクトルがテーブルの向こうからその手に触れても、手を引かなかった。  
「このあと、用事とかある？」  
　ヴィクトルが優しく温かな声音で尋ねると、勇利の頬には色がさし、喉のほうまで染まっていったから、どこまで赤くなっているのかヴィクトルはどうしても知りたくなった。  
　勇利がゆっくりと息を吐く。  
「ないです」  
　言っててのひらを上向けると、ヴィクトルの真似をして手を握り返した。ヴィクトルは微笑んだ。  
　エレベーターの中で口づけると勇利は身を震わせ、ヴィクトルにもたれかかって不器用にキスを返した。頭を変な向きに動かしヴィクトルの鼻と鼻がぶつかると、勇利は驚いたように声を上げた。ヴィクトルは笑わずにいられなかった。両腕で抱きしめて彼を引きよせると、また唇を重ねる。甘い声は、勇利をそのまま食べてしまいたくなるような音色だ。  
　ヴィクトルの部屋へたどり着くと入口でマッカチンが出迎え、うれしそうに吠えながら二人に飛びついて手を舐めた。抱いていた勇利が固まったせいでヴィクトルはよろめいた。しまった、と思ったが遅すぎた。  
「勇利、どうしたの？」  
「ぼ、ぼく――」  
　勇利が震えながら息を飲み、背を丸めると両手に顔を埋めた。勇利が出ていこうとしたが、ヴィクトルは回りこんで優しくその腕に触れた。  
「勇利」ヴィクトルがささやく。「ねえ、なにかあった？」  
　勇利がうめく。  
「ごめん、ぼく最悪だ――」  
「大丈夫だよ」  
　ヴィクトルはそう伝えると、ひたいに口づけた。マッカチンをリビングへ入れてドアを閉めると、まだ入口で立ったまま涙を流す勇利のところへ戻ってきた。ヴィクトルがソファへと連れていくと勇利はすんなり腰をおろしたが、まだ両手に顔を埋めていた。  
「よかったら話してくれる？」  
　重ねて言うと、ヴィクトルはデスクからティッシュの箱を取って勇利へ何枚か差し出した。  
　勇利はため息をつき、ティッシュを一枚受け取った。  
「今日、姉から電話があって」勇利がとつとつと言った。「今朝、ぼくの、い、犬が、死んだって」  
　ヴィクトルは真っ逆さまにホテルの地下にでも落ちて行ってしまいそうな気分になった。  
「そんな……」とまごつく。「勇利、ごめん……知らなかったから……」  
「うん、そうだよね」  
　勇利が慌てて返した。彼はメガネを外すと乱暴に顔を拭ったが、目はそらしたままだった。  
「ガッカリさせてごめんなさい。あの――」  
　勇利は大きく息を飲むと立ち上がった。ヴィクトルは彼の表情から決意を、身ぶりから拒絶を読み取り、内心でため息を吐きつつもとりあえず立ち上がった。  
「食事、楽しかった」  
　勇利の声は涙でかすれていた。ヴィクトルは屈んでひたいに口づけた。  
「こちらこそ」と答える。「泊っていく気はない？」  
　勇利がうなずく。その瞳は光をたたえ、今にもまた涙があふれだしそうだった。  
「ありがとう、ヴィクトル」  
　勇利はそう絞り出すと、きびすを返してするりとドアを抜けていった。ヴィクトルは閉じたドアを長いこと見つめたあと、マッカチンを外へ出した。  
　とりあえず、少なくとも、勇利が悲しそうだった理由はわかった。  
「俺は大バカだ」  
　ヴィクトルは声に出して言った。  
　その夜は映画を見ることはせず、パソコンの前で過ごした。言語学習のウェブサイトを見てオンラインのマンツーマンレッスンを見つけると、苦労しながらも最初の四講座を受け、基本的な言い回しと発音を練習した。難しかった。日本語は、勇利が話す分には美しいが、ヴィクトルの口から出るのは不慣れでぎこちない音だ。ふだんキリル文字でできた音節を発音する口は、日本語の二重母音やアクセントにつかえてしまう。  
　ヴィクトルはマッカチンを外で散歩させるときと入浴のときに休憩しただけで、午前二時頃まで起きていた。道を歩くと、ホテルの芝生にはまだ雪が溶けずに残っていた。見上げた月が、夜空に白く輝いていた。  
「マタ、オアイシマシタネ」  
　とヴィクトルはつぶやいた。

＊　＊　＊

　マッカチンが人見知りせず、他人にすぐに懐く犬でヴィクトルは幸運だった。ホテルは厳密には「一晩中ペットの面倒を見る」サービスを提供していなかったのだ。だがヴィクトルの巧みな交渉とマッカチンの人懐っこさの両方があって、日中に勤務するペットシッターが夜間も世話をしてくれることになった。ヴィクトルがチップを弾んだことも功を奏した。  
　今回、勇利がエレベーターから出てきたときに、その場にちょうど居あわせるようなタイミングでヴィクトルは階段を下りて行った。エレベーターのドアが閉まるのを待って勇利へ話しかけた。これなら勇利がヴィクトルに気づきパニックに陥っても逃げることはできない。  
（ヴィクトルはあまり申し訳ないとは思わなかった。勇利がなにから気をそらそうとしているのか、すでに知ったからだ。むしろ勇利がひとり部屋へこもって泣かないようにすることが親切だ。とりあえずヴィクトルは自分にこう言い聞かせた）  
「勇利」と呼びかけ、固まっている勇利に親しげに笑いかけた。「あれ、出かけるの？　よかったら俺と散歩しない？　一日中閉じこもってたから、新鮮な空気を吸いたくなってさ」  
「う……」近づいてくるヴィクトルに勇利はしばらくおろおろしていたが、運命を受け容れることにしたようだ。「……はい、行きます」  
「よかった！」  
　ヴィクトルはにこりと笑い、勇利をさっさと正面玄関へ連れていった。これまでもホテルのバーへ戻り、二人で夜を過ごすように持っていくのは簡単だったが、ヴィクトルには引っかかることがあった。ひとつはズルをしているように思えることだ。この日を充分にリプレイしてきたという事実を差し引いてもだ。もうひとつは、まだまだ勇利のことが知りたいということだった。もし違う行動を取ったら、勇利が別のことを話してくれるかもしれない。  
　二人は一時間以上も散歩をした。人けのない通りや真っ白く覆われた公園を足を引きずりながら歩いて回ると、二人のコートは雪まみれになった。ヴィクトルが会話しようと話しかけても、勇利から言葉が返ってくるまで十分はかかっていたが、レストランを見つける頃には勇利も落ち着いて笑顔を見せ、ヴィクトルのくだらないジョークにも笑い声をあげるまでになった。  
　レストランはイタリアンの店だった。そこを選んだのは、二人が角を曲がったとき、ちょうど店の正面の窓からおいしそうにパスタを口に運ぶ客たちが見えたからだ。ヴィクトルが勇利のためにイスを引くとどうやらびっくりさせてしまったようで、勇利は椅子に座るつもりがあやうく尻もちをつくところだった。  
「気をつけて。俺といるときに怪我をされたら、俺がライバルを欠場させようとしたって責められちゃう」  
　ヴィクトルにからかわれ、赤面した勇利はかわいらしかった。  
「ぼくが上手い選手だって思われてればだけど」  
　勇利はそう言いながらも、皿の折りたたまれたナプキンに目を落としほほえんでいる。  
「なに言ってるんだ」ヴィクトルは断固として言った。「勇利自身が上手いって思わなかったら、ほかに誰がそう思ってくれるの？　ここまで来られたんだから、自分のスケートに自信を持って」  
　勇利は目を瞠ってヴィクトルを見上げ、頬を染めた。ヴィクトルは細い肩をぽんと叩いてから腰かけ、勇利が落ち着くのを待った。二人はビールやウイスキーでなくワインを飲んだ。勇利はリースリング種を使った白ワインを頼み、心のメモ帳に書きこんでいるようだった。ヴィクトルは、基本的には前の日と同じ会話のくり返しに退屈するのではないかと心配していたが、勇利はそうとうに内気な性格にもかかわらず会話を盛りあげようとしてくれた。二人でデトロイトやサンクトペテルブルク、長谷津やモスクワのことを話し、それから勇利は何年も練習してきたリンクや、家族が営む温泉ことを話した。  
　ヴィクトルは勇利がスケートを始めたきっかけをもう一度聞きたい誘惑にかられたが、聞かなかった。  
　ヴィクトルの犯したミスは、食後ホテルへ戻るのにかかる時間の見積もりが甘かったことだ。この日の勇利は、なぜだか一段と魅力的だった。はみかみ屋だが、同時にカリスマ性もある。勇利は自分にカリスマがあるなんて気づいてさえいないだろう。ヴィクトルはそのへんの路地に彼を連れこみ、めちゃくちゃにキスしたいのをこらえるので精一杯だった。  
　タクシーを呼ぶことも考えたが、結局はやめた。寒いさなかを勇利と歩き、この時間を引き延ばすのもまた得難くすばらしい経験だった。勇利はヴィクトルと並んで歩いていることがまるきり信じられないとでもいうように、ときおり恥ずかしそうにヴィクトルをちらりと見た。それに気づいたヴィクトルが目をあわせると、勇利はビーツのように赤くなり日本語でもごもごつぶやいた。  
　ヴィクトルの部屋への道すがら、エレベーターのなかで互いの肌に触れるあいだのほかはずっと手を繋いでいた。今回は犬が跳ねてきて勇利にショックを与えることもない。ヴィクトルはドアを閉めると鍵をかけ、白ワインを一本出すと勇利とソファに腰かけた。ボトルのワインは一時間ほどで空になった。ヴィクトルはそのあいだに勇利の服とメガネを、まだ彼のなかにあった自制心とともにゆっくりとはぎ取った。  
　勇利は一度だけ動きを止め、ヴィクトルの胸板に置いた両手を小鳥のように震わせた。  
「どうしたの？」  
　ヴィクトルは優しく尋ねると、勇利の片方の手を取って握りしめた。  
　勇利は笑い、日本語でなにか言った。彼の母国語は耳に心地よいが、数時間勉強しただけのヴィクトルにはいまひとつわからなかった。  
「ただ――こんな夜が来ると思わなかったから」  
　しばらくして勇利は英語で言うと、ヴィクトルへ弱々しく笑いかけた。ヴィクトルはキスで応え、勇利から返ってきたキスに喜んだ。  
　開けたばかりのクリスマスプレゼントのように勇利をベッドへ横たえると、その体をゆっくりとくまなく愛撫した。今シーズンの厳しいトレーニングで体のラインは引き絞まっていたが、腰まわりはどちらかというとふっくらしがちだ。急な減量でできた肌のしわに口づけ、柔肌を甘噛みすると勇利が身もだえた。唇で肌を上へとたどり息を切らしながらキスを降らせると、ヴィクトルの下で勇利があえかな声をあげ小さく震えた。  
　ヴィクトルはほかの相手と過ごした夜には、衝動や欲求に流され、すぐに行為に及ぼうとしがちだった。だが勇利を――というよりはこの状況すべてを大切にしたいと思えた。  
　ヴィクトルは内心ではタイムループに閉じこめられたままだとわかっているし、この二四時間を何度もくり返す原因は解き明かされていない。だがこの瞬間は勇利だけに集中したかったから、じっくり時間をかけた。  
　勇利を先に達かせた。二本の指で蕾をかきまわしながら、勇利の自身を頬張って吸い立てると、ヴィクトルに組み敷かれた勇利は息をつめ絶頂に体を震わせた。そのあとヴィクトルが勇利の隣に寝転がり、口づけて抱きしめると、勇利は彼に抱きついて、キスを与えられるたびに懸命になってキスを返した。ヴィクトルの脚のあいだへとシーツを這いおりる勇利を止めはしなかったが、ヴィクトルは自らのものが勇利の口に招きいれられる光景がこれほど情欲を煽るとは思ってもみなかった。下腹に熱がこみあげる感覚にはっとして、伝えるのが達する直前になってしまった。  
　勇利は少しむせたが、口を離すことはせず飲めるだけ飲もうとして、結局熱液のほとんどを飲みくだした。口端からこぼれた白濁が、唾液とまざり勇利のあごをしたたり落ちる。身を起こし、火照ってぐちゃぐちゃに濡れた顔を拭った勇利は、ヴィクトルから引っぱりあげられまたキスが始まると悲鳴をあげた。勇利の唇についた自らのものの味が、ヴィクトルを酔わせる。  
「朝まで勇利を返さなかったら、勇利のコーチは怒るかな？」  
　ヴィクトルがささやいた。間近で瞳をまたたかせた勇利の、わずかに酔ってとろけた笑みは魅惑的だ。  
「ううん」と勇利が間を置いて答えた。「でも電話して、ぼくは大丈夫って伝えるよ。心配してくれてたから」  
「なんで大丈夫じゃなかったの？」  
　達したあとでぼんやりしていたから、聞いてしまってから、すでに答えを知っていることを思い出した。そうは言っても、ここで聞かないのも不自然だっただろうとヴィクトルは考えた。  
　ありがたいことに、勇利はこの質問にすぐに泣きだすこともなく、ヴィクトルの腕に収まりなおすと言った。  
「今日、実家からよくない知らせがあって。それだけだよ」  
「ふうん」ヴィクトルが言って唇を奪うと、勇利から幸せそうにキスが返ってきた。「大変だったね。でも今夜はこうして勇利の気を紛らわせることができてよかった」  
「うん」  
　勇利がひそやかに言った。  
　二人はずっと添い寝していたので、ヴィクトルがやむをえずトイレに立ったときにやっと勇利はコーチへメッセージを送り、それからヴィクトルが風呂を用意した。勇利に言われ、湯を溜めるあいだに二人でシャワーを浴び、一日の汚れをざっと洗い落としてからバスタブへ浸かった。ヴィクトルは風呂に入るだけですますつもりはなかったが、バスタブのなかで胸にもたれた勇利がうたた寝を始めたので、もうなにかしようとは思わなかった。  
　ただ勇利をタオルで拭くときと、余分に持っていた下着とティーシャツを着せるときにだけ起こしてやった。ヴィクトルが歯をみがきベッドへ戻るころには、勇利は眠りに落ちていた。  
　ヴィクトルはベッドの端に腰かけ、勇利をじっと見つめた。まどろみの中の彼は赤ん坊みたいに枕によだれを垂らし、その表情はやすらかでかわいらしい。  
　ヴィクトルは電話をかけ、マッカチンを連れてこようかと考えた。愛犬に会いたかったのだ。だが何が起こるかだいたい予想がつくので、そうすることもできなかった。だからかわりにベッドに入って勇利を抱き、眠りに落ちるまでのわずかなあいだ、そのぬくもりを味わうことにした。

＊　＊　＊

　ヴィクトルは勇利の隣で朝を迎えることはなく、替わりに拗ね顔のプードルとともにミック・ジャガーの着信音で目を覚ました。  
　マッカチンは文句でも言うように吠え、ヴィクトルが電話を取り損ねてからも、起きあがってバスルームを使うために愛犬を部屋から出すまで吠え続けた。今日のマッカチンは甘えん坊だとヴィクトルは思った。確かめることはできないが、マッカチンが同じタイムループのなかにいるとヴィクトルは考えていた。前の日、一日のほとんどはを知らない人のもとで過ごしたことを覚えていると考えれば、愛犬に手がかかる理由に説明がつく。  
　今回はこの推論を確かめるのに良い機会を得たわけだ。  
　ヴィクトルは午前の練習をサボりたくてたまらなくても、たいていは足しげくリンクへ通っていた。前の晩になにを行おうとも、朝になるたびに体はリセットされるようで、これまで人生の大半を日々のスケートの練習に費やしてきたヴィクトルは、勇利という存在に溺れていたとしてもスケートをする習慣に変わりはなかった。とはいえ午後からの活動は多岐に渡った。日本語の勉強。勇利を初デートに連れていく場所を探して街の探索。勝生勇利と彼をつくったものについての情報収集をするため、あらゆる通りの探検。  
　そんなある日、チェレスティーノに出くわした。勇利のコーチが困惑しているのも気にかけず、生徒について質問を浴びせかけた。  
「なぜそんなことを聞くんだ？」  
　チェレスティーノがコーヒーをすすりながら尋ねた。二人はシトラスホテルから通りを四本ほど隔てたカフェにいた。  
「勇利に興味があるんだ」  
　ヴィクトルは答えた。  
「興味」という言葉では、もうずいぶん長いこと、来る日も来る日も勇利に求愛するヴィクトルの気持ちを表現しきれないかもしれない。ただヴィクトルは他人に覚えてもらうことをすでに諦めていた。気が変になったか酔っていると思われるだけだからだ。ヴィクトルは注文した紅茶をちびちび飲みながらチェレスティーノを観察した。  
「勇利にはまだまだ伸び代があると思うんだ」  
　チェレスティーノはため息をつくと肩をすくめた。  
「その通りだ」と彼が答えた。「とても才能があるのに、自分の力を信じきれない。だが俺は勇利を信じてる。ここまで勝ち進むために努力してきたんだから、本当はとても強いヤツだ」  
　自らの教え子のマイナス面を、ライバルに話すことにはあきらかに気乗りしないようだが、それはヴィクトルにも納得できた。つまり障害を乗り越え、勇利について探るべきはヴィクトル自身ということだ。  
　とはいえこの方法も失敗に終わったわけではない。みなが彼へ勇利のことを話したがらないのは、勇利を守りたいからだとヴィクトルは気づいた。その気持ちはよくわかった。だが勇利自身はヴィクトルに関心を向けられると必ず流される。ヴィクトルは勇利と初めて接触するときの手管も身につけた。勇利は憧れの人と接することに緊張して怯えるので、彼が心のドアを閉じてしまわぬよう慎重に接すると、やがて勇利は自分をさらけだしてくれる。夜が来るたびにだ。  
　たまらなく愛しかった。  
　毎回が初めての日でありながら、ヴィクトルは二人で夜を過ごすなかで勇利のことをたくさん知った。一度にたくさん知れた日はなかった。ワインを飲み交わしながらの打ち明け話や、情交のあと乱れた呼吸を落ち着かせながら耳元でささやかれた言葉を、あとから頭のなかでファイリングして少年の説明書を作った。ヴィクトルはゆっくりと、だが確実に勇利に夢中になっていった。  
　勇利の内面の知識と同じくらい、体についても豊富な知識が集まった。キスすると勇利が喜ぶ場所。首すじの、触れると勇利が息を飲むポイント。胸の尖りを甘噛みし、勇利の体を震わせる方法。それから勇利の取れる体位も調べつくした。どの角度で抽挿すると、勇利が泣きながらねだるようにヴィクトルの名前を呼ぶか、どのくらいのテンポで動くともっと欲しいとせがむかも研究した。唇と手とで勇利の体のすみずみまで調査し、ひとつひとつのしわやほくろを、骨に沿った柔らかなおうとつを記憶した。一晩で勇利を何回絶頂へ導けるか、二人きりでいられる数時間のあいだにどれだけ喜ばせることができるか、記録に挑戦することを日々の課題とした。  
　とはいえ、まだわからないこともある。勇利はいつもあんなふうに無防備なのか、それとも愛犬を亡くしたショックであんなにも脆くなっているのかということだ。次の朝、勇利は後悔しているかもしれないし、もっと落ちこんでいるかもしれないのだ。憧れの人と会っても残念な気持ちになったり、心のヒーローにがっかりさせられたりするものだとヴィクトルは嫌というほどわかっていた。  
　勇利には行為が期待外れでなかったか尋ねていない。答えを聞くのはあまりに怖かった。  
　タイムループするうち、その日のできごとや人々のことをずいぶん覚え、頭のなかには地図ができていた。ヴィクトルはもう、何度も何度もタイムループさせられる理由を探すのを放棄していた。その替わりに、日々のくり返しのなかにあるわずかな変化を見守るようになった。  
　ふだんのシーズンより実質的な練習量が少ないとしても、スケートの技術や、プログラムを忘れることはないようだった。だがスケートの質は変わった。氷の上を滑るたび、昔のようにインスピレーションが体のなかを駆け巡るようになり、ヤコフにまでそれを言われた。  
「ここのシークエンス、これまででいちばんだったぞ」  
　ある日の練習のあと、そんなしわがれ声が聞こえてきた。ヴィクトルは理由を説明しようとはしなかった。ヤコフはこの話を信じることはないのだ。  
　マッカチンは一日一日を覚えているようで、ヴィクトルの仮説は証明された。今ではドッグランへ連れていくたび、愛犬はホテルのペットシッターの一人に、古くからの友人にでも会ったかのように挨拶する。だがそのペットシッターに何日も続けて預けでもすると、マッカチンは朝が来るととても甘えん坊でわがままになった。ヴィクトルの考えでは、マッカチンは勇利のことを覚えている。これはうれしいけれど、とても困ったことでもあった。折あしくマッカチンの散歩中に出会うと勇利はぼろぼろと泣きだすが、ヴィクトルはこのごろになっても彼の涙に一向に慣れないからだ。  
　愛犬がろくに会ったこともない勇利を知っていたのは不思議だった。ヴィクトルから勇利の匂いを嗅いだのかもしれないが、これは単なるヴィクトルの想像だ。  
　胸をしめつけるような、もしかして正常な時間の流れに戻ったのかもしれないと思わせるようなできごともあった。肉体のリセットにひとつだけ例外が見つかったのだ。ある日、ひときわ情熱的な「初夜」を勇利と過ごした次の朝、身支度のためにフラフラとバスルームへ行き、鏡に映った自分の姿を見て目を瞠った。  
　背中や肩に、勇利の爪痕がついていたのだ。勇利が残したキスの痕もまた、鎖骨近くののど元にあった。その痕を見つめ、信じられない思いで指でたどる。それからバスルームを転がり出ると、日にちが変わっていないかスマートフォンを確かめた。  
　あいかわらず十一日で、外は吹雪だった。絶望は肉体的ダメージのように重くのしかかり、持ち直すためにベッドに座りこむしかなかった。  
　だとしても、タイムループのなかでも持ち越されるものがあったのだ。午前中はそのことで頭がクラクラしていたが、夜になって勇利に会うわけにいかないのだと気づいた。勇利がこの痕を見たら、ほかの誰かがつけたものだと思うだろう。それだけは避けたかった。滑稽で、最高で、胸が苦しかった。  
　その午後はずっと、喜びと苛立ちのあいだで葛藤していた。喜びは、勇利と愛を交わした目に見える証拠を手に入れられたこと。苛立ちは、勇利はヴィクトルが声をかけでもしない限り、ひとりぼっちで不安と孤独にさいなまれ、ひとりの部屋で泣きながら暴飲暴食に走ってしまうとわかっていることだ。結局、ホテルのフロントに頼んでチェレスティーノへ匿名のメッセージを送り、生徒が夜に無茶をしないよう注意をうながして、ヴィクトル自身は一人で日本語を勉強して夜を過ごした。  
（勇利がどんなふうに夜を過ごすのか、ヴィクトルは推測でなく事実として知っていたのだ。あるとき、ヴィクトルの助けなどなくとも勇利は立ち直れるのではないかと期待して、わざと待ってから零時まで一五分という時間に勇利の部屋を尋ねたことがあった。ヴィクトルは酔って部屋を間違えたフリをしてドアをノックしたが、すぐにその作戦を後悔することになった。ドアを開けた勇利は顔を火照らせ、肌には涙の跡がは残り、ひどい顔をしていた。ヴィクトルは勇利を慰めるために部屋に押しいりたい衝動を必死にこらえた。良識なんてクソ食らえという心境だった。かわりに部屋を間違えたことをもごもごと謝ってその場を立ち去ると、その夜はずっと罪悪感に打ちひしがれていた）  
　とはいえ少しずつ限界が近づいていた。やがて勇利と会うために夕方まで待ち続けることが、感じたことを感じていないように装うことが、勇利とまったくの初対面であるかのように振る舞うことができなくなる日が来た。  
　だから、やめることにした。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ■ 著者コメント  
> 勇利がデトロイトで卒業した大学について確たる情報を見つけられないので、ウェイン州立大学としました（私の両親が通っていた大学です）。


	3. Chapter 3

「ゆーりー！」  
　ヴィクトルの声に勇利は振り返り、驚いて目を丸くした。ヴィクトルに言わせれば美しい眺めだった。レストランの入口に立つ勇利は、冷たい風のために頬を薄紅に染め、黒髪や肩には雪が散りばめられている。ヴィクトルが手を振り笑いかけると、勇利はすこし戸惑ったもののテーブルのあいだを縫って歩いてきた。  
「おはよう」ヴィクトルは言った。「来てくれたんだね」  
「えっと」と勇利。「でも、ぼく――」  
「コーチに会いにきたんだよね」  
　ヴィクトルが言うと勇利が目をまたたかせた。  
「はい、そうです。チェレスティーノが、ここでぼくと会うように言ったんですか？　何かあったんですか？」  
　ヴィクトルは違うというふうに手を振った。  
「彼なら大丈夫だよ。説明するから座って。驚かせてごめんね」  
　にこやかに笑いかけると、ボックス席の向かいへ腰かけるよう促した。  
「いえ……別に……」  
　一瞬のあと、勇利は答えて笑みを返した。笑みといっても、かなり狼狽した笑みだった。ヴィクトルの向かいの席に腰を落ちつけた彼は、ヴィクトルの顔から視線を外さなかった。  
「メッセージを送ったのは俺なんだ。チェレスティーノじゃない」  
　ヴィクトルは慎重に言葉を選びながら告げた。  
当然ヴィクトルはこのときのために練習をしてきたが、それでも不安だった。  
　勇利が眉を吊りあげた。早朝の勇利が、自信がなくてぎくしゃくしているというより混乱しているだけのようなのは、ヴィクトルにはとりあえずありがたいことだった。  
「チェレスティーノは、九時半か十時までには勇利を起こすつもりだった。だからそれより早く勇利を部屋から出させる必要があったんだ」  
「え？」勇利が顔をしかめてヴィクトルを凝視すると、眉間にしわができた。「どうしてそんなこと？」  
「俺から電話したって出てくれないだろう？」ヴィクトルは続けた。「前に試したんだ。でも毎回、間違い電話だとでも思うのか留守番電話になるまで放っておいて、そのあと一日中怖がってる。だましたことは謝るよ」  
　目の前の男からもう一つ頭が生えてでもきたように、勇利は彼を見つめている。無理もないとヴィクトルは思った。勇利がなにも言わないのでヴィクトルは続ける。  
「何分かしたら電話が鳴るから出てほしい。チェレスティーノからで、リンクへ来て練習するよう言ってくる。今日のグランプリ・ファイナルは吹雪のせいで中止になるんだ。コーチにはもう予定があると話してくれないか。ズル休みして俺と来てほしいんだ」  
「あの、いったいなんの話を――」  
　言いかけたところで、勇利のポケットのなかでスマートフォンが唐突に鳴りだした。勇利はスマートフォンを引っぱりだすと、表示された名前を見て青ざめた。  
「出て」  
　ヴィクトルは勇利にうなずいた。勇利は一瞬ヴィクトルを見つめ、画面をスワイプしスマートフォンを耳にあてた。  
「おはようございます、チェレスティーノ」  
　勇利が言い、コーチの声を聞く一方、ヴィクトルをじっと見つめる。ヴィクトルにはチェレスティーノの言葉はよく聞こえなかったが、聞く必要はなかった。すでに展開を知っているのだ。  
「はい……はい、そうですね、ぼくもびっくり――練習？　えっと……」  
　勇利が言いよどむ。ヴィクトはコーヒーカップを握りしめ顔をよせた。  
「お願いだ」  
　ヴィクトルがささやきかけると、勇利は頬を染め目を伏せた。  
「あの、ごめんなさい、実は……ほかに予定があって……」ともごもご言う。「は、はい、もう朝食を食べに来てて……えっと、ヴィ、ヴィクトル……ニキフォロフと」  
　そう言ってしまうと、勇利の顔はますます赤くなる。ヴィクトルがにこりと笑った。  
「はい……はい、わかりました。すみません」  
　通話を切った勇利は、かなり恥ずかしそうにスマートフォンをいじっている。ヴィクトルの脚がテーブルの下で勇利を小突くと、クッキーの缶に手をはさまれた子供のようにはっと顔をあげた。  
「言ったとおりにしてくれてありがとう」  
　ヴィクトルが言った。勇利はまだ態度を決めかねているようで、胡乱げに笑ってみせた。やがてその笑みが消えたかと思うと彼が尋ねた。  
「なにかのジョークですか？　だって……」  
　ヴィクトルはかぶりを振った。  
「自分でもおかしな話だってわかってる。ごめん。怖がらせようってつもりじゃないんだ。ぜんぶ説明する。でも先に証拠を見せないと……俺の頭がおかしいって思われるから」  
「もう充分おかしいと思ってます。わかってると思いますけど」  
「わかってる」ヴィクトルは言った。「おっと、気をつけて」  
「なにを――」  
　勇利は甲高い声をあげた。テーブルのそばの角まで来たウェイトレスがつまずき、左手に乗せていたトレイがぐらついたのだ。チリソースのボトルがズルズル滑ってトレイの縁で跳ね、空中で弧を描いて勇利目がけて飛んだ。さっとヴィクトルの手が伸びてきて、空中でボトルを引っつかんだ。  
「ギリギリセーフ」ヴィクトルは言って、にこやかに笑いかけた。「そこのリノリウムはつまづきやすいから気をつけてね、カーチア」  
　ウェイトレスは驚きのあまりヴィクトルを見つめ、心臓発作にでも襲われたように胸に手をあてている。ヴィクトルが手渡したチリソースを、ウェイトレスのカーチアは震える手で受け取った。  
「どうも」  
　彼女は呆然としたまま言うと、いそいそと厨房へ戻っていった。  
「ウソ……」勇利が言った。「……すごい」  
　ヴィクトルは苦笑いを浮かべた。  
「今朝はペリメニを食べちゃダメだよ。好物だって知ってるけど、あとでお腹を壊すから」  
「え」と勇利。「うん……？」  
「スペシャルセットがいいよ。きっと気にいる」  
　勇利が彼を見ると、その顔から一切の笑みが消えていた。  
「どうしたんですか？　ぼく、なにかしましたか？」  
「いや」  
　ヴィクトルが言いかけたところでやっとテーブルにウェイトレスが来て、ヴィクトルを、それから勇利を一瞥した。黒髪を頭の上でまとめた彼女は、今朝は深刻な問題を抱えているから、仮に大火災が起きたとしても気にしている余裕はないという雰囲気を漂わせていた。  
「ご注文は？」  
「紅茶と、あとは、うーん――」勇利はメニューを手に取りざっと目を通すとため息をつき、テーブルの向かいのヴィクトルをちらりと見てからゆっくりと言った。「スペシャルセットをお願いします」  
「それを二つ」とヴィクトル。「よろしくね、アイリアナ」  
「かしこまりました」  
　アイリアナは言うとメニューを回収し、ヴィクトルが自分の名前を知っていたことに気づいていないのか気にしていないのか、そのまま行ってしまった。薬物依存症の亭主と深夜二時にケンカしたとあっては、ささいなことには気が回らないだろうとヴィクトルは考えた。　しばらく二人とも押し黙り、勇利はヴィクトルを見ては複雑な顔をした。  
「スペシャルセットってなんですか？」  
　ついに勇利は尋ねた。  
「シルニキだよ」とヴィクトル。「チーズが入ったパンケーキで、クリームやジャムと食べるんだ。ソーセージもついてくる」  
「へえ、すごくおいしそう」勇利は一呼吸置いて言った。「これからなにが起こるか話してくれるんですか」  
　ヴィクトルはため息を漏らした。ここからは、どれだけ言葉を尽くしても毎度苦労するのだが、とにかくやるほかない。  
「俺はこのレストランにいる全員のことをすべて知ってる」と口を開いた。「ウェイトレスのことも常連客のことも、とにかく全員。もちろん勇利のことも」  
　勇利はしばし無言のまま、わずかに険しい表情でヴィクトルを見つめた。  
「冗談はよしてください」  
「そんなつもりはないよ」  
　ヴィクトルは答え、レストランの奥のほうを指し示した。  
「見てて。ウェイターが厨房へ下がると、さっきのウェイトレスが出てきてぶつかるから。彼は食器が詰まったケースを落として中身を全部壊すんだ」  
　ヴィクトルの話を確かめようと、勇利は体をひねり、首をめぐらせた。  
「いったいなに言って――」  
　ガチャン！  
　勇利は皿やグラスが砕ける音に縮みあがった。耳をつんざくような大音声だ。瞬間、レストランにいた全員がおしゃべりをやめた。突然の沈黙のなか、ウェイトレスのアイリアナがものすごいけんまくのロシア語でののしる声が勇利とヴィクトルのところへ聞こえてきた。  
「なんでわかったの？」  
　勇利がテーブルの対面から小声で叫んだ。  
「数えきれないくらい今日をくり返したからね」ヴィクトルは言った。「同じ日を、何度も何度も。俺がなにをしても、なにを言っても、どこにいても明日にならない。寝て起きたらまた十二月十一日の朝になってるんだ」  
　勇利はヴィクトルをじっと見つめた。  
「頭がどうかしてるんじゃ……」  
　すこし怖がっているようだった。  
「だから言っただろ」肩をすぼめた勇利に、ヴィクトルはため息をついた。「勇利からすれば気味が悪いよね。ごめん」  
「ぼくのこと、なんでも知ってるって言いましたよね」勇利の声は張りつめている。「それって……どういうことですか。これからどうするんですか。どうしてぼくが呼ばれたんですか」  
「全部には答えられないな」  
　ヴィクトルは別の言語に替え、一生懸命に言った。日本語だった。なかなかの発音だが完璧とまではいかない。それでも勇利は目を瞠った。  
「今回、勇利は初めてグランプリ・ファイナルへ出る。勇利はとても不安になると、自信がなくなってしまう。だから今回もそうならないか心配してる。故郷では長谷津にあるアイスキャッスルでいつも練習してて、そこのオーナーは友達の西郡豪と優子だ。勇利は長いこと優子が好きだったけど、一度も伝えたことはない」  
　このことを話すと勇利は真っ青になったが、ヴィクトルはそうそう止める訳にはいかなかった。コーヒーを持ちあげてすすると冷めかけだった。となると場を温めなければならない。  
「テレビで俺を見たからスケートを始めたんだよね」ヴィクトルは穏やかに言った。「両親が温泉をやってて、そこの勇利の部屋には俺のポスターがたくさん貼られてる。犬にヴィっちゃんと名前をつけた。俺の名前から取ったんだ。しかもプードル。すっごくかわいいよね」  
「な……どう……」  
　勇利が絞りだす。今にも卒倒してショック死しそうな様子で、テーブルの縁をぐっと掴んでいる。  
「ぜんぶあってる。どうして？」  
「勇利が話してくれたんだ」とヴィクトル。「今日二人で出かけると、すごく飲むことになるんだ。勇利はこういうことを洗いざらい話してくれると気を失って、俺はきみを部屋まで連れて帰る羽目になる」  
　勇利は両手に顔を埋めた。  
「ぼく……やりそうだ……」  
　てのひらで顔を覆ったままつぶやいた。  
「頼むからしないでほしい」  
　ヴィクトルの声が我知らず震えた。続けるには一度深呼吸をしなければならなかった。日本語が出てこないので英語に戻す。  
「ずっと寂しかった。勇利と話したくてたまらなかった」  
　勇利はしばらく一言も発さなかったが、なんとかヴィクトルの顔を見るくらいの勇気を掻き集めたようだった。テーブルの向こうの青い目を見つめられるよう、顔を覆っていた両手をおろした。  
「どうしてぼくなの？」  
　と英語で聞いた。顔は赤く、声はいくらか震えていたが、それでもヴィクトルから目をそらさない。  
　ヴィクトルはコーヒーを置くと大きく息をついた。ここからは上手くいった試しがなかった。  
「一緒にすごした時間をなにひとつ覚えていないことはわかってる。でも勇利はきっとわかってくれると思うんだ。なんていうか……」勇利へ笑いかけたが、頭がどうにかなりそうなほど不安だった。「勇利はすごいよ。初対面なのに勇利は俺を気にかけてくれる。勇利が俺を知らないことはわかってる……でも俺はやっぱり勇利と会うと同じ気持ちになる」  
　勇利はなにも言わず、ただ彼を見つめていた。ヴィクトルは発作的に、ここまでの話を取り消したくなった。話しすぎた。こんな話は意味不明で支離滅裂だ。気が変になったのだと思われ、勇利はきっとドアから出ていってしまう。ついに、勇利が深く息を吸って口を開いた。  
「どのくらいくり返したの？」  
　ヴィクトルは息を吐きだした。呼吸を止めていたことに初めて気づいた。  
「わからない。数えられなくなって……記録を取るのは難しいんだ」  
「ほかにくり返している人は？」  
　質問にヴィクトルが頭を振ると、勇利の表情がどこかやわらいだ。  
「すごく不思議……。じゃあ、どうしてくり返してるのかは？」  
　また、ヴィクトルは頭を振った。  
「昔、なにかとてもひどいことをしたんだと思う」と言ってうなだれた。「ほかに考えようがないよ」  
「ほかの人に話したことは？」  
　狼狽していた勇利だが、ヴィクトルのひどい状況に同情し、持ち直しつつあるようだった。勇利が気味悪がって逃げ出すことはなさそうだから、ヴィクトルにはありがたいことだった。  
「一二回試したよ」ヴィクトルは答えた。「ヤコフには二回話そうとしたけど、どっちのときも練習のしすぎで疲れているかノイローゼだと思われた。病院でも診てもらったけど……なんの解決にもならなかった」  
　言って、いびつな笑みを浮かべた。勇利は懐疑的な様子ではあるが笑みを返してくれた。  
「やっぱりおかしな話だって思うけど……いつ日本語を勉強したのかはわかった気がする」  
「まあ時間を持て余していたからね」  
　ヴィクトルが言うと勇利が笑った。すると目じりに笑い皺ができ、ほころんだ顔にえくぼができる。ヴィクトルは胸の痛みをどうすることもできないまま、彼を見つめずにはいられなかった。  
　朝食を摂った。めちゃくちゃな状況のわりにはつつがない食事風景だった。ほかの選手たちの話題から、グランプリファイナル後の休暇に勇利がなにをするつもりかということまで、さまざまなことを話した。勇利はシルニキをおいしそうに食べ、朝食をたいらげた。  
　ヴィクトルが二人分の代金を払おうとすると、勇利はあいかわらず拒否した。時間が戻るからヴィクトルの懐は痛まないし、そう言いもしたのだが、勇利は聞こうとせず財布を出して彼に代金を押しつけた。  
　ヴィクトルは勇利のしたいようにさせておいた。この件では悪戦苦闘してきたのでもう諦めることにした。  
　雪の下へと出ると、冷たい風のなかでヴィクトルは勇利の手をしっかりと握った。ソチはまだ雪だ。そのままホテルへ歩きだせば、謎めいた吹雪が、二人を好奇の目から隠してくれた。ヴィクトルが振り返ると、勇利は必ずヴィクトルか、繋いだ手を見ていた。こんなふうにヴィクトルと歩いていることがまったく信じられない様子だった。  
　ホテルへ到着し、やっとのことで正面玄関へ入ると、服の隙間から入りこむ風から逃れられてほっと息をついた。エレベーターに乗りこむとヴィクトルはもうこらえきれなくなり、彼を見おろして尋ねた。  
「勇利、キスしていい？」  
　勇利がぱっと赤くなった。唇を噛み、ヴィクトルをまじまじと見つめたあと体を寄せ、質問への答えとして爪先立ちし顔をあげた。ヴィクトルは誘われるまま、丸い後頭部を手で支えると顔を伏せ、唇を押しあてた。  
　エレベーターの扉が開いたときだけはキスをほどいたが、ヴィクトルはそこから出ても勇利を離さなかった。ヴィクトルはこみあげる笑みを抑えられなかった。それに気づいたらしい勇利が尋ねた。  
「な、なんか変だった？」  
「そうじゃない」ヴィクトルは答えた。「勇利がこんなことしたの、初めてだから。思ってもみなかった」  
「ヴィクトルも全部は知らないんじゃないかな」  
　と勇利が言うのでヴィクトルは笑った。  
　ヴィクトルが部屋のドアを開くとマッカチンが出迎えた。マッカチンに押し倒された勇利は、床に転がったままで笑いながら毛並みを撫でた。ヴィクトルは唐突にすべきことがあったのを思い出し、息をつめた。  
「勇利、お願いがあるんだ」  
　勇利が顔をあげると、マッカチンが頭を撫でてもらおうと正面から突っこんだせいで、メガネが斜めになっていた。  
「お願いって？」  
「スマホの電源を切ってほしい」ヴィクトルは言った。「頼むよ。今日だけ」  
「うーん……」  
　勇利はメガネを拭こうと外しかけていたが、動きを止めた。ヴィクトルのほうを見て、見ずらい道路標識か、巨額の取引を持ってきた怪しいセールスマンかなにかを見るように目を細めた。  
「どうして？」  
　間があって尋ねられ、ヴィクトルはため息をついた。  
「俺のワガママだ」と本音を吐きだした。「今日は俺のことだけ考えてほしいってだけ」  
　これもまた本音だ。言葉から、ある重大な事実を省いただけで。とはいえ勇利は表情をやわらげた。  
「いいよ」  
　勇利がメガネを拭いてかけなおすと、スマートフォンを取りだし電源を切ったのを見てヴィクトルはわずかに良心の呵責を覚えた。絶対に優しくするからと、ヴィクトルは胸のうちで言う。愛しい気持ちが湧きあがって、いても立ってもいられなくなり、膝を折って勇利を床から引っぱり起こすと両腕で包みこんで口づけた。勇利は唇をあわせたまま驚いて喉を鳴らし、腕をあげるとヴィクトルの真似をして首を抱いて口づけを返した。  
　二人は愛しあった――ヴィクトルは大きな声で言うのには気が引けるが、胸のなかではそう言えると思っていた。ぎくしゃくとして照れ屋なのはヴィクトルの記憶のままだったが、朝の白い光の下、心を悩ませるできごともない勇利はいつもより奔放で、子供じみた振る舞いまでした。メガネを奪うと彼は日本語でヴィクトルの名を呼んだ。ヴィクトルが子供みたいにふざけ、腹に口をつけて変な音を鳴らたり脇をくすぐったりすると、彼はとても恥ずかしそうに声をあげて枕で反撃してきた。  
　ヴィクトルにはそれがうれしかった。  
「いつも真昼間からこんなことしてるの？」  
　勇利が聞いた。その声がわずかに震え、呼吸が乱れていたのは、ヴィクトルの二本の指が彼の後孔をすこしずつ披いていたからだった。  
　ヴィクトルは、ベッドの上で身を震わせて悶える勇利の、赤く染まった首すじや胸をうっとりと見つめてから質問に答えた。  
「いつもはしない」言って、自らの言葉を証立てるために胸に口づける。「でも夜まで勇利を待てなかった」  
　勇利は吐息を漏らし、ヴィクトルのためにもうすこし脚を広げた。  
　そのあと二人がベッドから落ちたのは、たぶんヴィクトルのせいだ。勇利が上に乗ろうとしたとき、ヴィクトルはベッドの端だと危ないことくらいわかっていたのに、そこから動かなかった。勇利はつんのめって、短く悲鳴をあげながら横へ倒れこんだ。ヴィクトルは助けようとして追いかけたが、結局一緒になって落ちてしまい、もうすこしで勇利を押しつぶすところだった。  
「勇利、大丈夫？」  
　ヴィクトルが叫んだ。  
　勇利が答えようとしたとき、リビングへ続くドアがばっと開いた。とても興奮したマッカチンはどうやったのか扉を開いたらしく、部屋へ飛びこんでくると吠えて二人のあいだに顔を突っこみ、一生懸命に勇利の目尻を舐めた。笑いだした勇利は、よほどおかしいのか体を丸めて顔を赤くしている。  
　そのうちにヴィクトルも笑いだした。笑いが治まるまで十分はかかった。二人に向かってひたすら吠えたり鼻を鳴らしたりするマッカチンがいつにも増して大はしゃぎだったのだ。床から起きあがるころには、勇利の顔は涙でぐちゃぐちゃに、ヴィクトルの脇腹は笑いすぎて痛くなっていた。  
　吹雪のあいだ、二人はヴィクトルの部屋で特にすることもなくのんびり過ごした。ヴィクトルはテレビをつけ、チャンネルを古いモノクロ映画にあわせておき、勇利とベッドに寝そべると抱きあって口づけを交わし、ゆったりと互いの肌をまさぐった。そして何度かはそのまま情欲に溺れることもあった。ヴィクトルはマッカチンがやって来たときはとても楽しかったとはいえ、もう割って入れないようにしておいた。やがて午後二時になるころには吹雪は峠を越え、ヴィクトルは勇利のお腹の鳴る音を聞いた。  
「ちょっと出かけようか」と聞いてみる。「マッカチンを散歩させて、なにか食べよう」  
　勇利がヴィクトルへ微笑みかけるが、メガネをかけていないのでどこか焦点があっていない。もうヴィクトルは、勇利が以前コンタクトをつけてみたが目が痛くなるので苦手だということを知っていた。  
「いいよ。でも犬を連れて入れるレストランなんてあるかな」  
「ペット可の店を何軒か見つけてある」ヴィクトルが言った。「それにマッカチンは外に出かけたときはすごくおとなしいよ。暴れるのは、大好きな人が一緒のときだけ」  
　これを聞いた勇利が頬を緩めた。ヴィクトルはもう一度口づけたい衝動に駆られた。勇利が引きはがすまでキスは続いたが、彼の微笑みは絶えなかった。  
「ヴィクトルのバカ。ぼくはお腹すいたの」と勇利。「出かけるからパンツ穿いて」  
「勇利の意地悪」　ヴィクトルがからかい半分に言うと、勇利に尻を蹴られる羽目になった。「ちょっと、勇利ってば！」  
　勇利が唇をとがらせた。  
　外へ出ると、街中がクリスタルのようにきらめき、純白のレースに覆われていた。今度は勇利のほうからヴィクトルの手を取り、手袋をした指を絡めた。ちょっとしたしぐさがヴィクトルの胸の火を燃えたたせ、冬をあと十二ヶ月でも耐えられそうな力をくれる。ヴィクトルは勇利の手を握り返し、歩道に沿って歩きながら握りしめていた。  
　街を行くと、雲のあいまから太陽がわずかに覗くだけになると、急激に冷えこんできた。ヴィクトルが案内したサンドイッチの店は、洒落た店ではなかったが、開いているだけマシだった。店員はみんな親切で、マッカチンを見ると笑みを浮かべた。  
（プードルが生まれつき人懐っこい犬なのは幸いだった。おかげでヴィクトルは、マッカチンがカウンターの少年に会うなりうれしそうに吠える理由を説明せずに済んだ）  
　勇利とヴィクトルはカウンターで注文を済ませると窓辺のテーブルへ陣取った。そこからは、雪国と化した街をおっかなびっくり探索しだした人たちが見えた。  
「ぼく、母さんのカツ丼のことはもう話した？」  
　食事をしながら勇利が聞いた。  
「一度か二度、聞いたかな」とヴィクトル。「大好物なんだよね？」  
　勇利の言葉に、逐一初めて知ったかのように振る舞わなくていいというのはとても気楽で、妙な気分だった。  
「そうそう。すっごくおいしいよ。身内贔屓かもしれないけど、母さんは温泉のお客さんにも料理を出してる。もし日本に来ることがあったら食べてに来て」  
　言いながら勇利は頬を赤らめ、視線はすばやくヴィクトルをうかがって、すぐ自分のサンドイッチへと戻った。  
「きっと行くよ」  
　ヴィクトルは言うと、テーブルの向こうへ手を伸ばし、勇利の手を取ると握った。目をあげた勇利の輝くような表情が、ヴィクトルの胸のなかのなにかに火を点ける。見ないようにしていたことがあったのに、心が掻き乱される。ヴィクトルはすこしだけ、未来を夢見ることがどんな感じだったか、思い出すことを自分に許した。勇利のいる未来を。  
　勇利はその手を握り返して笑みを浮かべた。  
「うん。待ってる」  
　ヴィクトルはこのときばかりは、マッカチンが残った食事を欲しがって吠え、二人に割って入ってきたことがありがたかった。おかげで下手に返事をして、心の底の不安を言葉にしなくて済んだ。  
「これからどうするの？」  
　食べ終わると勇利が聞いた。勇利はあまり考えていないか、ヴィクトルの奇怪な話にびっくりするほど適応しているかのどちらかなのだろう。勇利は彼自身が思うよりずっと柔軟にものを考えられる人物だと、このときすでにヴィクトルは内心で考えていた。  
「うん……」ヴィクトルが口を開く。「もうちょっと散歩しようか。そばに公園がある。隅から隅まで雪が積もってきれいだよ」  
　二人はまた冷えた午後の街へと出た。夕刻が近いが、ヴィクトルはほとんど気にしていなかった。行くつもりの公園はサンドイッチの店から歩いて三十分ほどだ。南国の木々や植えこみはすっかり雪をかぶり、白い毛布の下になにが隠れているかわからないほどだ。到着してみると、来ていたのはヴィクトルと勇利だけではなかった。ぶらぶら散歩していると、曲がりくねった道の途中でなにか冷んやりと濡れたものが後頭部に当たったので、ヴィクトルはあっと叫んで前のめりによろめいた。  
「うわ――」  
　すぐに勇利もやられ、濡れた雪つぶてに横っ面をピシャリと打たれた。メガネが斜めにずれる。ヴィクトルが振り返ると子どもが二人目に入った。十歳かせいぜい十二歳だろう。真っ白な雪に覆われた木立の後ろへ一目散に逃げていく。  
　勇利を振り返ったヴィクトルの顔に、笑みが広がった。  
「ケンカを売られた」  
　いかにも真剣に言うと、勇利が目を瞠った。すでにヴィクトルは屈んで雪を集め、丸く固めていた。攻撃がやって来たほうへ雪玉を力いっぱい投げつけると、植えこみの陰に身を潜めた。雪玉が木に当たり、木立の後ろから大きな笑い声が湧き起こった。  
「ヴィクトル、本気で――」  
　勇利が言い終わらないうちに新たな雪つぶてが飛んできて、あやうくメガネを飛ばされかけた。  
「もう！」  
　勇利もまた茂みの陰に隠れ、憤然として乱暴にメガネを直す。  
「やったな！」  
　ヴィクトルは叫ぶと茂みから身を乗り出し、作ったばかりの雪つぶてを空中に放った途端、顔面に反撃を食らった。勇利が腹を抱えて笑いだした。マッカチンが楽しそうに吠え、二人の周りを跳ね回る。スマートな大人であるところのヴィクトルは、手にいっぱいの雪を掴むと勇利へ向かって思いきり投げた。勇利は悲鳴をあげ、急いで立ちあがると両手いっぱいに雪を掻き集め、そこからは全面戦争だった。  
　ヴィクトルは見事に負けた。笑いすぎてまともに反撃できなかったのだ。ヴィクトルと勇利は雪の広場をぐるぐる回って、子供たちを、お互いを、マッカチンまで追いかけた。手当たり次第に雪つぶてを投げ、ぶつけられると怒ってわめき立てた。追いかけっこをするうち、公園の真ん中にある小さな池までやって来ていた。浅いので、突然訪れた酷寒のせいですっかり凍っている。  
　子どもたちは氷の上を猛ダッシュして、目新しい遊びに興奮して吠えるマッカチンに追いかけられると笑いながら逃げた。ヴィクトルは勇利とともに池に乗ると、氷が全員の重さに持ち堪えられるか心配したが、真ん中まで来ると固く凍っていることがわかった。足を滑らせて勇利にぶつかり、折り重なって転んだときに判明したのだ。尻もちをついたヴィクトルが気づいたときには勇利が上に乗っかっていたので、最悪の運命をまぬがれたことは間違いなかった。  
「大丈夫？」  
　ヴィクトルは顔をあげ、恋人へ微笑みかけた。見あげる勇利の、メガネがずりさがっている。  
「うん、おかげさまで」  
　勇利は答えた途端にヴィクトルの襟元に雪を突っこんだ。  
　悲鳴をあげたヴィクトルはすぐに両手で勇利をつかまえ、氷のように冷たい指先を彼のジャケットの下から突っこむと柔肌に押しつけた。勇利が拷問でも受けたようにうめき声をあげ、ヴィクトルから離れようと身をよじったので、二人とも酔っぱらったアザラシみたいに氷の上をのたくった。  
　凍った池でスケートが始まったので、雪合戦は取り止めとなった。ヴィクトルと勇利のよろよろの千鳥足が「スケート」にあたるのならだが。氷はすっかり滑らかというわけにはいかず、スケート靴もなかったが、池の端から反対の端へと滑って行けるくらいには平らだ。  
　ヴィクトルはプログラムのひとつを演じようとしたが、さすがにスケート靴なしではその優美さもセイウチ並みだ。池の上にはいくつか雪山ができていたが、ヴィクトルがスピンしようとしてその雪山送りになったときには、勇利が発作を起こしたように笑い転げた。勇利はターンをしたが、氷上を不器用にジグザグ進む動きは、酔っぱらいのホッケー選手が見よう見真似でダンスをしているようだった。駆けてきたマッカチンに脚にじゃれつかれた途端に転んだ。  
　ヴィクトルのこれまでの人生で、いちばん楽しく誰かと過ごした時間だった。ただヴィクトルは面目が潰れる可能性が残っていることに気づくべきだった。誠実になるタイミングはこれまでいくらでもあったのに。  
　やがて二人とも疲れきって下着までびしょ濡れになったころ、宵闇が街を包みはじめた。  
「ホテルへ返ろうか」  
　ヴィクトルは言い、雪山から勇利を助け起こす。冷えた唇へ口づけると勇利が身を乗り出したので頬を緩めた。それからタクシーを拾うため、肩を並べて大通りへ戻っていった。  
　マッカチンも乗せてくれるタクシーが見つかるまで何台か見送ったが、それでもまだ歩くよりは早くホテルへ着いた。ホテルの正面玄関へ到着するころには、ヴィクトルも勇利も気温の低下と濡れた服のせいで震えていた。  
「お風呂を入れてくるよ」  
　部屋へ入るなりヴィクトルが言った。  
「う、うん」  
　勇利は答え、歯をカチカチと鳴らしながら濡れた服を脱ぎだした。部屋に戻っていくらかマシになったが、外で遊んだせいでヴィクトルの体は芯から冷えていた。  
　ヴィクトルは入浴の準備を整えながら、このあとのことに思いを巡らせ鼻歌を歌っていた。勇利がいてくれれば、タイムループのことを知る勇利がいてくれれば、もしかしたら――とヴィクトルは思い描いた。二人なら眠らない方法を見つけ、タイムループを断ち切ることができるかもしれない。目を閉じ、ささやかな願いに思いを馳せる。以前から抱いていた甘い想像が去来していた。朝起きたら、隣に勇利がいる世界。フリーを滑る勇利を見ること。ソチの外へと勇利をデートに連れ出すこと。  
　幸せな想像も、ヴィクトルがホテルのやわらかなバスローブに身を包んでベッドルームへ戻り、ベッドの端に座る勇利を見つけるまでの短いあいだだった。服は脱ぎかけで、濡れたシャツは床の上だったが、ズボンはボタンを外しただけだった。勇利は耳にスマートフォンを押し当てたまま、完全に固まって青ざめていた。  
　ヴィクトルの心臓が凍りついた。  
「勇利」  
　言いかけるが、のどが絞めつけられる。  
　勇利が目をあげたが、そのときはまだ、ヴィクトルに焦点があっていなかった。しばらくの沈黙の後、スマートフォンが膝へおろされる。  
「お姉ちゃんから留守録があって」と固唾を飲んだ。「ぼくの――実家の犬が――ヴィっちゃんが……」  
　消え入りそうな声を聞いたヴィクトルが近づこうとすると、勇利が体をこわばらせた。  
「来ないで」声はかすれ、目は見開かれている。「知ってたの？　だからぼくに携帯の電源を切っておけって言ったの？」  
　しまった――とヴィクトルは内心で叫んだ。  
「勇利、違うんだ」  
　言って伸ばした手を、勇利に弾かれてたじろいだ。  
「ずっと知ってたんでしょ」  
　勇利の声は一オクターブ上ずって、責めるように冷淡だった。  
「よくこんなことできるね。どうしてなの？」  
　声を震わせ、スマートフォンを放すとベッドの上で膝を抱えた。凍えるような視線がヴィクトルへ向けられる。あたたかく甘い雰囲気は排水溝に吸いこまれたように消えていた。すでに涙は頬へと伝い、きれいなブラウンの瞳が虚ろに光を跳ね返している。  
「それは、それは――ッ」  
　ヴィクトルは息を飲んだ。パニックに陥りまともな言葉が出てこない。泣かれるのは苦手だった。そんなときヴィクトルは自分が役立たずだと感じて、どうしていいかわからなくなる。  
「いつも勇利は落ちこんでた！　すごく悲しそうで、自分を責めて――俺はただ――」  
　髪を掻きあげ、勇利へ暗澹とした視線を投げた。  
「悲しむおまえを毎日見るのがどれだけつらいか」そう言ってしまった。「一度くらい、楽しい一日を過ごしてほしかった」  
　勇利が声をつまらせる。枕を持ちあげ力任せにヴィクトルを殴った。ヴィクトルはうめきこそしたが動じなかった。  
「ぼくが泣くと迷惑なんだね」  
　勇利は日本語で言い捨てると泣き崩れた。引っつかんだ枕を胸に抱えて顔を埋めると、肩を震わせ、声を殺して泣いた。  
「勇利……」  
　ヴィクトルは惨めな気分でつぶやいた。しばらく勇利をじっと見つめ――ほかにできることがなかったから――そば近くに引きよせ、そっと肩へ腕を回した。勇利はわずかに体を丸めたが、やがて受け容れてヴィクトルの抱擁に身を預けた。勇利はしゃくりあげ、細い体を震わせ、目も当てられないくらい激しく泣いた。ヴィクトルにはそれが、ときどき弱々しく胸を叩かれたことよりずっと痛かった。  
　さらに十分ほど経ち勇利が落ち着くまで、ヴィクトルはバスタブから湯があふれていないか確認した以外はずっとそばを離れなかった。やがて勇利の濡れた服を脱がし、熱い風呂へ連れていけるようになった。勇利が身を任せてくれて、ヴィクトルは言葉にできないくらい幸せだった。勇利の髪と背中を洗うと、胸に背を預けてくれた。ヴィクトルの腕は恋人を包んでいた。  
　彼はなにも言わなかったが、まだ苦しんでいることはヴィクトルにもわかっていた。ヴィクトルはたいてい、この種のできごとに気をわずらわせることはなかったが、今回は心底悩んでいた。  
「勇利」とささやきかける。「その――ごめん。あんなふうに騙すべきじゃなかった」  
「うん、そうだね」  
　勇利はため息をつくと、わずかに湯に身を沈めた。  
「いったいどうして時間を、その……くり返すことになったの……？　日本語を覚えるくらい何度もくり返しているけど、まだわかってないんでしょう？」  
「解決しなくてうんざりしてる」ヴィクトルは静かに言った。「ただ勇利を守りたいだけなのに、笑顔にしてあげられない。俺はいつも一日のはじまりまで戻り、 なにをしても意味がない」  
「守ってくれなくていいよ。こんなことがあったら、誰でも落ちこむと思うから。いくらでもリセットできていいよね。やり直しがきいて――」  
「いいわけない」ヴィクトルは思わず言っていた。「こんなおぞましい――」  
「よく言うよ」  
　勇利に言い返され、ヴィクトルは口をつぐんだ。勇利は唇を噛んでうつむいたが、やがてほっそりした手はヴィクトルの手に触れて指が絡まった。ヴィクトルがそっと握ると、勇利から握り返され胸が温かくなった。  
「ヴィクトルは未来を知ってる」勇利の気持ちは、話ができるくらいに落ち着いたようだ。「ぼくは知らない。ヴィクトルはぼくに……信じて、ついて来てほしいって頼んだ。ぜんぶ、ぼくのために言ってくれたことだった。それで――びっくりしたよ。うれしかった」勇利がすこし鼻をすすった。「ヴィクトルはぼくに起こることを知っていた。それなのに――ぼくの心の支えになろうとはせず、逃げようって考えた。ぼくは明日の朝起きても、全部なかったことにはならない。そうでしょ？」  
　ヴィクトルはなにも答えなかった。面目ない気持ちと羞恥が体中を這い回り、胸に空いた穴を焼いて、言葉を紡げずにいた。もはや事実から目を逸らせなくなっていた。勇利は当然、真利から電話がかかってくるとヴィクトルにとって面倒だからスマートフォンの電源を切らされたと考えるだろう。自分はそんなに間違っていたのかと思うと、心の底からつらくなった。  
　勇利はため息をつくとわずかに向きを変え、どこか上の空でヴィクトルの胸に顔をうずめた。ヴィクトルは勇利が心変わりして逃げてしまうのを恐れるように、衝動的に回した腕の力を強めた。  
「もし明日、目を覚まして土曜日になっていたら、それでもぼくといたい？」  
　尋ねた声は、かろうじて聞き取れるくらい小さかった。ヴィクトルは身をこわばらせた。  
「当たり前だ」  
　そう言ったが、なにかがのどをチクリと刺すようで、声はのどに引っかかった。勇利が小さく頭を振った。  
「なんだか夢みたいな一日だった。子供の頃からずっと尊敬してきた人が、一緒に過ごそうって言ってくれた。でもそれは、ぼくが都合がいいってだけだったみたい」  
　その疲弊した声にヴィクトルが内心でため息をついたのは、勇利のこういう面をよく知っていたからだ。この少年の不安と悲しみは、自らの自画像を汚してしまう。ヴィクトルは深いため息をつかずにはいられなかった。勇利をさらにきつく抱きしめ、肩ごしに首すじへ口づけ、そして唇を喉へと這わせていく。勇利があえかな声をあげ顔をそむける。その仕草にヴィクトルの胸は痛んだ。  
「落ちこませたね」と勇利の耳元でささやきかける。「俺は――臆病になってた。勇利は落ちこむことなんてない。時間の檻に閉じこめられたのは、自分を変えなきゃならないのは勇利じゃなくて俺だ。勇利はなにも悪くない」  
　この言葉に勇利は身じろぎ、ヴィクトルのほうへ顔をあげた。その顔があいかわらず赤いのは、涙のせいか熱い湯のせいかはわからない。ヴィクトルはわずかに顔をよせ、彼の表情を見守った。やがて勇利は首を伸ばして唇を触れあわせると、抱擁のなかで体から力を抜いた。  
　湯が冷めてくるまで二人はそうしていた。勇利は長いこと濡れた服を着たままで冷えたはずなので、それ以上体を冷やさないようにと、ヴィクトルはバスタブから出て二人分のタオルとバスローブを取ってきた。ヴィクトルは内心で、勇利が我慢の限界に達し、自分の部屋へ戻ってしまうことを恐れていた。しかし二人にじゃれつくマッカチンがいてもなお、ヴィクトルにベッドへと手を引かれると機嫌よくふかふかの毛布とシーツのなかに身を落ちつけた。  
　ヴィクトルはルームサービスを二人前頼んだ。たっぷりの野菜と鶏の炒めものにしたのは、あまり重い料理を食べる気になれなかったからだ。それからベッドの勇利の隣へもぐりこんだ。勇利はすぐに彼に身をよせ、ヴィクトルに肩を抱かれるに任せた。  
「チェレスティーノに、朝には部屋にいないって知らせないと」  
　勇利がぼんやりと言った。ヴィクトルは息を飲んだ。  
「今夜、一緒にいてくれるの？」  
　声の震えを抑えることができなかった。勇利が頭をもたげ、かすかに微笑む。  
「やっぱりヴィクトルが好きだから。それにこうでもしないと、あなたの呪いを解けない」  
　これ以上望めないというほど勇利の表情がやわらいだので、ヴィクトルはすっかり形相を崩した。ただどれだけすばらしい伴走者がいようとも、眠らないでいることはヴィクトルが思ったより難しかった。勇利はもう一度したいかヴィクトルに尋ねた。わざと日本語に替え、真っ赤になりながらやっとのことでその質問を口にしたようだった。だがヴィクトルは辞退するしかなかった。  
「したくないわけじゃない」その言葉を強調するために、勇利の美しい腰の曲線をぎゅっと抱く。「でも俺たちいつも、するとすぐに寝ちゃうんだ」  
「……う」  
　勇利は唇をすぼめ口をとがらせた。ヴィクトルはこらえきれずに笑ったが、腹に勇利から仕返しの肘打ちを食らってもよけたりはしなかった。  
　二人は夕食を済ませるとコーヒーを注文しリビングへ戻った。一日中、外で思い切り遊んだあとでは、ベッドだとあまりに温かくて眠くなってしまうからだ。ヴィクトルはスーツケースからトランプを発掘し、ドゥラークというロシアのトランプゲームを勇利に教えることにした。すぐに決着がつくよう、ダイアだけ使うローカルルールで遊んだ。勇利はヴィクトルへのお礼に、最初の二ゲームで圧勝してみせた。  
　そのうちヴィクトルは卑怯な戦術に頼り始め、勇利からメガネを取りあげたり、テーブルをひっくり返すようマッカチンをけしかけようとしたりした。ヴィクトルはそこまでしても一度も勝てなかったばかりか、ソファの隣から勇利にタックルされてくすぐられ、涙がでるほど笑って許してほしいと泣き叫ぶ羽目になった。  
　ヴィクトルの必死の努力にもかかわらず、何時間か過ごすうちに勇利は何度か寝落ちしかけた。ヴィクトルはあらぬ方角を見ている勇利を抱きよせ、優しいキスですぐに正気に戻さねばならなかった。一度などはシャツの背中に氷を入れもした。勇利が長谷津にいた頃の、スケートの練習の話をしたときには途中で目をうるませたので、ヴィクトルが抱きしめてやるとそのまま彼は膝に顔を埋めて泣いた。  
　そのあとは動画を見た。最初のうちはテレビ番組を流したが、そのうちユーチューブでくだらない動画を探し始めた。午前一時半にもなると勇利はヴィクトルの肩でうとうとし始めた。ヴィクトルはパソコンの電源を落とし、勇利を支えてベッドルームへ歩かせるとベッドへ寝かせた。  
「このまま起きていられたら、何時まで行けるかな？」  
　尋ねる声は眠気でふわふわしている。メガネはちゃんとサイドテーブルに置かれ、彼は枕からヴィクトルを見あげて目をまたたかせ、髪を乱している。きれいな子だとヴィクトルは思った。  
「三時か四時までかな」ヴィクトルが答えた。「前にも深夜まで起きていたことがあるけど、三時をまたいだことがない」  
「うーん。キツイね」  
「勇利は寝てて」と優しく言った。「俺は起きてる。大丈夫だから」  
　勇利はため息とともになんとか起きあがり、ベッドのヘッドボードへ背をあずけるとヴィクトルへよりかかった。  
「ヤコフコーチのところの練習はどんな感じ？」  
　尋ねると、勇利は頭を広い肩へもたせかけた。ヴィクトルは微笑み、勇利の手を取ると指を絡める。  
「怒りっぽい爺さんだよ」ヴィクトルは言った。「冬眠から目を覚ますのが早すぎたクマって感じ」  
　ヤコフに出会ったころのことをおだやかな声で語った。わずか七歳でスケートを始めたときのこと、両親の許しでヤコフの門下生になれて大喜びしたこと。そして一生懸命練習して振り返ることをしなかった。  
　勇利は握ったヴィクトルの手の甲を親指で優しく撫でながら笑みを浮かべた。彼のまぶたが落ち、握った手の指から力が抜けるまでヴィクトルは話し続けた。勇利の寝顔を見つめる。室内にはランプがひとつ、暖かな光を灯すだけだ。ヴィクトルは深く息を吸うと、ゆっくりと吐き出した。  
「おまえみたいに優しくて、温かくて、誠実な人はほかにいないよ」とささやいた。「こんな気持ちになったのはおまえが初めてだ。おまえのおかげで気力を取り戻せて、俺は――今よりマシな人間になろうって思える。俺なんて、おまえにはふさわしくない。でももしふさわしい男になれたら、生涯おまえを愛するって誓うよ」  
　勇利がわずかにまぶたを開き、ヴィクトルによりかかり直してつぶやいた。  
「なにか言った？」  
　ヴィクトルは顔をよせ彼のひたいへ口づけた。  
「おやすみ」

＊　＊　＊

　―― YOU’D MAKE A GROWN MAN CRYYYY-YYYY ――  
　ヴィクトルは目を覚ました。その曲はナイフのように眠りを破り、しばらく起きるのを拒んでみたが、結局は寝返りを打ってスマートフォンをつかんだ。通話終了ボタンを押し、力いっぱいスマートフォンを床へ投げつけると、それは跳ねながらサイドテーブルの下をくぐり、部屋の反対側へと飛んでいった。  
　ベッドへドサリと腰を落とし、両手に顔を埋めた。毛布のなかにマッカチン以外いないことを確認する必要もなかった。こみあげる涙で喉がつまり、どれだけ大きく喉を上下させてもまったく飲みくだせない。  
　あふれる涙は苦く、ストレートのジンのように喉を焼く。ここ十五年でこれほど泣いたことはなかった。鋭いガラスの破片を含んだ空気が肺を出入りして、ヴィクトルをズタズタに引き裂いた。這ってきたマッカチンに、心配そうに手や頬を舐められるうちに手をおろすと、愛犬はクンクン鳴いたり鼻をこすりつけたりし出した。それでも涙は治まらなかった。体内の生命維持のための器官が破裂して、心臓から一気に大量の血液がこぼれだしているかのようだった。  
　涙が枯れるまで泣いたら、マッカチンのやわらかな毛並みに顔を埋め、一時間もベッドに突っ伏していた。もし愛犬がいなかったらとてもつらかっただろうとぼんやり考える。鼻を押しつけてきたマッカチンに、手や顔、髪を舐められた。落ちこんでいたにもかかわらず、頬髭に頬をくすぐられて息ができないほど笑った。  
　やがて身を起こすと、疲弊して長いため息を吐いた。外からは、風の咆哮が聞こえた。また吹雪に朝に戻ってきていた。  
「大丈夫」言って、ヴィクトルは大きく息をついた。「大丈夫だよ」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ■ 著者コメント  
> シルニキはロシア料理で、とてもおいしそうです。今食べたいです。  
> なんと言っても、今ここは気温が二度くらいのようなので（ため息）。  
> 同じくドゥラークも実在します。以前やったことがあるのですが、ルールの説明はなかなか難しいです。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ■著者コメント  
> いつものことですが、文中のロシア語はがんばって調べたものなので、もし違っていても許してください。  
> "о боже" は "Oh my God" で、"блять" は "Fuck" です。

　あの日以来、変わったことがある。  
　正確には、ヴィクトルのなかで変わったことがある。コペルニクス的転回だった。勇利は宇宙の中心で、ヴィクトルはその周りを回る衛星となった。  
　来る日も来る日も勇利を追いかけることはやめた。勇利が寄せてくれる愛情や尊敬に応え、行動を改めるという約束を果たしたければ、そうもしていられないと悟ったからだ。だがヴィクトルがどこにいようとなにをしていようと、勇利は世界の中心で、北極星で、明るく輝いて行くべき道へ導いてくれた。それにソチのどこにいても、ヴィクトルは勇利とのあいだに引力を感じられた。  
　最初に変えたことは、勇利を午後、絶対に一人きりにしないことだった。ヴィクトルはたいていは勇利のそばにいるようにした。正午までか、可能ならもっと早く勇利を部屋から引きずりだし、彼が運命の電話を受けるときにはそばにいた。そうでないとき――たとえば外へ出かけ、ホテルの周りを行き交う多くの人と同じように吹雪で立ち往生し、なんとか進もうとしているようなときは――電話が来る時間には、ほかの誰かを勇利の部屋へやる措置を取るか、勇利がリンクへ行きチェレスティーノのもとで練習をしているようしむけた。  
　だがなにをしていようと、どんな事情で手を離せなかろうと、すべて放棄して勇利のところへ行って親しくなりたいと、持てる愛情すべてで勇利を守りたいと後ろ髪を引かれない日はなかった。  
　ヴィクトルが何度もくり返すことをしいられる日が、ほぼ間違いなく勇利の人生で最悪の日だと知っているからなおさらつらいのだ。勇利の姉の真利が日本から電話してきて、ヴィっちゃんが亡くなった知らせをもたらす正確な時間も判明した。現地時間で午後一時二三分、日本では夜の七時三〇分すこし前だ。勇利のそばにいられないとしても、ヴィクトルはそのくらいの時間になると気がかりで、気づくと窓の外を見やったり空を見あげたりしていた。勇利の頭上に雲のようにたれこめる悲嘆と無力感が空に映じて、暗くなるのではないかと思えたのだ。  
　ソチという袋小路にヴィクトルを閉じこめた吹雪は、ヴィクトルの心の状態を映しているのだと、このときにはもう気づいていた。精神の象牙の塔に幽閉されていたのだ。だから勇利の状態が天候に反映されても不思議ではない。

＊　＊　＊

　ヴィクトルはまた、助けを求める人をいったん探し始めると、その驚くほど多くの人々のことを記憶から消すことができなくなった。何人かはわかりやすいサインをだしていた。ユーリ・プリセツキーは困った悪童というふうだが、他人からの手助けや愛情を必要としているのだと見抜くことはできた。それからクリストフは一見なにごとも気にしていないようだが、ヴィクトルと恋仲にならなかったことで神経質になっていると気づくのには、同じ日をくり返す呪いにかかる必要もなかった。クリストフの豊かな感受性は、すばらしいスケーターである彼の素質のひとつと言えた。  
　助けを必要としていたのは、ヴィクトルのライバルや友人たちだけではなかった。この街は手助けを、ときにはそれ以上のものを求める人たちであふれていたのだ。この摩訶不思議な吹雪のせいで迷惑をこうむった人々もいて、そういう人々には余計に申し訳なく思った。結局、街が吹雪に降りこめられた原因も、氷と雪に閉ざされたままである原因も、ヴィクトルにあったのだ。  
（ヴィクトルはタイムループに囚われてどのくらい経つのか考えたくなかった。もし抜け出すことができたらと考えると、もう歳を取るのを厭うことはないと思う。「不老不死」に憧れる人がいるが、いいものではないと心の底から理解した。あいかわらず毎朝スケートの練習へ行き、氷上で過ごす時間を楽しんではいたが、もはやそれは人生の最重要事項ではなくなっていた）  
　そしてヴィクトルは、傷ついた人々を見れば見るほど助けたくなった。人生の大半を、関心を外へ向けるのでなく、内面に集中して過ごしてきた。うまく使えなかった筋肉を、うまく動かせるようにするといったことだ。  
　自身の欠点に気づいたときには狼狽したが、それもほんのしばらくのことだった。改めたければ使える時間はたっぷりあるのだから、精一杯やってみることにした。  
　わがままを言い、手助けしてもらい、かわいがってもらったのになにも返してこなかったことを思い出すと、過去に戻ってひどい行いをなかったことにしたくもなったが、それはできない。できるのは前へ進んで自分を変えることだけ。  
　だから、そうすることにした。

＊　＊　＊

　―― YOU’D MAKE A GROWN MAN CRYYYY-YYYY ――  
　ヴィクトルはぱっと目を開くとスマートフォンへ手を伸ばした。  
「おはよう、ヤコフ」と答える。眠気でロレツが回っていないのはわざとだ。「早すぎない？」  
「起きるんだ、ヴィクトル」ヤコフが言った。「さっさとリンクへ行かないと、たどり着けなくなるぞ」  
「え？」言って、ヴィクトルは伸びをした。「オーケイ、わかったよ。すぐ行く。あとでね！」  
　ヤコフが外の吹雪のことを言わないうちに電話を切ると、メール作成画面を開いて送信先を追加していく。  
「おはよう！　今日のＧＰＦは中止になったよ。急な吹雪のせいだって。でもリンクは使えるよ！　俺は練習するからおいでよ。終わったらランチをごちそうするよ♡　ヴィクトル」  
　これを送信するとスマートフォンをベッドへ放り、バスルームへと向かった。さっさとシャワーを浴びて準備しなければならない。本格的に降りだす前にみながリンクへ行けるよう、朝寝坊のスケーターたちをベッドから引きずりだすのだ。スマートフォンから返信の通知が聞こえたが、とりあえずは無視だ。  
「心配しないで、マッカチーン」  
　シャワーのなかから鼻歌まじりに声をかけた。名前を呼ばれたプードルは返事に鼻を鳴らし、バスルームのタイルに座ったまましっぽを振った。  
「今日は俺と一緒だよ。部屋に閉じこめたりしないから！」  
　マッカチンがワンと吠えた。  
　最初の停留所はクリストフの部屋だった。クリストフは用がない限り竜巻のなかでも寝ている男だ。ヴィクトルは、あんなふうに体内時計を自由に切り替えられる人間には会ったことがない。大きくドアをノックすると、三回目でやっと乱暴にドアが開き、寝乱れた姿のクリスが現れた。  
「なに？」クリスの口調はきつかったが、そこにいる人物を見て平静に戻った。「ヴィクトル？　早起きだね」  
「まあね」ヴィクトルは微笑んで言った。「起こしてごめん。これからリンクへ練習へ行くんだ。吹雪で今日の試合は中止になったんだけど、リンクは開いてるからヤコフに呼ばれちゃって」  
「え……」ぼんやりと言ったクリスは、半開きの目でヴィクトルを見つめるうち目が覚めたらしい。「わかった。すぐ行くよ」  
「よかった！」ヴィクトルが言った。マッカチンが前へ出てクリスの手を舐めると、クリスの表情がいくらかやわらいだ。「あとでね！」  
　一人と一匹は四階へ向かいアリアンナ・サバティーニを起こし、さらに廊下を進んでカリーナと妹のクリスティーナを起こした。九時前に部屋のドアをノックしたら全員だいたい同じ反応をしたが、練習に誘っても断る者はいなかった。ヴィクトルがこのレベルの大会を好む理由のひとつはこれだった。全員が同じくらい競技に打ちこんでいる。  
　終点はいちばん重要だから最後に取っておいた。悠々と鼻歌まじりに勇利の部屋のドアをノックしたあと、細く開いたドアから勇利に見つめられると、ヴィクトルはにっこり笑いかけた。  
「おはよう、勇利！」と明るく声をかけた。「メールは読んでくれた？　一緒にリンクへ行けたらうれしいな」  
「えっと……」勇利は赤面し、自分の目が信じられないというふうにヴィクトルを見てまたたきした。「はい、読みました。えっとーー」  
　そこへマッカチンが割って入った。ドアの隙間へ頭を押しこみ、勇利に撫でてもらおうとして一生懸命に鼻を鳴らす。勇利の表情がやわらぎ、笑顔が広がった。  
「わあ、おはよう」言って、耳の後ろを掻いてやるとマッカチンが喜んでしっぽを振った。「あの、待っててください。すぐコートを取ってきます」  
「よかった！」ヴィクトルが笑みを浮かべると、マッカチンが勇利のあとについて部屋へ入ろうとした。「ああ、ごめんね。マッカチンはよっぽどきみが好きみたい」  
「ぼくも犬が大好きだから」  
　勇利はコートのファスナーをあげつつ戻ってくると、ヴィクトルのほうをうかがいながら言った。勇利はまだしっかり目を覚ましていないようだが、恋人の気持ちが沈みこむことがないよう、こんなふうに朝早くから不意打ちできたのは幸いだった。  
（ヴィクトルは自分の心のなかでだけ勇利をそう呼んだ。とはいえ勇利と何度寝ていようと、声に出して言える言葉ではない。厳密にはその日の終わりになるまで事実ではないのだが、そう呼ばずにはいられなかった）  
「きみのコーチにもメールするといいよ」エレベーターへ向かいながらヴィクトルが提案した。「コーチも練習に来たがるんじゃない？」  
「あ、そうですね」勇利はポケットからスマートフォンを出しメールを送ると、眉をひそめヴィクトルを見つめた。「どうしてぼくの部屋がわかったんですか？」  
「ここへ到着した日の夜は眠れなかったから、深夜のフロントにちょっと無理を言ってね」とヴィクトルは話した。「全員の部屋番号がわかるといいと思ったんだ」  
「え……」  
　勇利は絶句した。  
　地上へ下りようとエレベーターへ乗ると、マッカチンが勇利の脚に体をすりよせ、手に鼻を押しつけ撫でてもらおうとした。犬を連れてきてよかったとヴィクトルは思った。マッカチンは午前中なら勇利をなごませ、打ち解ける手助けをしてくれる。  
　ホテルの正面玄関に近づくにつれ、勇利は歩を緩め外の吹雪に目を瞠った。  
「うわあ、ソチがこんな天気になるとは思わなかった」  
「普通はならないよ」答えて、ヴィクトルはニッと笑った。「ある意味、運がいいのかも。コートのボタンもしめたら？」  
　二人はしっかりと着こみ、吹雪のなかへ出ていった。曲がり角に来ると勇利がリンクの方角へ道を渡ろうとしたので、ヴィクトルは手を伸ばし細い手首をつかんだ。  
「こっち」とあごで右を示した。「あの角のほうに、マッカチンを連れていってあげたいんだ」  
「いいですよ」向かい風へと顔を向け、勇利が背を丸めた。「こんな日に出かける物好きなんてぼくらだけじゃないかな。賭けてもいいよ……」  
「俺だったら、そんな賭けはしないなあ。負けず嫌いのロシア人を甘くみてるね」ヴィクトルが答えた。「ほら、気をつけて。そこ、凍ってる」  
「え、どこ――」  
　言い終わらないうちに、凍った地面に雪が積もったところで転倒しそうになった。ヴィクトルが乗り出して支えてくれたから、どうにか持ちこたえた。  
「びっくりした！」  
　ヴィクトルが微笑みかけると、しばらくして勇利がすこしうろたえた様子で笑みを返した。  
「行こう」とヴィクトル。「コンスタンティンを助けないと」  
「コンスタンティンって誰？」  
　勇利は聞こうとしたが、前方であがった耳障りな音に遮られた。ヴィクトルが音のほうへ走りだした。車道の二百メートルほど向こうで、白い大型セダンが雪道でスリップし、縁石を乗り超えて滑っていった。その車が大きな雪山へ追突して停まる。ヴィクトルと勇利が動かなくなった車へ走り寄ると、ちょうど運転席のドアがこじ開けられ、ドライバーが歩道へ這い出るのが見えた。  
「大丈夫ですか？」  
　勇利が叫んだ。車へ近寄ると、動転した男がバランスを崩し、雪のなかへ倒れこむ前に受け止めた。  
「頭が痛い……」  
　コンスタンティンが言った。この日の彼は自己紹介する必要もない。男の額には真っ赤な染みが広がっている。ヴィクトルはすでにハンカチを取り出していた。ホテルを出るときに持ってきたものだ。マッカチンはコンスタンティンの隣へ座ると体を寄せ、彼を支えるように腰へ鼻を押しつけている。ここのところヴィクトルは愛犬をよく連れ歩いていたので、今やマッカチンは主人と同じくらいさまざまな日課を憶えこんでいた。  
「救急車を呼んで」  
　ヴィクトルが、コンスタンティンを助け起こしながら言った。ヴィクトルは勇利へ電話番号を教えると、二人で車の後部座席から毛布を引っぱりだして男の尻の下に敷き、もう一枚を肩へかけてやった。ヴィクトルがコンスタンティンの額の傷を押さえていると、幸いにも二十分ほどで救急車が到着した。  
　救急隊が救急車の後部へコンスタンティンを担ぎこむと、勇利はヴィクトルと共に後方へ引き、ほうっと息を吐きだした。  
「ここを離れよう」ヴィクトルがささやいた。「警察が来るまでここにいたら、そうとう足止めを食らう」  
「わ、わかった」と勇利。「でも、ちょっと待って、どうして――」  
「こっち」  
　ヴィクトルは勇利の手をにぎってせき立てた。  
　二人ともリンクへはすこし遅れて到着した。勇利は道中で遭遇した事故のことをコーチに話したが、誰も遅刻なんて気にしていないようだった。ヴィクトルはヤコフの小言と叱責を聞いていた。それはオブラートに包まれた親心だから、一番弟子が怪我を負うような危険を冒したのでないとヤコフが納得するまで、おとなしく耐えていた。  
「それにしても、たくさん選手が来とるな」  
　ヤコフが言ったので、スケート靴の紐を結んでいたヴィクトルが答えた。  
「俺が呼んだ」冷や水を浴びせられたようなヤコフの表情を見て、ヴィクトルは微笑んだ。「そのほうが楽しいと思って」  
　そう言い残し、ヴィクトルはリンクへ滑りだした。  
　氷上に十数人もスケート選手がいたせいで練習はすこし大変だったが、みなで工夫した。  
誰かがスマートフォンで音楽を流しはじめた。ヴィクトルはミラを疑っているが、まだ犯人は特定できていない。ポップスのいわゆる名曲メドレーで、ヴィクトルはミモザでも飲みたい気分になった。  
　ビヨンセの曲が始まったとき、クリストフとヴィクトルは短い休憩を取っており、入れ替わりにほかのスケーターたちが練習していたが、ヴィクトルはうずうずしてきた。クリスに向かい眉をあげてみせると、まるで示しあわせたように氷の上で即興のダンスが始まった。クリスの踊る、ポールダンスのようなノリのダンスにはヴィクトルは張りあえなかったが、彼を止めるようなことはしなかった。笑いが起こり、黄色い悲鳴もあがったが、大切なことはみなが笑って場がなごんだことだった。  
「みんな！」ヴィクトルは手を叩き、みなを見回しながらリンクをゆっくりと滑って回った。「さあ、練習がんばろう。俺はみんなと一緒に大会に出られて、本当にうれしいよ。最高の演技を見せてね！」  
　この宣言に喝さいがあがり、ヴィクトルは輝くような笑顔を浮かべた。ヴィクトルはリンクの端からこちらを見る勇利を見つけ、手を振った。勇利は赤くなりつつ、微笑んで手を振り返してくれた。よかったとヴィクトルは思う。彼はもらった勇気を、すべて自分の力にできるだろう。  
　午前が半分過ぎたころ、ヴィクトルはフリーの後半まで通し練習を終えた。ユーリが立ち留まり、ヤコフと話しているところへ滑っていく。ヴィクトルが近づくと、ユーリは話をやめてなんだろうというふうに彼を見つめた。  
「ユーリ、約束したプロを作ってるんだけど」ヴィクトルが話しかけた。「今、通して見てみる？　曲はまだ選んでないけど、意見を聞かせてほしいな」  
　ユーリが目を瞠る一方、ヤコフは眉を顰めた。  
「いつから振付なんて作っとったんだ？」  
　ヤコフが問いただしたが、ヴィクトルはとりあえず聞かなかったことにした。  
「滑ってくれ」ユーリが言った。「見たい」  
　ヴィクトルはにこりと笑いかけ、リンクの中央のほうへすこし戻った。まだ曲が決まっていないのは本当で、候補が二つあったのだ。もっと言うと、タイプの違う二曲と、それに合わせたバージョン違いの振付のあいだで迷っていたのだ。とはいえユーリには柔和なほうをとは思っていた。終わりのないタイムループのなかで、心の平安と答えを求め、聖ミカエル大聖堂で膝をついて祈りながら考えたものだ。ヴィクトルはすでに音楽をかけなくても滑れるくらい練習してきたので、勢いよく体を動かし、なにかを切望するような、身悶えるようなダンスを踊った。  
　とても集中していた。ユーリには物事の本質を見てほしかった。ヴィクトルは大切な約束は果たす男だというところを後輩に見せたかった。最後のスピンから身を起こし、胸の前で腕を組んだときには、胸のなかでしっかりとリズムを刻む自らの心音が聞こえるだけになっていた。  
　呼吸を整えて顔をあげた。ユーリが目を瞠り、これまでヴィクトルが見たこともないようなうれしそうな顔をしていた。予想通り、ヤコフのほうは眉を顰めたままだった。  
「ユーリには難しすぎる。まだクワドはさせられん」  
「すぐにできるようになる」ヴィクトルが返した。「わざと難しくしたんだ。ユーリならできるからね」  
　ヤコフをにらみつけていたユーリが、今度はぱっとヴィクトルを見た。その表情は燃えあがる炎のように輝いていた。  
「やってやる」柵の端をこぶしが白くなるほどぐっとつかみ、言い募った。「やってやるからな！」  
「いいね」ヴィクトルは言った。「ユーリの演技を楽しみにしてるよ」

＊　＊　＊

　あっという間にお昼になった。ヴィクトルは練習に来た全員の演技を褒めて回り、あとはプログラムの難しいところをさらったり、練習のあいまにほかのスケーターの演技を見たりした。ヴィクトルは午前中ずっと、ヤコフに見られていることに気づいていた。彼は眉をひそめつつもなにも言ってはこない。ヴィクトルは別にかまわなかった。実際、弟子の行動に困惑するコーチを責めることはできない。ただ自分の変化について説明すべきかどうか悩みはしなかった。  
　勇利がリンクの端で、スケート靴を脱ぎながらチェレスティーノと話しているところをヴィクトルは捕まえた。  
「勇利」急いで行ったからすこし息が弾んだ。「みんなでランチに行くんだ。勇利もおいでよ！」  
「あ、あの……」  
　勇利は言いかけてコーチを見つめた。  
　チェレスティーノがニッと笑い、「みんなと話してこい」と手を振った。「真昼間だから、おまえに酒を飲ませようとするヤツもいないだろう。なあ、勇利」  
「クリストフを甘く見てるね」  
　ヴィクトルが真顔で言うと、それを聞いた勇利が目を丸くしたが、そのあとふっと笑顔になったのでヴィクトルもつられて笑った。  
「うん、行く」と勇利。「着替えてきます」  
　ヴィクトルはずらりと並んだ観客席のなかに、繋いでおいたマッカチンを迎えに行くと、すぐに出口でみなと合流した。全員揃ってリンクを出発すると、外のあいかわらず猛烈な風を浴び、汗をかいたフィギュアスケーター一行からは悲鳴があがった。ヴィクトルは彼らを近くのレストランへ連れていった。リンクに近く、週末でなくともブランチを出しているのが決め手だった。  
（もともとは犬を連れて入れる店ではないが、こんなものすごい雪の金曜には、スタッフはあまり気にしないようだった）  
　みな寒さから解放されおしゃべりに興じながら、レストランの奥の大きなテーブルに座を占めた。  
　勇利の隣に座りたいのはやまやまだが、まだそうはいかない。次なる務めには絶好の機会で、きちんと決着をつけるとヴィクトルは決めていた。チャンスは、注文した全員分のドリンクが運ばれてきたあと訪れた。クリスティーヌとアリアンナが手洗いに立ち、テーブルの隅にクリスとヴィクトルだけが取り残されるタイミングがあったのだ。  
　ヴィクトルはテーブルの下、足でクリスの足を軽く小突いた。  
「クリス」  
　と小さく話しかける。  
「なあに？」クリスは長いまつ毛をまたたかせミモザを一口すすった。「きみのすてきな新プロを褒めてほしいのかな？」  
「え？」ヴィクトルはすこし考えてから笑いだした。「ああ、違うよ、あれはユーリ用。前に振付するって約束してたんだ。あれは確かにやりすぎかも。じゃなくて、クリスに話したいことがあったんだ」  
　クリスが眉をあげた。  
「聞こうか」  
　やわらかい声だったが、ヴィクトルは彼の気持ちを察していた。  
「パリでは悪いことをしたね」と静かに言った。「きみを傷つけた。クリスには、もっといい人がいるよ」  
　クリストフはなにも言わなかったがやや顔を曇らせ、ドリンクをちびりと舐めてヴィクトルの次の言葉を待っているようだった。ヴィクトルは唇を噛んだ。  
「どうもこういうのは苦手だな」とヴィクトルはやっと口を開いた。「でもきみに……謝りたかった。俺は人の気持ちをないがしろにしちゃいけなかった。きっと、クリスを王子様みたいに愛してくれる人が見つかるよ」  
　クリスがシャンパングラスを置いた。グラスの脚をつまみ、しばらくテーブルの上でクルクル回していた。ソーダのカクテルが泡立ちながら渦を巻いた。  
「そんなふうに言ってくれてありがとう」クリスがやっと口を開いた。「頭でも打ったの？」  
　ヴィクトルが微笑む。  
「そんなところかな」  
　クリスが笑い声をあげ、笑みを返してくれたときには心が晴れた。  
「きみはいいやつだな、ヴィクトル」言って、クリスは乾杯というふうに自分のグラスをヴィクトルのコーヒーカップに当てた。「気づくのに時間がかかることもあるようだけど」  
「がんばってるところだよ」  
　この日口にした言葉のなかで、いちばんの真実だった。  
　料理はおいしかった。全員が四八時間以内には試合に出るというのに、おそらくどの料理もカロリーオーバーだ。だがコーチはひとりも来ておらず、選手が注文した料理に判定がくだされることもない。マッカチンはテーブルのまわりをうろうろして、耳をピンと立たせ、うるんだ大きな瞳でみなを見ては分け前を欲しがった。やってきたウェイトレスは、ディナという三十代にしてはかわいらしい女性だった（ヴィクトルと勇利が、朝ここへ来たときとは別の女性だ）。淡いブラウンの髪は後ろに流され、乱雑にまとめられている。食事が終わるころ、ヴィクトルはドリンクサーバーのほうまで彼女のあとをついていくとクレジットカードを手渡した。  
「俺が払うから」と怖がらせないように微笑んだ。「すぐ会計をしてくれるかな」  
　その場で待ってレシートをもらうと、財布から札束を取りだした。  
「これはきみに」言って、声をひそめた。「これだけあれば家賃も、息子さんの薬代も払える。シーッ、いいから受け取って。よくがんばったね」  
　ディナはヴィクトルを見つめ、まるでそれが名誉市民の賞状ででもあるかのように金を握りしめた。彼女の瞳に涙があふれる。  
「どうしてあなたが――このことを――もらえません――」  
「もらって。大丈夫だから」ヴィクトルはそう言って身を寄せると、細い肩に手を置いた。「きみはいいお母さんだ。無理しないで。ぜんぶうまく行くから。ね？」  
　ディナはなにごとかを唱えると、ヴィクトルに腕を回してしっかりとハグした。ヴィクトルは紳士らしく、肩で彼女がぐずぐずと泣くのを気にも留めずハグで応えた。  
　ヴィクトルは体を離すと、通路の奥でこちらを見つめる勇利に気づいた。ヴィクトルが唇に指をあて「シーッ」とささやくと、勇利は顔を赤らめてうなずき、テーブルへ戻っていった。ヴィクトルは、勇利がなにか言ってくるか、テーブルにいたほかの選手たちに話してしまうかとも考えた。だが勇利はヴィクトルの行いを見てもの言いたげな顔をしていたわりに、それを胸にうちに留めておくことにしたようだった。  
　ヴィクトルは飲食代を支払ったと気づかれるやいなや、友人たちからひとしきり礼を言われたりいじられたりする羽目になった。やがてみなが揃って、ぞろぞろと出口へ歩きだした。ヴィクトルはおとなしく全員が席を立つのを待った。過剰な期待は持たないようにしていたが、みなが行ってしまっても勇利がまだ居残り複雑な表情でヴィクトルを見ていたときには、どうしても心が躍った。  
「やあ、勇利」  
　と声をかけた。どれだけ訓練を積んでも、クリスが言うところの「あどけない瞳」を向けられたら最後、勇利から目が離せなくなる。笑いかけると、勇利から曖昧な微笑みが返ってきた。  
「今日はなにがあったの？」やっと勇利が口を開いた。「その……雰囲気が違うから」  
　ヴィクトルは唇を噛んだ。  
「話してもいいけど、きっと信じてくれないよ」  
　答えると、勇利の眉があがった。  
「話してみて」勇利が言った。「知りたいんだ」  
　よかったと、ヴィクトルは思った。少なくとも電話が架かってくるまでは、一緒にいることは難しくないだろう。  
「いいよ」ヴィクトルはコートの前を閉めながら言った。「でも驚いても知らないよ？」  
　外の世界へ戻ると、マッカチンが楽しそうに二人のまわりを駆け回った。もはや吹雪のピークは過ぎたが、気温が下がり始めていた。わずかに降る雪が髪を乱す。勇利に好きなほうに行かせると、彼は一人と一匹の先頭に立って街中へと進み、雪に埋もれた歩道をゆっくりと歩いていった。  
　ヴィクトルはこのときまでには、勇利に状況を説明する練習を何度となく行っていた。懐疑的だった勇利が徐々に話を信用し、まさかという顔になっていく様子も気楽に見ていられるようになった。とはいえ勇利から頭がおかしいと思われたり、性質の悪いイタズラだと思われたりしないかという生理的な恐怖はそうもいかなかった。今回の勇利は、ブティックやカフェが立ち並ぶ通りの端でふと足を止め、ヴィクトルの顔をうかがった。  
「この会話は何回したの？」  
　とやっと尋ねた。ヴィクトルは頭を振った。  
「数えきれないくらい」言いながらも笑っていた。「でもなぜか勇利はいつも信じてくれるんだ」  
　勇利は目をまたたかせ、かすかに頬を染め視線を落とした。ヴィクトルはキスしたくてたまらなかったが、さしあたり我慢することにする。  
「なにかしたいことはある？」  
　ヴィクトルが雑念を払いのけるためにそう尋ねると、勇利が顔をあげた。  
「散歩しても、映画を見に行ってもいいよ。それともホテルへ戻る……？」  
　勇利はすこし考えから言った。  
「もうちょっと散歩しない？　こんなに雪が積もってるのを見るの、久しぶりなんだ」  
「いいよ」  
　ヴィクトルは勇利を先に行かせると、マッカチンとそのあとについていった。

＊　＊　＊

　オクサーナと出会ったのはまったくの偶然で、こういったことは珍しかった。勇利は先導役を任せられるとあちこちの通りをうろうろして、純白のドレスをまとったソチを見物していた。厳密に言えば、最初に出会ったのはオクサーナでなく、ペットであるプードルのヴァレリックだ。吹雪に向かって吠えながらマッカチンのほうへ跳ねてきたのだ。二匹は一緒になって走り回り、楽しそうにしっぽを振りながら吠えた。小さな公園に沿って歩いていたらマッカチンが園内へ突進していき、生まれて初めて雪を見たかのように雪のなかをはしゃぎ回ったのでヴィクトルは笑いだした。ヴァレリックがマッカチンと追いかけっこをしていると、パーカを着て、ヴァレリックのものとわかるリードを握りしめたオクサーナが息を弾ませてやって来たのだ。  
「ヴァレリック！」彼女はロシア語で叫んだ。「なにしてるの！」  
　彼女はヴィクトルの記憶の通りにかわいらしかった。顔にはそばかすがあり、背は勇利と同じくらいでふっくらしていて、きれいなブロンドを三つ編みにして垂らしている。ヴァレリックが飼い主に耳を貸さずマッカチンと公園を走り回っていたので、オクサーナはむっとしてため息をついた。  
「元気いっぱいだね」  
　ヴィクトルが笑いながら言った。英語で言ったのは、勇利にとってロシア語はほぼ存在しない言語だからという理由が大きい。勇利はちいさく笑みを浮かべてじゃれあう犬を見つめていたので、オクサーナの瞳がヴィクトルを捕らえ、大きくなるのに気づかなかった。  
「ヴィ、ヴィ、ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ！」彼女は悲鳴をあげ、勇利に目をやり、それからまたヴィクトルを見て英語に切り替えた。「すごい！　本人なのね！」  
「本人だよ」  
　ヴィクトルはうなずいて人懐こい笑みを向けた。  
　オクサーナはすでにポケットからスマートフォンを取りだそうと、ストラップについたプードルのチャームを引っぱっていた。  
「写真を撮ってもいいですか？」  
　と息せき切って尋ねる。  
「もちろん」  
　とヴィクトル。勇利が彼女のスマートフォンを受け取ると、ヴィクトルは雪の公園をバックに撮れるようオクサーナの腕を引いた。ヴィクトルは勇利へ笑いかけ、オクサーナの肩へ腕を回した。  
　勇利は笑みを返し、顔の前でスマートフォンをかまえた。  
「ふたりとも、笑って！」  
　勇利が何枚か撮影した。どの写真のオクサーナも、太陽のまぶしさにも負けないくらい、思い切り笑っているに違いないとヴィクトルは思った。  
「ありがとうございます！」  
　オクサーナは勇利からスマートフォンを返してもらうとフォトアルバムを見て、歩道だというのにその場で小躍りした。  
「勇利も一緒に撮ってくれますか？」  
　勇利は驚いて目をパチクリさせた。  
「え、ぼく？」  
「もちろん！」彼女は叫んだ。「日本で最高のスケーターだもの。ショートよかったわ！」  
「えっ」  
　赤くなった勇利の顔色は、レンガ塀ならすばらしい色と言えるが、人間がそんな色になっては野暮ったい。ヴィクトルは勇利の窮地を救うためにスマートフォンを取りあげると、彼とオクサーナを公園の前に立たせるよう背を押し、二人の肩を支えて微笑みかけた。  
「もっと笑って！」  
　ヴィクトルはスマートフォンをあげ、アングルを変えて何枚か写真を撮った。  
「オーケイ、次はみんなで撮ろうよ！」  
　ヴィクトルは勇利が逃げる前に二人に加わるとオクサーナの肩に腕を回し、勇利と自分とで彼女を挟むとスマートフォンを持った腕をめいっぱい伸ばした。  
「はい、チーズ！」  
　ひどく愉快な自撮り写真になった。大口のバスみたいに勇利が口を開けた写真もあれば、なぜかヴィクトルが斜めを見ている写真もあった。ヴィクトルは左手での撮影には慣れていないのだ。それでもオクサーナは感激していた。彼女はスマートフォンで写真をすべて見ると大きく破顔した。  
「本当にありがとう！」言って、スマートフォンを抱きしめた。「スケートクラブの子たちが、きっとうらやましがるわ」  
「スケートクラブかあ」  
　反復したヴィクトルは、「そうだね、きみはクラブのリーダーだったもんね」と口からこぼれかけた言葉をなんとか飲みこんだ。  
「そうなの！」  
　オクサーナはしばらくスマートフォンをいじったあと、勇利とヴィクトルのほうへ来て写真を見せた。年齢も体格もバラバラの十人ほどと一緒に写った写真で、メンバーのほとんどは二十歳かそれより若いようだ。全員がスケート靴を履きリンクに立ち、ちょうど真ん中のオクサーナは今と同じで大きな笑みを浮かべている。  
「みんなでグランプリ・ファイナルのチケットを取ろうとしたけど、売切れちゃって」オクサーナは言い足し、すこしうつむいた。「でもその代わり、みんなでアラリックの家で観戦してるから楽しいよ」  
「そうだったんだ」  
　そう言って勇利のほうを見たヴィクトルの頭には、ある考えが浮かんでいた。勇利はヴィクトルを見て眉をあげたが、顔は笑っていた。勇利がちょっとでも笑ってくれるなら、ヴィクトルが常識なんて窓から放り投げてどんな馬鹿なことでもしてしまうと知ったら、勇利はあまり笑わなくなるかもしれない。   
「ねえ、スケートクラブのみんなに連絡したら、二三時間くらいでどこかで集まれそう？」  
　オクサーナが好奇心いっぱいで彼を見つめた。  
「できると思います。どうして？」  
「この近くの公園に池があるんだけど、凍ってるんだ」ヴィクトルが答えた。「スケートクラブの子たちは、俺や勇利とスケートしたがるかな？　ほかのスケーターもできるだけ集めるよ」  
　オクサーナの瞳が大きく開かれた。  
「すごい！　みんな喜ぶわ！」  
　彼女はまた小躍りして、思わずというふうに腕を伸ばしヴィクトルをハグした。勇利が丁重に辞退する言葉を発する前に、彼女は勇利のことも同じようにハグすると、すぐに仲間たちへメールを送り始めた。  
　 最終的に、凍った池で午後五時頃待ち合わせることになった。日没のすぐあとになるだろうが、準備を整えるのに二三時間はかかるだろうとヴィクトルは考えた。運よく、行く予定の公園は街の中心部にあるから、街灯はたくさんある。詳細を記したメッセージをいくつか送ったヴィクトルとオクサーナが愛犬を呼ぶと、マッカチンが先に戻ってヴァレリックがあとについて来た。オクサーナはブンブンと手を振りながら公園を出て行った。  
「スケート、手伝わせちゃうね。知らない人たちがけっこう来るのにごめんね」  
　ヴィクトルが言うと、勇利は笑ってメガネの位置を直した。  
「ぜんぜん。あの子のプードル、マッカチンそっくりだったよね？」  
「うん」かすかに笑みを浮かべてヴィクトルが答えた。「うれしかった。かわいかったね」  
　勇利はこれには答えなかったが、わずかに頬を染めうつむいたまま微笑んだ。ヴィクトルにとってありがたいことに、マッカチンが頭を撫でてもらおうと勇利に後ろから頭突きして二人に割りこんだ。おかげでヴィクトルは余計なことを言わずにすんだ。

＊　＊　＊

　真利からの電話は、二人がまだ外をブラブラしているときに来たが、その前に一つ事件があった。  
　また交通事故だった。二台の自動車と市バスを巻きこんだ玉突き事故だ。ひどい事故でなく雪と凍結のせいで混乱を来しただけだったが、一台目が市バスに衝突したときヴィクトルはちょうど道路の真ん中にいた。まだ歩道にいた勇利の叫ぶ声が聞こえたが、ヴィクトルは振り返ることはしなかった。道を渡っていた若い女性が危うく轢かれそうになところを、手をつかんで引っぱった。  
「о боже（オー・ボージェ）！」  
　マータはヴィクトルの腕にしがみつき、先ほどまで彼女が立っていた場所を市バスが突っ切り、ほかの自動車の横腹へ衝突したのを震えながら見つめた。  
「さあ、こっちへ」  
　ヴィクトルは優しく言うと、彼女を勇利が立つ歩道へと連れて行った。勇利は真っ青になり、マッカチンがヴィクトルの後を追って道路へ行かないよう、リードを握りしめていた。  
歩道ではマータを勇利の隣に立たせておき、ヴィクトルはスマートフォンを出して通報した。勇利がどちらを心配すればいいのか悩んでいるようで、マータとヴィクトルのあいだをうろうろしている。  
　目の前では、人々が自動車や市バスから出てきて文句を言いあっている。ヴィクトルは鼻血を流す人や足を引きずる人を何人か見かけたが、この事故でたいてい死んでしまう人間はすでに救出済みだ。  
「今日一日、道路には近よらないほうがいいと思うよ」  
　ヴィクトルはマータに言った。歯の根があわない彼女に向かってヴィクトルが腕を広げると、彼女からしっかりとハグが返ってきた。  
「ありがとう」  
　彼女が震えながら言う。ヴィクトルは彼女の肩をぽんと叩くと、勇利とともにまた歩きだした。  
「怖かった」事故現場から離れると勇利が言った。「ヴィクトルが轢かれちゃうかと思った」  
　勇利がヴィクトルの手を取って指を絡めたので、ヴィクトルはすこし面食らった。繋いだ手を見おろし、それから視線をあげて勇利を見る。  
　勇利が赤くなって手を放そうとしたので、ヴィクトルは手を握りしめ彼をすこし引きよせると、繋いだ手を持ちあげ手の甲にそっと唇を押しあてた。勇利が大きく目を開いてそれを見つめる。  
「ごめんね」ヴィクトルは勇利に視線を定めたままつぶやいた。「怖がらせたくはなかったんだけど……」  
　微笑んで手をおろしたが、勇利を離しはしなかった。  
「俺はある人の考えをとても大事にしているんだ。その人が教えてくれたんだよ。それがなんであろうと、誰であろうと、俺に手助けできることならベストを尽くさないともったいないってね」  
　勇利が息をつく。  
「そうだったんだ」ため息混じりの日本語でつぶやいたが、その声はやわらかかった。「しょうがないね……」  
「ソウデス。ショウガナイ」  
　日本語で言ってうなずくヴィクトルの脇腹を、勇利は肘で小突いた。  
　ホテルへ戻る途中で、突然勇利のスマートフォンが鳴りだした。勇利がコートからスマートフォンを引っぱりだして電話に出ると、ヴィクトルは自然と歩を緩めた。マッカチンが緊張したサメのように二人の周りをうろうろし、勇利の足に飛びつく。ほとんど無言の勇利に気を遣い、ヴィクトルは目をそらしていたが、それでも勇利が息を飲んで手に力がこもる瞬間は音でわかった。ヴィクトルは近づくと勇利を引きよせ、よりかかれるよう支えになってやった。  
　話はせいぜい一分か二分のことだったが、勇利は電話を切るころにはヴィクトルにぐっともたれかかっていた。ヴィクトルが勇利に腕を回しそば近く引きよせると、勇利は広い肩に顔を埋めた。しばらく二人はそのまま立ち尽くしていたが、やがて肩の震えが治まった勇利は顔をあげて涙を拭いた。  
「あの……」と表情を歪める。「コート、汚しちゃった……」  
「平気だよ」  
　ヴィクトルは優しく答えた。実際、コートのことなどそれほど気にしていなかった。朝になれば魔法みたいにドライクリーニングされているからというだけではない。  
　勇利が彼を見あげる。泣いたせいで赤くぐちゃぐちゃになった顔は、風と冷えこむ気温のせいでひどくなるばかりだ。彼はメガネを外すと、いたずらにマフラーで顔を拭った。  
「この電話が来るって知ってたんだよね」  
　それは質問ではなかった。  
「知ってた」ヴィクトルは言った。「ごめんね、勇利」  
　勇利はため息をつくと、「ありがとう」と言って鼻をすすった。彼はメガネを掛け直すと、先ほどから足にじゃれついていたマッカチンを見おろした。一瞬、ヴィクトルは勇利がまた泣きだすのではないかと思ったが、彼は気持ちを落ち着けて深呼吸した。  
「気がとがめるよ」替わりにそう言う。「もう……五年も会ってなかった」  
「俺たちは、夢のためにたくさんのものを諦めてる」  
　ヴィクトルの言葉に勇利はうなずくと、マッカチンを見つめたまま、手を伸ばしてその耳の後ろを撫でる。  
「ホテルに戻ろう」  
　勇利がやっと口を開いた。手は、勇利のほうから繋いだ。

＊　＊　＊

　ホテルに着き、ヴィクトルが勇利に自分の部屋に戻りたいかと尋ねると、勇利は頭を振った。  
「ぼくの部屋、ぐちゃぐちゃだから」  
　代わりに二人してヴィクトルの部屋へとあがり、ヴィクトルは部屋にあった小さなケトルで二人分の紅茶を淹れた。二人はソファに座り、ヴィクトルは勇利がすぐ隣に腰を落ち着けていることを静かに感謝することにした。  
「ヴィクトルは、同じ日をくり返してる理由を知ってるの？」  
　しばらくして勇利が尋ねたので、ヴィクトルは驚いて彼を見おろした。勇利がずっと黙ったままだから、眠ってしまったと思っていたのだ。  
「うーん……」  
　言いさしたもののためらうと、勇利はそれを察したらしく、背筋を伸ばしてヴィクトルの顔を覗きこんだ。  
「無理に話さなくてもいいよ。ただ気になっただけだから」  
「いや、話したいよ」ヴィクトルは言って、悲しげに微笑んだ。「ただちょっと変な話なんだ」  
「同じ日を何度もくり返すことより変な話？」  
　勇利が眉をあげたのでヴィクトルが笑った。  
「たぶん。そうかも」  
　ヴィクトルはため息をつき、勇利を見つめて許しを得ると、腕を持ちあげて勇利の肩へそっと回した。ヴィクトルにもたれ直した勇利の肌のぬくもりが、話す勇気をくれる。  
「ほとんど毎晩、同じ夢を見るんだ」  
　と口を開いた。声を抑えていたので、マッカチンのいびきのほかには部屋の静けさを乱すものはない。  
「深い森のなかを歩いているんだ。真冬にね。それで俺はーーある家にたどり着く。鳥の脚の上に乗った家だ。中には女の人がいて、俺を待ってる。部屋へ入ると、もう探しものは見つけたかってその人から聞かれるんだ」  
「それから？」  
　勇利の瞳はまだ涙と外の風のせいで赤く腫れているが、それでも美しい。間近で見るとなおさらだ。ヴィクトルは答える前に、しばし彼を見つめて紅茶をすすった。  
「なんにも。目が覚めるだけ」  
　勇利が眉をよせた。  
「その女の人は誰なんだろう？　それとも単なる夢なのかな？」  
　ヴィクトルは頭を振った。  
「古いロシアの民話にその女の人が出てくるんだ」とゆっくりと言う。「バーバ・ヨガという名前の魔女でーーどこかへ出かけて事件を起こすこともあれば、人間のそばで助けてくれることもある。魔女次第だ」そしてため息をついた。「ね、変な話だろ」  
「なんの理由もなくこんなことが起こるとしたら、そっちのほうがよっぽど変だよ」  
　と勇利。  
「確かに」  
　ヴィクトルが言った。勇利が身じろいだのでヴィクトルが見おろすと、彼が至近距離からこちらをじっと見返していた。その顔が紅潮しているのは困惑しているからだとヴィクトルは考えたが、彼は何か心に決めたように見えた。  
「ヴィクトル……」  
　勇利は口を開いたものの次第に小声になる。ヴィクトルが笑った。  
「言わなくてもわかってる」  
　と静かに告げた。勇利はわずかに目を瞠り、体を伸ばして二人の距離を縮めるとヴィクトルに口づけた。ヴィクトルは深くゆっくりと口づけを返した。これまで何度となく唇をあわせてきたが、それでも彼の唇の甘さに体の隅々までが疼く。  
　キスをほどいたのはヴィクトルだった。かすかに震えながら体を離す。  
「ヴィクトル?」  
　心配そうな声にヴィクトルは手を持ちあげ勇利の頬を包み、親指で頬骨のあたりをするすると撫でた。  
「ごめん。ただ勇利に――知っておいてほしくて――」ヴィクトルは大きく息をついたが、どうしても声が震えてしまう。「今日か、明日かもしれないけど……勇利といるとき何が起こったとしても俺は幸せだよ。後悔はしない」  
　この言葉に勇利の表情がやわらいだ。手を伸ばし、顔にかかる銀髪をかきあげると、指先がかすかに肌に触れた。  
「うれしい」  
　ただそう返すと、もう一度ヴィクトルへ口づけた。

＊　＊　＊

　二人は部屋のなかでもう二三時間だらだら過ごしたが、キス以外にはこれといって特別なことをしなかったのにはヴィクトルもいくらか驚いた。勇利がこころよくベッドを共にしてくれた回数は、もうずいぶん前から数え切れなくなっていたが、彼に向かう純粋な欲求は時と共に減退するどころか燃えあがるばかりだ。  
　だがこの日はどこか違った。なぜかはわからなかったが、ヴィクトルは特に気に留めなかった。これもまた勇利の愛すべきところのひとつで、彼には来る日も来る日もヴィクトルを驚かせる才能があるのだ。  
　四時三〇分が近づいた。ヴィクトルがメールしたほとんど全員が、オクサーナの通うスケートクラブの子供たちに会いに公園へ来ることになった。とはいえ翌日に試合を控えているので、冷やかしに来るだけという選手もいた。ヴィクトルはもちろん、翌日が来ないであろうことはわかっていたが、それは問題ではなかった。  
　ミラは気をきかせて、参加する全員分の予備のスケート靴をリンクから持ってくると申し出てくれた。ヴィクトルは動きを止め、バスルームから出てきたばかりの勇利を見あげた。  
「できそう？」と尋ねる。「スケートクラブの子たちと会うほうの話だけど」  
「うん、行くよ。閉じこもって泣い――ていうか、うじうじしてるよりマシだよ、やっぱり」  
　この言葉にヴィクトルは表情をやわらげた。  
「ずいぶん自分に厳しいね」  
　と考える前に口に出していた。勇利はうつむいてため息をついた。  
「そうだね」しばらくして続ける。「でも――それで忘れられるって訳でもない」  
　ヴィクトルは口を開くのをためらい、慎重に言葉を選んだ。  
「うん、そうだと思う。でもそれでも勇利をラクにしてあげたいって思ってしまうよ」  
　顔をあげるた勇利は、ヴィクトルと目があうとわずかに微笑んだ。  
「ありがとう。出かけようよ。遅れちゃう」  
　だが結局、二人は遅刻してしまった。ヴィクトルは大勢がいるような場所へ愛犬を連れていくのは不安だったが、マッカチンが部屋での留守番を嫌がったのだ。マッカチンが勇利になにを思い出させるかわかっているから気がとがめたのもあるが、勇利のほうはすっかり落ち着いてそれを察していた。  
「ぼくに気を遣ってマッカチンを置いていくことなんかないよ」  
　勇利がそう言い出したのは、ヴィクトルがマッカチンをあやしてリビングへ入れようとするも失敗したあとだった。  
　ヴィクトルは彼を見つめた。  
「いいの？」  
「大丈夫」  
　勇利が答えた。  
　ヴィクトルは将来、愛犬を連れていくよう勧めてくれたのは勇利だったことを思い出しては、彼が勧めてくれなかったらどうなっていただろうと思うに違いない。だがそのときのヴィクトルはほかのことで頭がいっぱいで、よく考える余裕がなかった。二人が公園に着いたころには、クリストフとＪＪの二人がすでに到着していて、オクサーナとスケートクラブのメンバーの半数も一緒だった。オクサーナはもう氷の上にいて、彼女の髪をおさげに結って幼くしたような少女と滑っていた。妹だとヴィクトルは知っていた。オクサーナはヴィクトルと勇利を見つけるやいなや、ブンブンと手を振って池の端までやって来て叫んだ。  
「来てくれたのね！」  
「もちろんだよ」ヴィクトルはにっこり笑った。「それにほら、友達も連れてきたよ」  
「俺たちに明日試合がなくてラッキーだったね」  
　クリスがしたり顔で言った。ヴィクトルが目をやると、クラブの子どもたちは目を丸くしてプロスケーターたちを見つめながら、安全のために手を繋いでもらっていた。  
　ミラがユーリを連れてやって来て、十分もしないうちにスケーターも全員集まった。  
翌日に試合がない男子シニアの選手たちが、スケートクラブの子どもたちの半分を連れて氷へと滑りだす。ヴィクトルはオクサーナの妹のスヴェトラーナにずいぶん感心した。わずか六歳だが姉と同じで怖いもの知らずだ。妹はヴィクトルと勇利と交替で滑っては歓声をあげ、何度転んでも動じる様子がない。  
　ヴィクトルはこの集まりに賛成してくれる人がいるかどうか正直不安だったが、集まった全員が楽しんでいるようでずいぶんほっとした。ユーリ・プリセツキーでさえ、いつものようにイライラせず楽しんでいるようだ。マッカチンとヴァレリックは数時間前と同じように戯れあい、雪の公園を追いかけっこして楽しそうに吠えている。  
　今朝の練習を思い出した誰か（今回はＪＪに違いない）が音楽をかけたようで、ポータブルＵＳＢスピーカーからキンキンした音が響いてきた。ＪＪが子どもたちのためにショートをアレンジして滑り、クリストフに負けない演技力を披露すると、子どもたちは目をキラキラさせ拍手と声援を送った。池の向こう側には、ミラの話を夢中で聞いている少女がいた。亜麻色の髪の小柄な少女で、ミラのプロについて細かく話していることがヴィクトルから見て取れた。  
　勇利は気づくと一二歳の少年と少女の注目の的になっていて、ショートを見せてほしいとあまりせがまれたので、うんと言うしかなかった。勇利は大はしゃぎの子どもたちを前にうろたえるあまり照れる余裕もなく、ショートを滑ると今度は写真と、やいのやいのねだれらた。  
　ヴィクトルは笑って、オクサーナの妹の練習を見てやるために池の反対側へと戻った。  
　九十分も滑ってお開きになるころには、スケートを見物するちょっとした人だかりができていた。ヴィクトルはお腹が鳴ったのでほかのみんなも空腹だろうと思ったが、記念撮影タイムが始まっていたので、全員が一緒に撮りたい相手と撮影できるまでおとなしく待ち、それからやっと勇利と合流した。ヴィクトルがすこし先にあるベトナム料理店へ行きたいか勇利へ聞こうと、ちょうど口を開きかけたときオクサーナが走りよってきた。  
　彼女の不安げな顔を見て、ヴィクトルの口元から笑みが消えた。  
「どうしたの？」  
　と尋ねる。これは初めてのできごとだ。理由はわからないが、これまでと違って、嫌な予感がした。  
「ヴァレリックがいないの」彼女が泣きながら言った。「どっか行っちゃった。どこにもいないの！」  
　ヴィクトルは息を飲み、無意識に勇利のほうを振り返って見つめていた。だが勇利はヴィクトルをまったく見ていなかった。  
「探そう。手伝うから」  
「ああ、探そう」  
　ヴィクトルははっきりと言った。オクサーナのスケートクラブの子どもはまだ何人か残っていたし、ミラとユーリもいたので、手分けすることになった。（ガキの犬を探すのかとユーリが聞こえる声でグチったが、ヴィクトルが脇腹に肘を食らわせる前にミラがやったので、その場にへたりこんでいた）ヴィクトル、マッカチン、勇利、オクサーナは最初は同じグループだったが、マッカチンが耳をピンと立たかと思うと急に駆けだしたので離れてしまった。  
「マッカチン！」  
　ヴィクトルは叫び、考える前に愛犬を追って走り出していた。マッカチンはよく躾られていて、いつもならヴィクトルに呼ばれれば戻ってくるし、車を追いかけるようなこともしない。そのマッカチンが完全にヴィクトルを無視して必死になっている。ヴィクトルはマッカチンを追いかけて道を六本過ぎ、大通りを渡らないうちに、よく似た見た目のプードルがビーチ沿いを走っていているのを見つけ、マッカチンの疾走のわけがわかった。  
「ヴァレリック！」  
　大声で呼ぶ。マッカチンはどんどん駆けていくが、もう一匹のほうは彼らを無視しているか、なにかに気を取られているようだった。子犬は波間にのぞくものが気になって仕方ないとでもいうように海辺を急いでいる。体の芯まで凍えるような風が海から吹きつけ、ヴィクトルの左側には黒海が不気味に暗い水を湛えている。ヴィクトルは震えながら二匹の犬を追って海岸を走り、石ころにつまづきそうになった。  
「ヴァレリック！　マッカチン！　こっちへ来い！」  
　意外にもマッカチンのほうは言うことを聞いた。愛犬は方向転換して走り寄ってきたものの、鋭い声で吠え怯えている。マッカチンはヴィクトルの周囲をくるくる回ると、また子犬を追いだした。青い瞳は愛犬の行方を追い――その向こうでヴァレリックが水に飛びこむのを見た。  
「ヴァレリック、ダメだ！」  
　ヴィクトルは考えることすらしなかった。コートとブーツを脱ぎ捨てると、砂浜沿いをヴァレリックが消えた波間へ向かって全速力で走りだした。甲高く怯えた鳴き声が聞こえ、一五メートルほど先にヴァレリックがちらりと見えた。波間に犬の顔が現れたかと思うと、すぐ波に隠れてしまった。  
「ヴァレリック！」  
　ヴィクトルは叫ぶと黒海へと突き進んだ。  
　冷たい水はレンガの壁に激突したように身にこたえ、野生の獣の牙のように身に沁みた。  
ヴィクトルは打ち寄せる波によろめきながら悪態をついた。海のなかをさらに深くへ進むと水へ飛びこみ、怯えた鳴き声が聞こえるほうへと泳ぐ。あたりは暗く冷たく、顔や腕や脚に冷え切った手が絡みつくようだった。健康で身体能力に優れたヴィクトルといえども、泳ぐのはいつも温水プールだったうえ、この強い流れは手に余る。  
　死ぬわけにはいかないと、ヴィクトルは苦々しく思った。勇利があの電話を受けたときの、苦しげな表情が脳裏をよぎったかと思うと、ヴィクトルの頭上で波が砕けて思考を流し去った。ヴィクトルは悪態をつき、もがきながら水面へ顔を出してヴァレリックを探した。  
遠く浜辺のほうからマッカチンが狂ったように吠えているのが聞こえたが、水のせいでその声はひどく遠くに感じられた。三十メートル先にいる愛犬が、遠く離れたところにいるかのようだ。  
「ヴァレリック！」  
　叫んだせいで海水が口いっぱいに入った。波にまた飲まれ、どちらが上かわからなくなりかける。次に水面へ顔を出すと、波間にチラリとなにかが見えた。すでに腕も脚も重くなり、水を吸った服が体にのしかかるが、いっそうの力を注いで迷子の犬のほうへと泳ぐ。もうすこし――もうすこしで――。  
「やった！」  
　息を飲む。冷え切った手がヴァレリックの首輪に触れた。  
　ヴァレリックが鼻を鳴らす。ひどく怯えた声だ。ヴィクトルは犬を腕に抱き、絶対にたどり着きたい場所である浜辺のほうへと向きを変えた。脚と自由なほうの腕を冷たい水が刺すせいで、戻るのは倍きついうえ、ヴァレリックの重みで体が沈む。海水が一人と一匹を飲みこもうとするなか、ヴィクトルは海底へ引きこまれそうになりながらマッカチンの声のするほうへただただ泳いだ。  
　やっとのことで、ヴィクトルの凍えた足先が地面に触れた。早口で悪態をつくと歯が鳴っているのがわかった。ずぶ濡れの服は冷たい腕のように、海からあがろうとするヴィクトルを引き止める。最後の力を振り絞って水を掻き、ヴァレリックが流されないようしっかりと抱き直すと、出し抜けに泳がなくても足がつくようになった。だがまだ波は腰の周りでうず巻いている。  
「はあ……」  
　ヴィクトルは犬を取り落としそうになりながら、よろよろと前へ進んだ。  
　ふと顔をあげると視線の向こうに女がいた。海岸の端に佇んでいる。女は黒髪を三つ編みにして頭に巻いており、長いスカートが黒海から吹く風にはためいても一切動じることなく、海から現れたヴィクトルを眺めている。  
　ヴィクトルは波間で歩を緩め、信じられない気持ちで目を細めた。まさか――そんなはずない――。ヴィクトルは目に染みる海水を流し去ろうとまぶたをまたたかせた。  
　だが唐突に女が消えた。また波が背中を目がけて押しよせたので、ヴィクトルはよろけてまた悪態をつき、砂浜へと足をひきずった。水は膝の深さに、やがて足首の深さになった。  
海からあがるとよろめき、三メートルも進まないうちにその場に崩れた。冷たい砂浜に倒れこむと、ヴァレリックが四本の脚をじたばたさせて抜けだそうとする。  
「блять（ブリャーチ）」  
　ヴィクトルは大声をだした。冷たい空気を吸いこむと肺が冷気に刺されて咳が止まらなくなり、すぐに震えに襲われた。濡れた服をぜんぶ脱いだほうがいいとぼんやり思い、水びたしのシャツの裾に手をかけた。だが寒さのせいで指は麻痺し、手足はひどく震えていてまったく力が入らない。  
　これはよくないと、ヴィクトルは思った。ここは人目につかない場所だ。おそらく悪い状況だ。  
　服を脱ごうと無駄な努力をして震えながら、どれくらいそうやって倒れていたのだろうか。シャツを脱ぎかけ、パンツのファスナーをおろしたがそのうちに諦めた。もう指とつま先には感覚がないが、もはやそれすら気にならなくなっていた。  
　ふいに犬の吠える声が二重唱になった。頭をめぐらせると、一匹の犬がこちらへ向かって砂浜を疾走してくるのが見えた。マッカチンだとヴィクトルは思った。ヴァレリックならもっと濡れているはずだ。マッカチンの後ろから一緒に走ってくる人影がいくつか見えたが、視界が暗くて誰かはわからなかった。誰かに名前を呼ばれた。聞き覚えのある声だ。  
「やあ、マッカチン、友達を連れてきてくれたんだね」  
　ヴィクトルは言った。自分の耳にも聞こえるか聞こえないかのかすかな声だった。すこしだけ目をつむりたいと思った。ほんの数分でいい。  
　気を失う寸前に頭に浮かんだのは、ヤコフからものすごく怒られるだろうということだった。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ■著者コメント  
> 更新が遅くなってごめんなさい！　休日にも自由時間が取れなかったうえ、この最終章は思っていたよりずっと長くなりました。ベータリーダーが休暇中の飛行機のなかで原稿をチェクしてくれたので、彼女へ大きな拍手をお願いします！　お待たせしたお詫びに、かなり大人向けなシーンつきの長い章を受け取ってください。読んでくれて本当にありがとう！

　ピ……ピ……と音が聞こえた。  
　ヴィクトルは眉をしかめて身じろいだ。うっとうしい電子音は耳元で鳴っているので、うるさくて無視もできない。  
「うう……」  
　ヴィクトルが呻きながら寝返りを打つと、腕が引っぱられるように痛んだ。  
「あれ？」  
　ヴィクトルは目を開けた。しばらく自分がどこにいるのかわからなかった。やがて腕にテープで留められた透明なチューブに目が留まった。チューブは手首のあたりから、スタンドに吊るされた透明の点滴バッグへと繋がっていて、病室にいるのだとわかった。それならこの臭いにも説明がつく。点滴のチューブは四角い装置へ繋がっており、装置の前面についたスクリーンの脇で赤い光が点滅していた。電子音はそこからだった。次にヴィクトルが気づいたのは、部屋がとても暖かいことだ。だが文字通り毛布の山が自分の上に築かれているにもかかわらず、暑いというより肌寒さを覚えた。  
　それから不意に我に返った。すごい勢いで起きあがったせいで背筋が引きつり息を飲む。室内では椅子で背を丸めていた人物がたじろいだので、思ったよりうるさかったようだ。ヴィクトルが目をやると、椅子のヤコフが顔を撫でながら目をあげた。  
「ヤコフ……」  
　ヴィクトルは痛みで顔をゆがめた。ひどい声だ。  
「起きたか」  
　ヤコフが言った。きついお説教を食らうのではないかとヴィクトルは内心で身構えたが、ヤコフは椅子から立ちあがると億劫そうにベッドのそばへ来ただけだった。  
「気分はどうだ？」  
　ヴィクトルはその質問について考えみたが、びっくりしてとにかくうれしいというのが答えだった。  
「まあまあかな。体中が痛むよ。でも、えっと……今日って何曜日？」  
「土曜だ。おまえは昨日の夜、病院に担ぎこまれたんだぞ。もう朝の五時になる」  
「へえ」  
　と控え目に答えた。顔が震えて痛むというのに、笑みが広がるのを抑えられなかった。視界が滲んだので無意識に目元をこすると手が濡れていた。ヤコフが低く言った。  
「バカ者が」  
　まったく本当にその通りだと思うと、ヴィクトルの喉から半分笑って半分泣いた声が漏れた。  
「ヴィーチャ――」  
「心配かけてごめん」  
　かすれ声で言うと、あふれる涙で頬を濡らしたまま笑いはじめた。ヤコフが憤慨した様子でため息をつく。彼はベッドレールをさげるとマットレスの端へ腰かけ、赤ん坊に触れる母親のように優しくヴィクトルを腕に抱きしめた。ヴィクトルは、自分が不格好で間抜けに見えるだろうと想像することしかできなかった。汚れて、シャワーも浴びておらず、死にかけで、服はダサい患者衣で、コーチの肩に顔を埋めて泣いている。だが声を出すことさえできなくても、気持ちは満たされていた。  
　数分もするとヴィクトルはなんとか落ち着きを取り戻し、座り直すと顔を拭った。ヴィクトルが鼻をかんでいるあいだ、ヤコフは毛布の柄を見比べるフリをしていたがベッドから立ちあがりはしなかった。  
「もう大丈夫」ややあってヴィクトルが口を開いた。「なにが起こったか教えてくれる？」  
　話は簡潔だったが、ヴィクトルはすこしぞっとした。ヴィクトルがマッカチンを追って走っていったのでオクサーナと勇利は当初気をもんでいた。そのあと戻ってきたマッカチンはどう見てもヴィクトルと一緒でなく、懸命に吠えては勇利のコートを噛んで引っぱるので彼らは取り乱した。マッカチンについて海岸へたどり着くと、びしょ濡れの服で、意識を失って凍死しかけのヴィクトルを見つけた。  
「おまえは唇は真っ青だわ、目を覚まさんわで」と話すヤコフの声は平坦だ。「あの子供はパニックになっとった。冷静な勝生がおったのは運がよかったぞ」  
「すごく運がよかった」ヴィクトルは言って、心のなかでも同じことをくり返した。「あれ、でも、もう一匹の犬は？　オクサーナの犬は大丈夫だった？」  
「ああそうだな、犬の話だな。犬なら大丈夫だ、どうしておまえはーー」ヤコフは急に言葉を切り、目を吊りあげた。「犬を追いかけて黒海なんぞに飛びこんだんだ」  
「だって溺れちゃうだろ」  
「ありえん」ヤコフは憤慨して頭を振った。「それから勝生が救急車を呼んで、おまえはここへ運ばれたんだ。わしは電話をもらってこっちへ来た」  
　ヴィクトルはふっと息をついた。  
「来てくれてありがとう。えっと、でも……俺っていつまでここにいればいいのかな？　なんか聞いた？」  
　なにを言えばいいのかも、なにをすればいいのかもわからないのは久々のことなのでヴィクトルは毛布をいじった。へんてこな気分だった。  
　ヤコフの表情がさらに険しくなったので、これまで起こしたトラブルの自己ワースト記録をさらに塗り替えたことは疑いようがなかった。  
「合併症がないとわかるまでは入院だ。医者は肺炎を心配しとるようだぞ」  
「え……」  
　ヴィクトルが詳しく聞こうとしたとき、ノックの音がして看護師が入ってきた。ドア越しに二人の声が聞こえたようだ。彼女はヤコフをベッドから追い払うと、ヴィクトルの心拍や血圧を計測し、点滴をチェックしてからいろいろと質問を始めた。どうやらヴィクトルが惨事の末に認知機能に異常をきたしていないか確認しているようだ。ヴィクトルはひとつひとつに従順に従ったが、そのうちすべて終わったようだったので質問をした。  
「今日中に退院できるかな？」  
　と期待をこめて聞いた。看護師は独特のファッションセンスをした三十そこそこの女で、五分刈りの赤毛の頭を振り向かせるとわずかに表情をやわらげた。  
「さあ、私の担当じゃないわ。でも厳しいんじゃない？　元気に試合に出たかったなら、一年でいちばん寒い日に海に飛びこむんじゃなかったわね」  
　そう言い残して彼女は行ってしまった。  
「試合は欠場だ」  
　部屋の奥でちょこんと椅子に掛けていたヤコフが言った。ヴィクトルは驚いて振り返り、異議を唱えようと口を開いたが、ヤコフに手をあげて制止された。  
「リンクで倒れて、また病院へ担ぎこまれるような事態はごめんだ。もう連盟には届けてある」  
　ヴィクトルはおどかされたヤマアラシみたいに硬直してコーチを見つめていたが、しばらくすると肩を落とした。  
「ヤコフの言う通りだ。危ないよね。無事にできる気がしないよ、正直」  
　ヤコフの口はあらかじめ開かれ、あからさまに言いあいの準備がしてあったが、ヴィクトルが承知したのであっけに取られて口をつぐんだ。  
「ふむ」間があって、ヤコフが言った。「ふむ......ならいい」  
　ヴィクトルと口論しないとなんだか調子が狂うとでもいうふうに、ヤコフはふうっと息を吐き胸の前で腕を組んだ。  
「ユーリやミラや、みんなの試合だけでも見られたらいいなって思ってさ」ヴィクトルはもの憂げに言った。「みんなここまで来るために一生懸命練習してきたから、見られないのは嫌だな」  
　ヤコフはうなずいてもなにも言わなかったが、ヴィクトルにスマートフォンを返してくれた。ヴィクトルは友人全員に宛て一斉送信メールを書き、目を覚まして、ほぼ無傷であることを知らせた。そして二通目のメールは勇利にだけ宛てた。こんなメールだ。  
　――起きたよ。新しい日だ。信じられない。助けてくれてありがとう。  
　あと二時間は誰からも返事はないだろうと考えた。なにせ早朝だ。だが横にもならないうちに、スマートフォンの通知が激しく鳴りだした。  
　――なによ生きてたのね！！！！　マジでビックリしたんだから！！  
　エクスクラメーションマークをやたらにつけるのはミラの悪いクセで、ユーリにも伝染っている。とはいえ彼女も、汚い言葉の才能ではユーリに劣るようだ。  
　――バカじゃねえのか！　もうろくしやがったか？　なに考えてんだ、クソジジイ！  
　クリストフは、ヴィクトルを半ダースにのぼる変なあだ名で呼んでから、試合で正々堂々とヴィクトルを負かして、今年の勝ち数を引き分けにできないと怒ると言ってきた。ＪＪを含めほかにも同じことを言ってくるスケーターが何人かいたので、ヴィクトルは自分がある意味で好かれているとわかった。そして勇利からメールが来ると、毛布にもぐりこみたいような、歓声をあげながら廊下を走り回りたいような気持ちを同時に覚えた。  
　――あんなことするとは思わなかったけど、無事でよかった。会いに行ってもいい？  
　ヴィクトルは我に返ると、内心びくびくしながら返信した。  
　――うん。会いに来て！  
「低体温で入院しとるクセに、ずいぶん元気そうだな」  
　ヤコフが憤慨したように口をはさんだが、ヴィクトルは平気だった。  
「そりゃあね」ヴィクトルはコーチへ微笑みかけると、ベッドへ横になって肩へと毛布を引きあげた。「俺は運がいいんだ」

＊　＊　＊

　のらりくらりとしているうちに朝は過ぎていった。気づくと眠っていたようで、トレーに乗った朝食が運ばれてきて目を覚ますと、そうとう空腹だったことを思い出した。まずまずの味のパンケーキとソーセージをあらかた片づけたころ回診が来て、すぐに全会一致で診断がくだされた。  
「今のところ、合併症は発症していないようだね」  
　そう話す主治医は五十代そこそこのウクライナ人で、見たこともないようなもじゃもじゃの口髭を生やしていた。  
「だけどもうあと一日はここにいてもらうよ。経過を診て、しっかり回復したと判断できないと退院させられないからね。どんな事情があっても明日の試合には出させられない――ぶり返す可能性がある。ここへ戻ってきてほしくはないからね」  
　ヴィクトルはいくらか落ちこんだが、うなずいた。友人たちの試合については、世界中のファンと同じくパソコンでの観戦に甘んじるほかなさそうだった。  
「お世話になります」  
　ヴィクトルは言った。  
「早くよくなって、来年はロシアに勝利をもたらしてください」  
　研修医のひとりに言われ、ヴィクトルは微笑んだ。  
　そのあとは起きてシャワーを浴びることにした。病室のまわりを散歩していたら、世話をしてくれた看護師を見つけたので忘れずに礼を言った。とはいえまだ疲労が残っていたので、もうひと眠りしようと固く決めていたのだが、花束やぬいぐるみで武装して病室へ現れたスケーター部隊のせいでこの計画は完全に流れてしまった。前日の練習に参加したメンバー全員がいるようだ。ヴィクトルがいちばん会いたい人を除いてだが。  
「きみが素人みたいだから言っておくけど、外のリンクでスケートするからこういうことになるんだよ」  
　クリスがいたって真面目に言った。彼はワインを一本くれたが、退院するまで絶対にコルクを抜いてはいけないと戒めるお見舞いカードつきだった。  
「明日の試合には出てくれよ」  
　ＪＪが詰めよった。ヤコフや医者が出場を禁止したのだと彼らに責めを負わせ、責任転嫁するのは簡単だろう。だがヴィクトルが頭を振ると、一同からため息が漏れた。  
「本当にごめん」ヴィクトルは言ってから、自分が心からそう思っていることに気づいた。「一週間とは言わないまでも、とにかく安静にするように医者から言われてるんだ。俺がいけなかった」  
「バカなジジイだぜ」  
　しかめっ面で言ったユーリの首にミラが腕を回したが、ハグともＫＧＢのヘッドロックともつかなかった。  
「ヴィクトルがいない大会なんて……」  
　ミラが言うと、ユーリがヘッドロックを掛けられたままブーイングした。  
「フェアに勝って借りを返したかった」  
　クリスがつけ加えた。  
「うん」ヴィクトルはうなずくと笑った。「ワールドでは俺が圧勝するから」  
「真冬に犬を追いかけて黒海に飛びこむような、かわいそうな自己管理能力しかないヤローがよく言うぜ」  
　ユーリの言葉にヤコフが反応し、部屋の向こうから自分の生徒をにらんだ。ユーリはわざと気づかないフリをしたが、口はつぐんだ。  
「試合より大事なことが起こるときだってあるんだ」ヴィクトルが控えめに言った。「黒海での海水浴はお勧めできないけど、また同じことが起こったら、俺は同じようにするよ」  
　間もなくしてやって来た看護師は、見舞いの客たちを追い払うとヴィクトルのベッドの横に立ち、また心拍や血圧を計測した。呼吸音の聴診と、手足の色や脈の確認は特にしっかり行われた。  
「問題なさそうね」  
　彼女が満足げに言った。ヴィクトルは今日中に退院できそうかもう一度聞いてみようとも考えたが、欲張るのはやめることにした。  
　看護師がいなくなると、ヴィクトルは横になり深くため息を吐いた。ヤコフへ目をやったが、コーチが生徒を見る表情からはなにを考えているのか読み取れない。  
「ヤコフ？」  
　ヴィクトルが尋ねると、ヤコフは口をすぼめた。  
「変わったな」としばらくして言った。「おまえがいつの間に変わったのかと考えていたんだ」  
　ヴィクトルは寂しげに笑った。  
「ずっと、いろいろ考えてたんだ」すくなくとも嘘ではない。「俺にはモーニングコールが必要だったんだよ」  
「目を覚ませ、というやつか？」  
「うん。まわりへの感謝を忘れるなってね」  
　ヴィクトルは穏やかに言った。

＊　＊　＊

　そのうちヤコフも帰っていった。ほかの生徒の面倒を見なければならないうえ、ヴィクトルは今回は試合に出ないのだ。ヴィクトルはうとうとしたが、寝つけずに途中で何度か目を覚ました。看護師が行ったり来たりしてはプレゼントを届けた――手紙、お見舞いカード、花束、菓子の詰め合わせ。ヴィクトルはプレゼントの山に胸がいっぱいになった。すこし戸惑ったとも言えるかもしれない。  
　カードの多くが前日に助けた人たちからだったが、思い当たる相手がない手紙もあったのには困惑した。一枚一枚読むたびにかすかに指が震えた。  
「ニュースでお顔を見て初めて、あなたが誰かわかりました」これはバスに轢かれそうになったマータという少女からだ。「昨日のあなたは、私の守り神でした。どうぞ早く元気になってください！」  
「病院であなたを見かけ、手紙を書こうと思いました」とディナからのカードを読み始めた。幼い息子の医療費の支払いで困っていたウェイトレスだ。「あなたはアレクセイの命を救ってくれました。本当にありがとうございます。早くよくなってください」  
　コンスタンティンからの高級ウォッカのボトルには、手紙こそないものの小さなカードがついていた。  
「回復・勝利祈願。コンスタンティン」  
　オクサーナからの手紙は誰よりもかわいらしく、誰よりも申し訳なさそうだった。話があっちへ行ったりこっちへ行ったりする長い手紙だ。彼女の犬を助けたせいで入院したことへの懸命な謝罪に、ヴィクトルたちが開催した即席のスケート教室を参加者たちがどれだけ喜んだかという詳しい話と、あふれんばかりの感謝が折り混ぜられていた。ヴィクトルはその手紙を折りたたむと両手で顔を覆わずにはいられなかった。あまりにもったいない言葉だ。  
　本気でそう思った。こんなプレゼントや感謝の言葉をもらうほどのことをしていないという気持ちを拭うことができなかった。自身がまわりへ与える影響の大きさ気づかされたり、他人のためだけに行動する機会を得るために同じ一日を何百回も何千回もくり返していたわけではない。これでは通りすがりの人が目の前で血を流して死にそうなとき、見て見ぬフリをしなかったことで賞をもらったように感じられた。  
　だがそのことを考えると頭が痛くなるし、今日はとても疲れていた。また砂浜で凍死でもしかけたらなにかわかるかもしれないと、憂うつな気持ちになった。そしてベッドに一八枚近く重ねられたままの毛布のなかで、丸まって眠りに落ちた。  
　二三時間後、ベッドのまわりで誰かが動く気配で目を覚ました。  
「あっ、こら、下りて！」  
　勇利のうろたえた声がした。まだ完全に覚醒しないうちから胸が弾んだ。起きあがろうとしたが、興奮したプードルにのしかかられてはそうもいかなかった。  
「マッカチン……」  
　とベッドの足元に立っていた勇利がため息をついた。  
「来てくれたんだ！」  
　マッカチンがしっぽを千切れんばかりに振りしきり主人の顔を舐めるので、ヴィクトルは窒息しそうになりながらも笑った。ヴィクトルはプードルを抱きしめると首元に顔を埋めた。  
「助けてくれてありがとう」  
　ふわふわした耳の片方にささやいた。ベッドがきしんだのに気づいてヴィクトルが身を起こすと、勇利がマットレスの端に腰かけて彼を見つめていた。ヴィクトルの喉が絞めつけられる。なにをしようとこの日が徒労に終わり、すべてなかったことになるのだから諦めたほうがいいのではないかとパニックに陥りかける。ぎこちなく笑みを作り、手を伸ばして勇利の手を取った。  
「来てくれてありがとう」  
　勇利に手を握られたので、ヴィクトルは握り返した。  
「すぐ来られなくてごめん。でもふたりきりがよかったから」勇利が言った。「それに――今日は一緒に試合のライストを見られたらいいなって。パソコン持ってきたから」  
　ヴィクトルは目を瞠った。  
「会場に見に行かないの？」  
　勇利は頬を染め、目を伏せた。  
「だって、ヴィクトルは行けないでしょ。それにヴィクトルは……今日やっと日付が進んだんだよね。だから大変なんじゃないかって」  
　ヴィクトルは固唾を飲んでやっと声を出した。  
「その通りだよ」  
　弱々しい声だった。  
　病院のベッドは大きくもなければ寝心地もイマイチだからしばらくバタバタした。勇利はヴィクトルの隣に収まり、マッカチンは二人の足下に落ち着いて、勇利はノートパソコンをふたりの目の前に開いた。  
「どうかな？」  
　勇利が尋ねた。  
「いいと思うよ」  
　ヴィクトルは言ったが、勇利から目をそらすことができず、間近にあるブラウンの瞳のおかげで気が散って仕方なかった。  
「それにしても、よく看護師の目をかいくぐって犬を連れて来られたね」  
　恥ずかしそうに笑う勇利の目の端に、笑い皺ができる。  
「この子がヴィクトルの家族だって言ったんだ」そしてためらいつつ、つけ加えた。「試合に出られなくて悲しいってメールに書いてあったから、マッカチンを連れてきて元気になってもらおうと思って」  
　ヴィクトルはぽかんと口を開けた。頬を染め、肩をすぼめて顔を隠そうとする勇利は、日本の希少なハコガメという感じだ。ヴィクトルは気づいたらもう彼に口づけていた。勇利はしばらく固まっていたが自分からも口づけ、つかの間キスにふけってから唇を離してヴィクトルの首元に顔を埋めた。  
「どうしたの？」  
　ヴィクトルが心配して尋ねた。  
「なんでもない。ただちょっと――」  
　深呼吸した勇利の温かい息が首筋にかかり、ヴィクトルは肌が粟立つのを感じた。  
「昨日はいろいろあって、理解が追いつかないから……ヴィクトルとキスすることにまだ慣れなくて……」  
　ヴィクトルはわずかに体を離すと、勇利の顔を、そこに答えが書いてでもあるようにまじまじと見つめた。  
「俺も、勇利が俺を覚えてるってことにまだ慣れないよ」  
　とても穏やかにそう言った。  
　勇利はまだどこか恥ずかしそうだったが、表情をほころばせた。手を伸ばし、青い目にかかる寝乱れた髪を払ってヴィクトルの顔をじっと見た。  
「うん、ちゃんと覚えてる」と日本語でつぶやいた。「明日も、これからも覚えてるよ」  
　ヴィクトルは鼻の奥がつんと痛むのにもかかわらず、気づくと笑っていた。  
「これからは一日一日を大事にするよ」  
　今度のキスは勇利からだった。  
　二人はベッドに収まったまま、その日の試合をライブストリームで観戦した。途中で一度、看護師がヴィクトルを看に来て点滴を取り替えていった。勇利とマッカチンがいるせいで作業に手間取ったかもしれないが、そのことを口に出すような手間はかけなかった。  
　ユーリが出場クラスで勝つとヴィクトルは喝采を送り、スマートフォンで後輩のスケーターへ祝福のメールを送り、次に予定があう日に食事をごちそうすると約束した。ヴィクトルは実際に会場にいないのにもかかわらず、以前よりもほかの選手のプログラムに注目している自分に気づいた。  
「ヴィクトル」  
　そのとき勇利が言った。その声はどこか揺れている。ヴィクトルは、手を振るメダリストたちの映像から目をあげた。スタンドでは歓声が今にもアナウンスを掻き消してしまいそうだ。  
「勇利？」  
　勇利は下唇を噛んで彼を見つめていたが、やがて口を開いた。  
「……時間を……ループしてた理由はわかった？　なにか変わったことはある？」  
　ヴィクトルは大きく息をついた。勇利はヴィクトルの表情からなにか読み取ったに違いない。彼はノートパソコンを閉じ、ベッドの下のほうへ押しやった。ヴィクトルはくだらないジョークやデタラメで勇利の視線から逃れたい衝動に駆られた。だが勇利から片方の手を握られ、親指で優しくてのひらを撫でられると、いくらか楽に呼吸できるようになった。  
「俺は変わったよ。ひとつだけ」ヴィクトルはゆっくりと言った。「俺はいつの頃からか……自分の成績やスケートのことばかり考えるようになって、ほかのものを見もしなくなってた。他人をないがしろにして、それで――楽しくなかった。なのに自分でそれを認めようとしなかった」  
　勇利がうなずいた。  
「今はどう？」ヴィクトルがしばらく口をつぐんでいたので勇利が聞いた。「これからもスケートしてくれる？」  
　ヴィクトルは彼を見つめた。  
「今シーズンはもうすぐ終わるけど、正直そのあとはどうしようかな」と打ち明けた。「俺にはほかにできることがないってものあるけど」  
「コーチや振付師は？　ヴィクトルが試合に出なくなったら悲しいけど……ヴィクトルの作った振付はいつだってすごかったし、それに昨日のスケート教室もさすがだった」  
　この言葉にヴィクトルは微笑み、どこかうわの空で繋いだ指を絡めた。  
「いいかも。でもヤコフやチェレスティーノみたいなコーチがいるのに、俺に教えてもらいたがる人なんているかな」  
「なに言ってるの？」勇利が語気を強めた。「ヴィクトルにコーチをしてもらえたら誰だって喜ぶよ。だってヴィクトルはこの世界で最高のスケーターで――」  
　言いさして、勇利は自分がなにを言っているか気がついたらしく、わずかに目を見開いた。  
　ヴィクトルは笑った。  
「ワオ、それはうれしいね」  
　すこしからかうように言って、勇利の脇腹をつついた。勇利は小さく悲鳴をあげるとお返しに腹に肘を見舞ったが、ヴィクトルにはまったく効かない。  
「でもいいスケーターだからって、いいコーチになれるとは限らないよ」  
　勇利は小さく微笑み、つかの間ヴィクトルと目をあわせるとまた視線を膝に落とした。  
「それでもヴィクトルなら、きっとすてきなコーチになれるよ」  
　それが勇利の答えだった。   
　ヴィクトルは勇利の肩に腕を回すと引き寄せて、柔らかな髪に頭をもたせかけた。  
「ありがとう、勇利」  
　考えてみてもいいかもしれないと思った。

＊　＊　＊

　やがて勇利の帰る時間が来た。試合で滑る前日に、病院の窮屈なイスで眠ってもロクなことはないからだ。勇利はマッカチンも連れていった。前の夜も愛犬は勇利に世話になったようだが、ヴィクトルはそれを想像するとうれしいのと同時に罪悪感を覚えた。ヴィっちゃんを失った傷は、勇利のなかでまだ癒えていないからだ。一方、世界でもっとも大切な二つの存在が同じベッドで眠るところを想像すると楽しくもあった。  
　勇利はまだこの状況に混乱しているようで、口数が少なくやや神経質になっていた。だがヴィクトルがリンクへ行ってスケートを見ると約束したところ、この約束がなによりも勇利を鼓舞させたようだった。勇利と離れるのが寂しいからといって、勇利にも同じように感じてほしいなんて期待はしなかったが、それでもヴィクトルが望むことといえば、いつかどんな子守唄よりも優しく勇利の心を癒せる存在になりたいということだった。  
（ヴィクトルは真夜中に一度だけ、耳の奥に響くローリング・ストーンズの曲にはっとして目を覚ました。まだ腕に繋いであった点滴のおかげですぐに緊張は引いていき、病院の薄いマットレスにドサリと背を預けるとほっと息をついた）  
　約束通り、次の朝、ヴィクトルは退院した。ヤコフが迎えに来たが、見舞品や花やカードを車へ運ぶためだけに泊まった病室のカートを借りる羽目になった。すべてシトラスホテルへ持ち帰るのだ。ホテルの正面玄関に車を停めるやいなやパパラッチに囲まれたので、ヴィクトルは精一杯笑みを浮かべ愛想を振りまいたが、一緒にいたヤコフが全員を睨みつけて黙らせ、ホテルへ入れるようにしてくれたのはありがたかった。  
「マスコミどもめ、他人を食いものにしおって」  
　ヤコフは、ヴィクトル（と大量のプレゼント）とともにエレベーターへ乗りこむとつぶやいた。  
「俺のせいだね」  
　ヴィクトルが静かに言ったので、ヤコフはいら立ちと当惑がない交ぜになった視線で彼を見た。  
　ヴィクトルは部屋にたどり着いた途端、心の命じるままにコーチをハグした。ヤコフはしかめっ面をしつつも遠慮がちに抱きしめ返してくれた。ヴィクトルはさらに数分かけて荷物をすべて部屋に置いてから、今シーズンの終わりで引退しようかと考えていることをヤコフに話した。  
　デスクに備えつけのイスに掛けたヤコフは、腕組みしながらヴィクトルの話を聞いていた。  
「驚いたと言いたかったが」とヤコフは口を開いた。「今シーズン、おまえのスケーティングはこれまでになく調子がいいのに、気持ちがついてこないようだったな」言って目を細める。「だが引退してどうする？」  
　ヴィクトルは大きく息をついた。  
「コーチをしてみようかなって考えてたんだ。それで――俺がその道を選ぶとしたら、ヤコフにいろいろ教えてもらいたいんだ。サンクト・ペテルブルクには残るつもりだから」とつけ加えた。「当面はだけど。ユーリとの約束もあるからね」  
　ヤコフはむっとして長いため息を吐いた。  
「おまえほど言うことを聞かん生徒ははじめてだ」  
　と腹立たしそうに言った。笑みを浮かべ立ちあがりかけたヴィクトルを、ヤコフが手で制した。  
「座っとれ。ヘラヘラしおって。シャキっとせんか」  
「だってヤコフは、俺がコーチになっても指導してくれるみたいだからさ」  
　ヴィクトルが答えると、ヤコフが目を吊りあげた。

＊ ＊　＊

　ヤコフはしばらくそこにいてヴィクトルが落ち着いたことを確認すると、ほかの生徒たちの様子を見に行った。ヴィクトルはできれば部屋に閉じこもっていないで、友人たちに会いに行きたくてたまらなかったが、この日はほぼ全員が最後の演技のために準備中だ。だからマッカチンとゆっくり散歩を楽しもうと、ペットシッターから愛犬をもらい受けに行くことにした。  
（ヴィクトルが迎えにいくと、マッカチンが主人の腕に飛びこんで一心不乱に吠えたのでなかなか出かけられなかった。ペットシッターは、マッカチンがよく躾られていて、自分にも懐いたと話してくれた。マッカチンがペットシッターと顔なじみになっていたからだなんて説明したら混乱させてしまうから、彼にはこの話はしなかった。ペットシッターにたっぷりチップを払うことでよしとすると、愛犬をなだめてホテルの正面玄関へと連れていった）  
　散歩に出たものの思ったより風が強いので、ヴィクトルは少し歩いては何度か公園のベンチで休憩した。前の日より、すでにずいぶん暖かい。まだそこらじゅうに雪が残っていたが、日射しの下でみるみる溶けてきていた。ヴィクトルは腰かけると広がる街を仰ぎ見て、行き交う人々を愛でた。見覚えのない人たちがいることが新鮮だった。彼らはぬかるんだ大きな水たまりのあいだを縫い、見る間に溶けていく雪山の横を通りすぎてそれぞれ歩いていく。冬の寒さがこれから厳しくなることはわかっていたが、永遠のような氷と雪の日々を乗り越えたあとでは、この暖かな空気は春の始まりのように感じられた。  
　極寒の真冬から解放され、外で腰かけているうちにずいぶん経っていた。晴れた日の心地よさを忘れかけていた。  
　ヴィクトルはお昼時になると、ペット可のサンドイッチショップへ行った。マッカチン共々お気に入りの店だ。カウンターにはヴィクトルが初めて見る赤毛の少女がいた。ヴィクトルは彼女へ一ダースもこまごました質問をしたい衝動をこらえた。この街を去る前に彼女のためになにひとつできることもなければ、なにかする時間もないのだと自分を戒めた。だがヴィクトルは笑みを浮かべ、前日の雪がどうだったか彼女に尋ね、笑顔とともに返事が返ってきたときはうれしかった。彼女にいい一日になるよう声をかけ、帰る前には後片づけを忘れなかった。  
　ヴィクトルはマッカチンをペットシッターサービスに数時間預けねばならなかった。グランプリファイナルの運営は、レストランエリアはともかく、アリーナ内に犬を連れていくことに寛容でないので仕方がなかった。なるべく注目されないよう、徒歩でなくヤコフと車に乗って行った。選手入口にはまだマスコミが群れをなしていたので車移動もそこまで役には立たなかったが、ヴィクトルはなかに入るときはヤコフのあとにつき、微笑んで慇懃に手を振った。  
「わしと一緒に座っとれ」  
　なかへ入るとヤコフが言ったので、ヴィクトルは競技中どこにいればいいのか聞かずにすんだ。  
「わかった」  
　ヴィクトルはありがたくそれを受けた。ヴィクトルの希望で連れ立ってバックヤードへ行くと、選手たちがストレッチをしたり、これから滑るプログラムの確認をしていた。ヴィクトルは勇利のところへ直行してみんなの目の前でキスした上で、どれだけ彼のスケートを楽しみにしているか伝えたい衝動に駆られて仕方なかったが、そこは理性を取り戻し、男子シングルの出場選手たちに一通り挨拶し激励して回ることにした。  
「ワールドまで、また無茶しないようにしてくれよ」  
　クリストフが、ヴィクトルの肩に腕を回して言った。  
「きみを負かしたんでなきゃ、勝っても味気ないからね」  
　ＪＪとチャオ・ビンも挨拶すると同じことを言った。ヴィクトルは笑って、次の試合には出場すると約束した。  
　ミケーレは妹のサーラと隅で休んでいたが、ヴィクトルがやって来て激励すると目を輝かせた。ヴィクトルはクリスピーノとふたりで写真を撮ったあと、誰よりその演技を楽しみにしている人物を探そうとあたりを見回した。  
　勇利は部屋の向こうでチェレスティーノと話しこんでいた。ヴィクトルは二人の話が終わらないかとしばらく遠巻きにしていたが、勇利はコーチの肩越しにヴィクトルを見つけたようで表情を変え、複雑そうな顔で赤くなった。  
「ヴィクトル」  
　勇利が言って、話を止めた。  
「やあ、勇利」  
　言葉がうまく出なかったが、ヴィクトルはなんとか笑みを作った。チェレスティーノは両者を見ると眉をあげたが、ふっと笑みを浮かべ、勇利の肩を叩いた。  
「ほどほどにな」  
　言うと、彼はヤコフのほうへ向かった。ヤコフはドアのところで、むっとした顔であたりを見回していた。  
「調子はどう？」  
　ヴィクトルが尋ねるのと同時に、勇利も「体調はよくなった？」と言っていた。  
　ふたりはしばらく見つめあっていたが、勇利が笑った。その笑顔が、ヴィクトルの心臓を跳ねさせる。急降下するジェットコースターに乗っていたことに、突然気づいたような気分だった。  
「ぼくは大丈夫」勇利の声は弱々しかったが、それでもヴィクトルに笑みを返した。「すごく緊張してる」  
「だろうね」  
　と返すと勇利が眉をあげたので、ヴィクトルは黒海に脳ミソを落としてきたかもしれないと思った。日本語に切り替え、急いでつけ加えた。  
「勇利はすばらしいスケーターだって言いたかったんだ。きっと上手く行くだろうねって」  
「ごまかすのが下手じゃない？」勇利もまた日本語で尋ねつつ、微笑んだ。「時間をくり返しながら、まわりの人たちに優しくするようがんばってたんじゃないの？」  
「ほかのこともがんばったよ」  
　ヴィクトルは言ったものの、いちおう良識が残っていたのでそれ以上は口をつぐんだ。こちらを見つめる勇利を見つめ返すと、ヴィクトルは顔が赤くなっていくのがわかり、両手で顔を覆った。勇利の笑い声は甘い誘惑に満ちて、グラスに注がれたシャンパンの泡のようだ。  
「前は緊張してヴィクトルに話しかけることもできなかったなんて信じられない」  
　勇利が言った。ヴィクトルは心を落ち着かせて手をさげると、心の動揺していない部分で、勇利がさきほどよりリラックスし、表情が穏やかで明るくなったことに気づいた。  
「誰にも言わないでね。タイムループが無駄になる」  
　ヴィクトルが間を置いて言った。  
「言うわけないよ。ヴィクトルはうまくやってるから」  
　勇利が答えた。ヴィクトルが微笑み、もっと話そうとしたところで、係員が部屋に顔を覗かせ第一滑走の選手を呼んだ。  
「俺ももう行かないと。勇利、聞いて――」  
　深呼吸すると考えるより先に言葉があふれだし、止めることもできないまま素直な気持ちを晒け出していた。  
「俺のために滑って。ずっと――時間に閉じこめられていたあいだずっと、勇利のスケートを見ることだけを願ってた。おまえの美しい滑りを見せてほしい」  
　ヴィクトルは口から出た言葉をすぐに引っこめたくなって、自らの失態を呪った。だが勇利は瞳を見開いてうなずき、その顔に決意をみなぎらせた。  
「見てて」  
　彼の言葉に、ヴィクトルは微笑んだ。  
「見てるよ」

＊ ＊　＊

　ヴィクトルが欠場して観戦側に回るのはここ数年で初めてだった。シニアの男子シングルを客席から観るのはジュニアのころ以来だ。思ったほどつらいことではなかった。前回のグランプリ・ファイナルからヴィクトルはずいぶん変わったのだ。  
　みなの演技は壮観だった。それぞれがここまで来るのに懸命に練習したことはよくわかっていたし、今回は心のどこかであとに来る自分の演技のことを心配して気が散ることもないので、友人たちの演技に集中できた。複数のカメラが表情をうかがっていることも顧みず、ヴィクトルは会場の誰より熱心に声援を送り、手を振ったり拍手したりした。  
　だが勇利が登場すると、リンク以外は目に入らなくなった。自らの心を奪った男がリンクへ現れ美しく変わっていくのを、ただ見つめる。勇利の演技は完璧ではなかった。ヴィクトルは魅了されながらも、ステップのミスや、ジャンプ後の着氷の乱れに気がついた。だが勇利の内なる火によってスケーティングが輝き、その美しさにヴィクトルは目を奪われ、ささいなミスは気にならなかった。  
　このときを幾年、幾光年待ち続けただろうとヴィクトルは考えた。  
　勇利がゆっくりと動きを止め、胸の前で重ねた腕を弓のように反らしたとき、ヴィクトルは身じろぎもできなかった。そして会場全体も湧き立つとともにその場で立ちあがり、両手で口元を覆った。勇利はしばし決めポーズのまま息を弾ませていたが、体をひねると群衆のなかに誰かを、もしくはなにかを探し始めた。その視線に捕えられ、ヴィクトルの心臓が跳ねた。  
　ヴィクトルは重ねた手にキスすると、勇利のほうへてのひらを向けキスを投げた。勇利は目を瞠ると、ヴィクトルがこれまで見たなかで最高の笑顔を見せてくれた。  
　――よくやったね。どの瞬間もすばらしかったよ。  
　ヴィクトルは心のなかで言った。

＊　＊　＊

　ヴィクトルは当然六位だった。フリーのスコアが加点されず、（感動的だと賞賛を受けた）ショートのスコアだけだったので、最下位だ。  
　クリストフが金メダルだった。彼は金メダルにふさわしいというのがヴィクトルの意見だ。ＪＪが僅差で勇利を上回り銀メダルだった。勇利はショートでこそ不手際をしたがフリーはすばらしく、順位を六位から三位に押しあげるのに充分だった。入賞者たちがリンクを一周するときには、ヴィクトルは誰よりも大きな声援と、手が痛くなるほどの拍手を送った。そのあとはバックステージへと、そっとではあるがパパラッチを肘で掻き分けて進み、クリストフとＪＪをまた祝福して――今度こそ勇利のところへ飛んで行った。  
　チェレスティーノはすっかり形相を崩し、勇利の撮影を求める記者やカメラマンの交通整理をしていた。ヴィクトルは後ろのほうで待つことにした。いったん勇利と目があったら、感情を抑えられる自信がなかったのだ。先にヴィクトルに気づいたのはチェレスティーノのほうで、大きな笑みを浮かべた。  
「見てろよ、ヴィクトル！」彼はにわかに景気づいて、ヴィクトルの背をバンと叩いた。「ワールドでは直接対決で勝っちまうぞ」  
「望むところだよ」  
　ヴィクトルは言いながら、瞳は勇利だけを捕えていた。視線を返した勇利はまだ赤い顔で汗ばんでいたが、その笑顔は首にかけたメダルより輝いていた。  
「おめでとう、勇利。すばらしかったよ」  
「ありがとう」  
　勇利が言った。チェレスティーノもなにか言っていたが、ヴィクトルは聞いてもいなかった。そのうちに勇利のコーチが、生徒の背をぽんと叩いて向こうへ行ってしまったので、ヴィクトルと勇利はしばらく二人きりになった。  
「今夜の予定は？」  
　ヴィクトルはわずかに距離を詰め、声を落とした。勇利は肩をすくめたが、視線はヴィクトルの顔からそらさない。  
「今のところは、特になにも」  
「今日の勝利をお祝いさせてもらいたいって思ってたんだ」  
　ヴィクトルが言うと、勇利は微笑んだ。勇利がこんなふうに笑うと、しわができた鼻がかわいくて、ヴィクトルは一瞬目を奪われた。  
「銅メダルで、オリンピックの金メダルとかじゃないけど」と勇利。「でも、うん、お願いします」  
「よかった！」  
　ヴィクトルはにっこり笑った。  
　イタリアンにしたのは勇利のリクエストだったからだ。あとになってヴィクトルは、夕食を食べながら話した内容も、注文した料理も、その味も、なにひとつ思い出せなかった。おいしかったはずだと思うのは、そのレストランで数えきれないくらい食事をしたことがあったからだ。だがその夜は勇利しか目に入らなかった。  
　勇利と何百回も初めてデートしたことも、勇利がヴィクトルに憧れて育ったことも、ヴィクトルがこの五年間で出場した大会すべてで金メダルを獲得してきたことも、文字通り望めばだいたい誰とでも付き合えたことも関係なかった。重要なのは、勇利がある角度に首を傾げたとき顔にかかる黒髪や、彼の手の甲を指先で撫でたときに感じる肌の柔らかさだった。そして彼の笑顔、その笑い声の響き、英語でうまい言葉が見つからず日本語になるときの表情だった。  
「日本語で話してくれてもいいんだよ」  
　ヴィクトルは途中で言った。勇利はわずかに頬を染めて口ごもった。ヴィクトルは、互いの距離を埋めるためにテーブルを床に倒すべきか真剣に悩んだ。  
「ヴィクトルの日本語はまだ発音があんまり……」としばらくして勇利が口を開いた。「ぼく、聞き取れないと思うから」  
　ヴィクトルはぽかんと口を空けた。勇利は笑いだし、そのあと両手で口を塞いで目を瞠った。焦ったときの彼らしい反応だ。  
「ごめん！　ごめんなさい、そういうつもりじゃ――」  
「チェレスティーノが、生徒にこんな意地悪を教えてるとは思わなかった。勇利ってひどい」  
　ヴィクトルが嘆くと勇利がふくれた。  
　食事のあと、二人はホテルへ戻った。マスコミを避けるため裏道を帰った。ヴィクトルは勇利とエレベーターに同乗すると、動きを止めて恋人のほうへ目をやった。  
「ちょっと部屋に寄っていく？」  
　ヴィクトルはなぜか緊張しながら尋ねた。勇利は小さく、恥ずかしそうに微笑んだ。  
「行きたい」  
　と日本語で言った。ヴィクトルは彼を見つめながらバカみたいに表情が緩むのがわかったが、止めようがなかった。すると勇利はヴィクトルの部屋がある階のボタンを押しながら、いたずらっぽく彼に向って眉をあげてみせた。  
　ヴィクトルは彼に覆いかぶさり、愛嬌いっぱいの笑顔にキスするほかなかった。唇を触れあわせたままで勇利が喘ぐと、ヴィクトルの胸で心臓が震える。  
　ヴィクトルの部屋へ着くと、入口でカードキーをスロットへ通し終わらないうちにマッカチンが吠えだした。出掛けていたあいだにペットシッターが部屋へ連れてきたのだ。途端にヴィクトルはパニックに陥った。  
「ご、ごめん、気をつけるべきだった――すぐにペットシッターに電話するから――」  
「え？　そんなことしなくていいよ」  
　勇利が面食らったように言った。だがすでにヴィクトルは備えつけの電話へと向かっていた。受話器を取りあげるもすぐに手を滑らせ、床でガチャンと音が鳴ると肩を跳ねさせた。ヴィクトルが受話器を拾おうとしたが、勇利が先んじた。  
「ヴィクトル」と勇利が声をかける。「ヴィクトル、落ち着いて」  
　ヴィクトルは青ざめて顔をあげ、勇利と同じくらいには落ち着こうと、笑顔を作ろうとした。  
「ペットシッターに電話するよ。気にしなくていいから」  
「本当に平気なんだよ」そう言う勇利の声はとても優しい。「この二日間、マッカチンはぼくと寝てたんだよ。覚えてる？　マッカチンにはリビングで待っててもらえばいいよ」  
「オーケイ」  
　ヴィクトルは弱々しく言って立ちあがり、愛犬をリビングへ連れていくと、しばらくうずくまってマッカチンのやわらかな毛並みに顔を埋めた。  
「ごめんね」  
　つぶやいて、愛犬を抱きしめた。  
　戻ると勇利がソファに掛けて待っていたので、ヴィクトルはリビングのドアを静かに閉めた。勇利の隣のクッションに深く腰掛けると、気持ちを落ち着けようと努めた。肩にもたれかかってきた勇利に、ヴィクトルはすこし驚く。  
「緊張してるのは、ぼくだけかと思ってた」  
　勇利が静かに言った。ぎゅっと手を握られると胸に安堵が広がり、ヴィクトルからも手を握り返した。  
「どうかした？」  
　勇利に聞かれ、ヴィクトルは震えながら息を吐いた。  
「いや、大丈夫だよ」  
　目をあげて勇利の顔を見ると、その優しい表情にどこか胸が痛くなった。  
「ただ――」ヴィクトルは大きく息をついた。「もし今夜ヘマをしたら、明日になってもやり直しがきかないなって」  
　勇利の表情がやわらいだ。  
「うーん、もしあんまりうまく行かなくても……きっと次のときはマシになるよ」  
　勇利は言いながら頬を染めたが、ヴィクトルの手は握ったまま目はそらさなかった。ヴィクトルの胸が急に苦しくなる。  
「そうだね」  
　ヴィクトルはやっとの思いで言うと笑い、唇をよせる勇利に応えてゆっくりと優しく口づけを交わした。  
　そのときはまだ緊張していたが、勇利のおかげで徐々に気分がほぐれていった。ヴィクトルはゆっくりと焦らしながら勇利の服を脱がし、一枚剥がしては手を止めて現れた肌のところどころにキスを落としていった。ベッドへ移るとすぐにヴィクトルが勇利に覆いかぶさり、ほっそりした体を上から下へと舐めたり噛んだりしたので勇利は身をよじった。ヴィクトルは彼の胸では特に焦らすように動き、先端を唇ではさむと、そこが小さな赤い実のように硬くなるまで舌でなぶった。震えて浅くなる勇利の呼吸にヴィクトルは自身を煽られ、残っていた緊張感が興奮に塗り替えられていく。  
「や、握らないで！」  
　勇利は泣きそうな声で、こころもちふっくらした腰回りからヴィクトルの手を振り払おうと身を悶えさせた。ヴィクトルはにやりと笑うと、左右の手で勇利の手をそれぞれ縫い留めて細い腰をまたいだ。ヴィクトルが腰を折り、じっくりと勇利の唇を味わって熱っぽいキスに興じていると、組み敷いた勇利が喘いで震えだした。  
「きれいだよ」ヴィクトルの耳に、掠れてザラついた自らの声が聞こえた。勇利の頬の赤みは喉元へ、そして胸へと広がっていく。「どこもかしこも」  
　勇利は日本語でもごもごとつぶやくと、ヴィクトルへ困ったような笑みを向けた。ヴィクトルが身を乗りだし胸にキスしていると、勇利がまた脚で押し返そうとするのに気づいた。  
「ねえ、放して」言葉に反して勇利の声は甘い。「ぼくだってヴィクトルに触りたい」  
　ヴィクトルが芝居じみた調子で子供みたいに唇を突きだすと、勇利が笑いだした。それからやっとヴィクトルが両手を自由にしてやると勇利は隣に寝転がり、その手はヴィクトルの腰へと滑り、シャツをくぐった。  
　そのうちふたりとも一糸まとわぬ姿になり、仰向けになったヴィクトルの上に勇利がいた。勇利の大胆さに、ヴィクトルの心臓はこれ以上ないほど早鐘を打っていた。と言うのも、ふたりで過ごす最初の日には、彼はたいてい恥ずかしがって遠慮がちだったからだ。  
勇利はヴィクトルを押し倒すと後ずさり、発達した腿のあいだで腰を落ち着けた。ヴィクトルが肘をついて上身を支え、すこし脚を開いて勇利に場所を空けてやると、勇利の温かい手が自身を包んだので呻った。  
「勇利……ッ」  
　ヴィクトルはわずかに腰をあげ、ため息をついた。勇利が顔をあげると、乱れた髪が顔にかかる。いつの間にかメガネを外したらしく、直に見える黒く大きな瞳の美しさはもはや罪だ。  
　ヴィクトルの自身は赤く硬くなり、先端からはしずくが先走っている。軽くしごかれただけでヴィクトルは総身を震わせ、勇利の手のなかで熱塊をひくつかせた。勇利がそこへ顔を寄せて屹立を包む皮を引きあげ、感じやすい肌へと熱い息を吹きかけるのでヴィクトルは声を詰まらせた。勇利からの予告はそれだけだった。彼がヴィクトルの穂先を口に含み、音を立てて吸った。  
「ふ、ン……ッ」  
　ヴィクトルはかすれた小声で汚いスラングを並べた。勇利のまぶたがおろされる。ヴィクトルは、もはやわずかに活動するだけの脳細胞で、勇利が徐々に熱塊を咥内へ招き入れながら、かんばせに至福の色を浮かべていることに気づいた。  
　勇利のことをまだ知らなかったとしてもオーラルセックスの経験に乏しいとわかるような口戯だったが、ヴィクトルにはそんなことを気にする余裕もなかった。不器用な口戯が、ヴィクトルの残りの脳細胞が焼き切れるかと思うほど熱いのだ。繋がったところはぐしゃぐしゃで、勇利は自らの口元も、ヴィクトルのものもべたべたにしながら深く飲みこんでは、昂ぶりに喉を詰まらせて瞳を潤ませた。猥雑な濡れた音がするたび、ヴィクトルは丸い頭を掴んで勇利が泣きだすまで口を犯し、かわいい声がかすれるほど喉の奥へと突き入れたい衝動に駆られた。だがヴィクトルはそうはせず、毛布を掴むと頬の内側を血が出るほど噛んだ。  
　 勇利は口を離して息をつくと、顔にかかった髪を振り払った。  
「今まで自分でするとき、ヴィクトルにこれをするところを想像してた」  
　ヴィクトルはほとんど窒息しそうだった。  
「勇利」胸を喘がせ、また自身を飲みこまれるとはっとした。「ストップ、ストップ――」  
「ん……？」  
　勇利が男のものを頬張ったまま声を出そうとするので、ヴィクトルはいまにもぷつんと切れそうな自制心を保つため、身を起こさねばならなかった。  
「そんなこと聞かされて、俺が生きてられると思うの？」ヴィクトルは語気を強めた。「頼むから、いったん止めて。まだ達きたくない――」  
　勇利は口を離したが、みだりがましい雰囲気のまま子供のようなむっとした顔をされ、ヴィクトルは参ってしまった。  
「でも、したい」  
　と勇利。きっとこの少年が自分の死因になるだろうと、ヴィクトルは思った。すくなくとも幸福には死ねる。  
「俺もしたいんだよ」ややあってヴィクトルは言った。「でも俺は、勇利のもっと別の場所にしてあげたい」  
　彼を見つめる勇利の、美しい瞳が瞠られる。  
「え……」  
　勇利は言うと、ヴィクトルにされるがまま体を起こされ、焼けつくようなキスを受けた。  
　ヴィクトルは次は自分の番とばかりに勇利を押し倒すと、開いた両脚を肩にかけ腿のあいだに顔を埋めた。美しい脚に唇を降らせては、しなやかな腿にキスの痕を残さずにはいられなかった。歯を立てるたび、勇利が漏らすどこか苦しげな声がたまらない。そして勇利のつぼみから肉茎のつけ根へと会陰を舐めあげ、漏れてくる嗚咽に聞き入った。  
「ヴィクトル！」  
「そのまま寝てて」  
　ヴィクトルは言うとさらに身を乗りだし、それ以上の抵抗を押しとどめるように襞の集まる場所へと唇を押しあてた。勇利から切なげな声が漏れ、ヴィクトルの舌に後ろを開かれると日本語がこぼれた。ヴィクトルはこの行為が好きだった。淫らで獣じみて、勇利から言葉を紡ぐ能力を奪ってしまうところも好きだ。しなやかな脚を割り開く両手に、震えが伝わってくる。ヴィクトルが目を閉じ、後孔にさらに舌を突き挿れると、自らの唾液が喉を落ちていくのを感じた。顎に痛みを覚えながらも、つぼみをほぐしていく。  
　そして最高に満たされる瞬間が訪れた。不意に勇利の体を激しいオルガスムがさらい、細い腰が浮き、涙混じりの呻き声がしたのだ。ヴィクトルは身を起こすと腕で口を拭い、勇利へと獰猛な笑みを向けた。勇利は陶然としていた。口を空け、顔も胸も朱に染めて虚空を見つめ、形よい自身は腹のうえで蜜をあふれさせ、どこもかしこも汗ばんでなまめかしい。その光景にヴィクトルの自身が跳ねる。勇利がただ存在するだけでヴィクトルを狂わせるように、ヴィクトルもまたこんなふうに彼を狂わせることができるのだと喜びを禁じえなかった。  
「口をすすいでタオルを取ってくるよ」ヴィクトルは言うと、まるで怯えた馬をなだめるように勇利の脇腹を撫であげた。「水飲む？」  
　勇利が大きく息をついた。  
「うん、お願い」  
　答えた声が震えている。  
　――ああ、なんて美しいんだ。  
　ヴィクトルは勇利のおとがいへ口づけを落とすと、いったんバスルームへと向かった。　ヴィクトルが戻ると勇利はいくらか落ち着いており、起きあがってヴィクトルに抱きつき唇を求めた。  
「明日、滑らないといけないだろう」  
　ヴィクトルがキスのあいまにささやく。サイドテーブルに水の入ったグラスを置くと勇利の隣へ寝転び、ベッドのうえでされるがままに彼のそばへと引き寄せられた。ヴィクトルはタオルを取り、勇利の腹や腿を拭き始めた。  
「このまま続けてもいいの？」  
「うん」勇利がはっきりと言った。「したい。エキシで滑る曲は、そんなに大変じゃないから」  
　ヴィクトルは勇利の体調を優先して反論しようとしたが、勇利は唇を塞ぐことで話を遮ると銀髪を指で梳いた。指先の熱っぽい動きがヴィクトルの背筋を震わせ、それとともに抗議の意思もどこかへ行っていまう。  
「オーケイ」  
　ヴィクトルは息をつき、勇利の唇を奪うと激しく口づけた。  
　勇利が水を飲むあいだにヴィクトルはサイドテーブルからジェルとコンドームを取りだし、そしてふたりはまたベッドに寝転がると、横向きに寝そべる勇利をヴィクトルが後ろから抱いた。ヴィクトルは勇利の首や耳に鼻を埋めては、甘い声音で睦言を耳に流し入れながら、すこしずつ彼を披いていく。  
「勇利も自分のに触って」  
　と説きつける。勇利が恥ずかしがり屋だとわかってはいるが、我慢できずにヴィクトルは要求した。勇利は非難がましく日本語でなにかつぶやいたが、結局は聞き入れて自ら自身を擦り、首筋へ歯を立てられるとあえかな声をあげた。ヴィクトルはゆっくりと指を動かしたが、勇利のなかは、先ほど達したせいですでに柔らかく敏感になっている。すぐに指三本が入るようになり、感じる一点を見つけたのでいじめるようにつついた。腕のなかの勇利が息を飲み、弦を掻き鳴らしたように総身を震わせた。勇利は美しかった。この先の人生も、勇利さえいればほかになにもいらないと思わされるほどヴィクトルは惑乱された。  
「ヴィク――トル――」  
　なかを掻き回すと勇利が舌足らずにつぶやき、むずがるように喉を鳴らしてヴィクトルの手を押し返した。  
「ね、ちょうだい、早く――」  
　この「ちょうだい」はガソリンへマッチを投げこむようなものだった。ヴィクトルの喉がヒュッと鳴る。しばし勇利の首筋へ顔を埋め、なんとか気持ちを落ち着けようとした。  
「もう大丈夫だから」勇利がつぶやいた。「ヴィクトル、ちょうだい……」  
「わかった、わかったから」  
　ヴィクトルがそう答えたのは、このまま勇利のおねだりが続いたら卒倒して死にそうだったからだ。勇利の顔を振り向かせ、じっくりと口づけを交わすと指を引き抜いた。ヴィクトルは勇利を仰向けに寝かせると腰の下へクッションを敷き、優しく脚を割り開いてあげさせるとそのあいだへ腰を据えた。勇利が彼を見あげて微笑むので、ヴィクトルは数秒、彼を見つめ返したまま言葉を失った。  
「ねえ、ヴィクトル……？」  
　勇利が腰を揺らして眉をあげる。  
「ご、ごめん！」  
　ヴィクトルは勇利へ覆いかぶさり、もう一度その唇を味わった。彼の肉茎を二三度擦りあげると重ねた唇から喘ぎ声が漏れる。ヴィクトルは心なしか震える指で自身にコンドームをまとわせ、彼の後ろの窄まりへ先端を宛てがうとゆっくりと慎重に腰を進めた。勇利が震えたり、つらそうに息を飲むたびにヴィクトルは細かに気を配り、何度も動きを止めては勇利の体が慣れるのを待った。  
　そしてやっと、すべて収まった。勇利のなかは熱く締まり、たまらなく心地よかったが、ヴィクトルは勇利の表情にうっとりと見入っていた。彼の美しいかんばせには愉楽がにじんでいる。  
「勇利」  
　と放心状態でささやいた。覆いかぶさり唇を触れあわせると、肩に腕が回され、唇には勇利の熱い息が吹きこまれる。  
　ふたりはゆっくりと行為へ興じていった。勇利が痛みもなく、喜びだけを感じられるよう、ヴィクトルはなるべくジェルを足して慎重に動いた。だがすぐに律動は規則的になり、勇利がヴィクトルの背や肩にぎゅっとしがみつき、その耳元で甘い声をあげると、ヴィクトルは恋人以外のことはなにも頭に入らなくなった。外の世界はまた凍えるように寒いのだろうと、ヴィクトルは思った。酔っていないわけがないし、恋に落ちていないわけがない。これはふたりの初めてかもしれないし、数千回目かもしれない。  
　ヴィクトルは経験上、勇利のほうがずっと体力があることを知っていた。確かに勇利はすでに一度熱を吐きだしているが、たとえヴィクトルが始めから彼に溺れていなかったとしても、優位なのは勇利のはずだった。ヴィクトルは気づくと、体を支えるように肘をついていた。突き挿れるたび細い体がくの字に曲がる。もはや勇利はヴィクトルに必死にしがみつき、その耳元で啼きながら喘でいた。ヴィクトルは爪の刺すような痛みを背に感じながら、そこへ残るであろう痕を思い情欲と歓喜に胸を焦がした。  
「勇利」ヴィクトルが胸を喘がせた。「ああ、もう、俺――」  
　呻いて、勇利の首元に顔を埋めると一息ついて手をさげ、自身の根本を指で縛る。熱を吐きだす手前で押し留められた自身が、痛みを伴って震えた。どう足掻いてもヴィクトルはもうすぐ達してしまうだろうが、そのまえにもう一度、勇利が上りつめる姿を見たかった。  
　勇利がヴィクトルの頬を両手で包むと、口づけて舌を絡ませた。この状況でのキスは威力絶大で、ヴィクトルを煽りたてる。ヴィクトルが自身から手を放して今度は勇利のものをてのひらで包むと、勇利が息を飲んで腰をよじった。  
「美しいよ」  
　ヴィクトルは日本語でつぶやいた。勇利のまぶたが震え、喘ぎ声とともに口がぱっと開く。  
　ヴィクトルは今度は片手だけで体を支え、再び腰を使い始めた。ベッドに組み敷かれた勇利は、抽挿にあわせてヴィクトルに肉茎を擦られると身悶えてくぐもった声をあげ、ヴィクトルの目の前でのぼりつめた。二度目のオルガスムが勇利を襲うと、彼の総身はピンと張りつめ、酸素を取りこもうと口は開き、腹へと吐精しながらヴィクトルをきつく締めつけた。その光景だけでも、ヴィクトルのわずかな自制心を粉々に砕くのには充分だった。ヴィクトルが思い切り突き挿ると、勇利から壊れたような悲鳴があがる。勇利の胸へ顔を埋め、自身は媚肉に包まれたまま、三十秒ほど遅れてヴィクトルも熱を吐きだした。視界が真っ白に染まる。  
　しばらくはふたりとも、そのままの姿勢でいた。ヴィクトルは恋人を押しつぶしていたことに気づくと、のろのろとその隣へ横になった。コンドームの口を結びゴミ箱に入れ、新しいタオルを取りに行こうとなんとかベッドから起きだした。  
　ベッドへ戻ると勇利は薄くまぶたを開き、満たされた表情で幸せそうにヴィクトルを見あげて目をまたたかせた。ヴィクトルの恋わずらいの心臓に悪い表情だ。  
「最高だった」  
　勇利が言って伸びをした。ヴィクトルは頬を緩め、ベッドの勇利の隣に腰かけると、そっと優しい手つきで彼の体を拭き始めた。  
「最高なのは勇利だよ」  
　ヴィクトルが告げると、勇利が笑った。  
「それはぼくのセリフだよ。ずっと、あなたと同じ氷のうえに立ちたかった。それから、どうすればいいのかわからなかったけど、初めての相手はヴィクトルがいいって思ってた」  
　勇利の腰を拭いていたヴィクトルの手が、ピタリと止まった。ヴィクトルは驚愕に胃がひっくり返りそうになりながら勇利を見つめた。異変を察した勇利が目をパチパチさせる。  
「どうかした？」  
「俺が初めてだったのか？」ほとんど悲鳴だった。あまりにあっけに取られ、声が引っくり返ったことを恥ずかしいと思う余裕もなかった。「勇利の初めて？」  
「う、うん――！」勇利が頬を染めた。「そ、そりゃ、これまでまったくなにもなかったってことはないけど、初めてだよ――したのは」  
　ヴィクトルが両手で顔を覆った。  
「ヴィクトル、どうしたの？」  
「勇利はそんなこと、一度も言ってくれなかった！」  
　ヴィクトルは喜べばいいのか笑えばいいのか、泣けばいいのかわからなかった。勇利をベッドへと誘う日々をくり返し、やっと勇利と本当に結ばれて、そして、ヴィクトルはどうすればいいのかわからなかった。  
「勇利……！」  
「しなければよかったとか、言わないよね……」  
　不安そうな声に、ヴィクトルはぱっと顔をあげ、勇利のそばへ寄ると強く抱きしめた。  
「まさか」と息をつく。「ただ――もっと気をつけてあげればって――」  
「やめてよ」勇利が遮った。なすすべもなく彼を見つめるヴィクトルの頬を、勇利が両手で包みこむ。「うれしかった。最高だったよ。ぼくが夢見た通りだった」  
　ヴィクトルは震えながら息を吐き、それから微笑んだ。勇利から笑みが返ってくる。それで充分だった。充分すぎるくらいに。ヴィクトルは彼に優しく口づけた。  
「うん」とつぶやく。「わかったよ」

＊　＊　＊

　勇利は泊まっていった。ヴィクトルは何度か目を覚まし、そのたびに外では吹雪が吹きすさび、ベッドのなかには愛犬以外に誰もいないような気がしてパニックと絶望に襲わた。そしてそのたびに、やすらかな勇利の寝顔にほっと胸をなでおろした。ヴィクトルは勇利を腕に収めると、髪や肌の匂いを吸いこみ、胸に湧き起こる痛みを密かに味わう。  
　眠る前、勇気がなくて勇利のコーチにしてもらえるか尋ねられなかった。ぜひとも勇利のコーチになりたかった。勇利からコーチに向いていると言われたときは、絶対にやるつもりだった。だが勇利がフリープログラムで披露した美しいスケートを見たあとでは、彼を違う方向へと連れていくことに気が引けていた。勇利があまり生活を変えなくて済むよう長谷津へ行くことも検討したが、この方法ではユーリ・プリセツキーを見捨てたうえ、自身の義務も放棄することになると考えると沈痛な思いがした。  
　ヴィクトルのなによりの望みは勇利を教え、守り、その手を引いて、彼がどんな夢も叶えられるようそばで支えることだ。だがこの望みが妥当なのか自分のわがままなのか、ヴィクトルにはわからなかった。  
　本当は、心の底ではわがままになりたかった。元の生活になんて――勇利のいない生活になんて戻れない。すくなくとも今は勇利は腕のなかにいると、ヴィクトルは胸のうちで考えた。こんなに満たされて、触れあって愛することができる。それも勇利が別の土地でトレーニングを続けるとなると難しくなるだろうが、なにもないよりは千倍はマシだった。

＊　＊　＊

　ヴィクトルはあの手この手と使ってみたが、結局、次の日はあわただしく過ぎた。  
　当然、勇利と四六時中そばにいたかったが、することがたくさんあったのだ。ヴィクトルはグランプリファイナルのフリーこそ出場を辞退したかもしれないが、スター選手であることには変わりなく、シーズンの今後の試合には出場予定のため、ほかの選手たちと一緒に取材を受けねばならなかった。ヴィクトルは仕方なく、ヤコフのそばで羊のようにおとなしくして、写真や映像の撮影を求めらえるがままに笑みを浮かべて優雅にポーズを取った。  
　エキシビジョンとグランプリファイナル閉幕後の取材ラッシュの前にちょっとした中休みを得て、勇利を攫ってソチの海岸をマッカチンと散歩して過ごした。天気が回復したわりに人影がまばらなのは、ヴィクトルにはありがたかった。いあわせた人々から勇利と手を繋ぐなと言われることはないだろうが、ヴィクトルはまだ勇利に尋ねることができないでいた。そうこうしているうちに残り時間は減っていく。  
　エキシビジョンで滑るようかなり多くの働きかけがあったが、ヴィクトルはそれを辞退した。勇利とヤコフが辞退していいと言ってくれたのも、ヴィクトルにはありがたかった。  
「ワールドまでには完璧に調整せにゃならん」ヤコフが山トロールのような険しい顔で言った。「メダルも獲っとらんのに目立つ必要はない」  
　勇利からは「まだ病みあがりなんだから」と諭された。  
　エキシビジョン前のつかの間、彼らは控え室にいた。ヴィクトルは最下位だが、観客に混じってただ待つのは嫌だったのだ。  
　勇利がそっと腕に触れてきたが、ヴィクトルはうっとりと勇利の顔を見つめるのに忙しかったので、手のほうへの注意がおろそかになっていた。このあと、いつになったら勇利に会えるだろうと考えていたのだ。  
　勇利になにか聞かれ、ヴィクトルははっとして気まずい顔をした。  
「ヴィクトル？　大丈夫？」  
「ああ、平気だよ」  
　ヴィクトルは答えて勇利の手を取った。勇利はいくらか表情をなごませ、互いの指を絡めた。  
「エキシのあとに会おうね。ぼくを見てて」  
　勇利は頬を染めていたが、声は震えることなく、瞳はヴィクトルをしっかり見返していた。  
「見てるよ。おまえのスケート、楽しみにしてる」  
　それだけが自分の望みだとまでは言わなかった。彼らのコーチの目の前だったからだ。

＊　＊　＊

　勇利のエキシビジョンは、フリーと同じくすばらしかった。ヴィクトルは全員の演技を見ながら、自身のことに思いを巡らせていた。スポットライトの下で、どれだけ長いあいだ、すべての人から注目される存在になろうとしてきたか。その気持ちは吹雪のなかへ閉じこめられたことで減退しているかもしれないが、もしかしたら舞台にあがったときにまた出てくるかもしれない。どちらにせよ、一位でなければならないという衝動を失っても、とくに悲しくない自分がいた。  
　だが勇利は――勇利はフリーのとき以上に、氷上で輝こうとしていた。勇利の体がところどころ痛むのがヴィクトルの責任であることは確かだが、勇利が言った通り、エキシビジョンは試合で滑るプログラムほどの難易度でなく、ステップには一切のミスがなく、ジャンプの着氷も乱れることはなかった。彼が自己不信に陥るところをヴィクトルは嫌というほど見てきたが、この日の彼にそんな様子はおくびもなく、ひとつひとつのジャンプに、動きやスピンに、肩ごしに投げられる切なげな視線に人を惹きつける引力だけが現れている。  
　勇利は完璧で、美しく、才能にあふれていた。まだ伸び代はあるが――ヴィクトルがいなくとも彼は伸びる。懸命に拍手し、誰よりも大きな声援を送るヴィクトルの瞳が光をたたえていたとしても、それに気づく者はいなかった。

＊　＊　＊

　バンケットが始まってしばらくは……ヴィクトルはイライラしていた。  
　パーティ会場は信じられない混みようだった。プロスケーターは全員参加しており、一目見て、彼らのコーチ陣をはじめ家族や恋人もいるとわかった。加えて多数の審判や、バンケットのＶＩＰパスを贈呈された重鎮たち、それからトイレか隠れて警備をごまかしたとしか思えない者たちもいた。（そういう人間と話すこと自体はおもしろかった）  
　この状況が意味するのは、ヴィクトルが勇利のそばにいて、勇利とだけ話そうと手を尽くしたところで離ればなれになるということだった。選手やそのコーチ、ＩＳＵの審判、記者やカメラマン、果てはリンクメイトにまで邪魔された。そういう連中がヴィクトルに話しかけないまでも、勇利の気を引こうとするのはさらに気分が悪かった。勇利に惹きつけられるのは仕方ないとしても、勇利のほうへやって来ては祝福と称して彼の手にドリンクを押しつける輩が現れるたび、ヴィクトルは嫉妬で胃がキリキリして、すくなからず気が触れそうだった。  
　バンケットでは楽しく交流することが大切だとわかってはいた。だがヴィクトルが長年このイベントでささやかな楽しみを手に入れていたことなど、もはや過去の話となっていた。一言断って席を外しては人混みのあいだを縫って勇利を探し、そして彼が見つかると、ヴィクトルの姿が見えたことで勇利がほっとした顔になる。ヴィクトルはそのたびにやっと安心できた。  
　勇利に、マッカチンがヤコフのいちばん高級な靴を一足ボロボロにした話を交えながら、愛犬がまだ仔犬だったころのことを話している最中に、ＩＳＵの役員が近寄ってきた。その男のことはなんとなく知っていたが、退院して数日経つヴィクトルの調子をそうとうしつこく知りたがった。  
「そうだね……」ヴィクトルはなけなしの忍耐を絞りだしつつ口を開いた。「医者やコーチに言われた通りゆっくりやろうと思うけど、実際調子はいいよ。スケートの練習にも問題なく戻れるといいんだけど――」  
「あなたの年齢で、今回のような状況から回復できるとお思いかな？」  
　役員がやたらと熱心に尋ねた。ヴィクトルは男の息から、かすかだが間違いなくウィスキーの匂いを嗅ぎとった。さぞ楽しかろうと、内心でため息をつく。  
「調子はいいよ」とくり返した。「あとはベストを尽くすだけかな。レベルの高い大会に、選手として今後も参加できることを光栄に思ってるよ」  
　その役員はヴィクトルを退屈させて眠らせようとでもするように、ヴィクトルの業績についてダラダラとしゃべり続ける。過去の偉業に注目されることに耐えかねたのは、それらを遠い過去のように感じていたからでなく、これまでとは違った方向へ進みたいと心の底から思っていたからだ。  
　無意識に脇へ目をやり、本能的に勇利を探したが彼はいなかった。あたりをきょろきょろ見回したヴィクトルは、会場の向こうに勇利の姿を見つけた。クリストフと一緒だ。勇利はシャンパンが注がれたグラスを手にクリストフの話に笑っており、ヴィクトルと過ごした前の夜よりものびのびしてリラックスした様子だった。  
　勇利はヴィクトルを見てさえいない。ヴィクトルは心臓が床に落ちてしまいそうなほど気持ちが沈み、息もできないくらい胸が痛くなった。  
　ヴィクトルはなんとかして気を取り直し、無礼にも無視していた男のほうを振り返り――目の前の光景にグラスを取り落としそうになった。黒髪の女が腕組みして立っていたのだ。  
「о боже（オー・ボージェ）」  
　ヴィクトルは思わず口走っていた。  
「あなたがここまで愚かだとは思いませんでした」魔女が言った。「あれだけのことがあっても、なにも学んでいないのかしら？」  
　女が目を細め指をあげると、彼らを取り巻いていた会場内の音が、音声をオフにしたかのように消えた。女はロマノフ朝ででも着られていそうな、見たこともないような豪奢なドレスを身にまとっていた。うしろへ撫でつけられた髪は頭のてっぺんで複雑に編みあげられ、銀のかんざしで留められており、宝石のついた指輪が指を飾っている。女はロシア語を話したか、もしかしたら話してすらいないのかもしれないが、ヴィクトルには知る術もない。  
　ヴィクトルは固唾を飲んだ。女がなにを言いたいのか、尋ねるようなことはしなかった。  
「勇利には、俺のためだけに人生を変えたりしてほしくない。俺にはそんなことできない。彼には幸せになってほしいんだ」  
「彼自身の望みを尋ねたの？」  
　魔女が眉をあげた。女の表情は穏やかで、静かですらあったがどこか鋭く、ヴィクトルに真冬の寒さや鋭利な刃物、それから怨念を連想させた。ヴィクトルは震えたり、顔をそむけたりしないよう必死だった。軽蔑されたくなかった。  
「まだ……」ややあってヴィクトルはうなずいた。「聞けてない……」  
「最後のレッスンよ、ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ。よく聞きなさい」そう言った魔女の瞳が昏く輝く。「他人にとってなにが幸せかわかっているなんて思いこむのは、自分勝手でなにも見えていない人間のすることよ。自分の欲だけを追うのと同じだわ」  
　ヴィクトルははっとして女を見た。見つめ返してきた魔女が、なにを考えているのかはわからない。そのうちに女が、ほんのかすかに笑みを浮かべ、顔の前で指を立てた。女はウインクし――一気に音が戻ってきたが、あの静寂のあとでは耳をつんざくように感じられた。思わずヴィクトルはびくりと肩を跳ねさせ、顔をあげたときには、女は消えていた。  
　ヴィクトルは深く息を吸い、吐きだした。ＩＳＵの役員はなにか尋ねたらしく、期待をこめた眼差しを送ってきたが、なんの話だったのかヴィクトルには微塵もわからなかった。  
「失礼。外せない用があるんです。すみませんが、今日はこれで」  
　ヴィクトルは返答も待たずにきびすを返すと、胸をドキドキさせながら人混みのなかへ割って入った。  
　前方にはクリストフが見えたが、すでに勇利はいない。あたりを見回したヴィクトルは、勇利はバンケットを早々に切りあげることにしたのかも――もういないのかもしれないなどと、くだらないことまで考えてしまう。  
「ヴィクトル！」  
　自分の名前に反応して振り向くと、すぐうしろに勇利が来ていた。  
「勇利」  
　ヴィクトルは息をつき、胸を撫でおろした。瞳をきらきらさせ頬を赤らめた勇利を見ると、こんな姿の恋人を衆目にさらすわけにはいかないような気になる。  
「勇利、聞きたいことが――」  
「――話があるんだ」  
　同時に勇利も言い放って、口をつぐんだ。ヴィクトルの瞳が瞠られる。  
「先に話して」  
　しばらくしてヴィクトルが言った。勇利はすこし青ざめてどこか足下がおぼつかなかったが、ヴィクトルが寄り添って手を繋ぐといくらか落ち着いた。勇利は繋いだ手を見おろし、それからヴィクトルを見てほっとした。その表情を見るためなら何千年も待つ価値があると、ヴィクトルは思った。  
　勇利は深呼吸した。  
「ぼくのコーチになってほしいんだ」かなり早口だった。「もし――コーチになってもらえたら――」  
「サンクト・ペテルブルグに来てほしい」  
　ヴィクトルは言った。セリフを噛んで、その瞬間、手が震えていることに気づいた。  
「このことを聞きたかったんだ。俺と――一緒にスケートしてくれないか。俺はまだロシアを離れられない。やらなきゃならないことがあるんだ。でも、勇利とスケートしたい」  
　勇利の目が瞠られ、表情がぱっと明るくなる。  
「本当に？」  
「本当だ」  
　言った次の瞬間には、腕のなかで日本人の少年が笑っていたので息を飲んだ。勇利がヴィクトルの首に腕を回してぎゅっと抱きついていた。  
「勇利！」  
「ヴィクトル、踊ろう！」  
　勇利が日本語で叫んだ。このときヴィクトルは、彼が酔っていると気づいた。  
「オーケイ、勇利」  
　とにっこり笑った。まわりの視線を感じるが、ヴィクトルは――。  
　ヴィクトルは気に留めなかった。  
「踊ろう」  
　勇利に手を引かれて行くと、会場の向こうでは、クリストフがいたずらっぽい顔をして待っていた。

＊　＊　＊

　――きみが病院観光から世間の目をそらそうとしていたなら、うまくやったもんだね。  
　クリストフからチャットアプリにそう送られてきた。ヴィクトルは笑って返事を打ち始めた。時間がかかるのは片手で打つからだ。  
　――たまたまこうなったんだよ。  
　打ちこんで送信ボタンを押した。  
　――冗談はよせよ。  
　ほとんどすぐに返事が来た。  
　――それから、いちおう、おめでとう。実を言うと、ちょっと驚いてる。いつの間にあの勝生選手に夢中になったのかな？　彼は大丈夫？  
　ヴィクトルがベッドで寄り添う勇利を見やると、腕まくらで眠る彼の表情はこの上なく幸せそうだった。彼のよだれがヴィクトルに垂れるが、まったく気にしなかった。こんなに寝ては、勇利はきっと目を覚ましたとき頭痛に見舞われるだろうが、好きなだけ眠らせてやるつもりだった。  
　――元気だよ。  
　とヴィクトルは送信した。  
　――二人ともね。

＊　＊　＊

　森のなか、どこからともなく鳥の声がした。  
　ヴィクトルは歩を緩め、あたりを見回した。  
「マッカチン！」  
　呼ぶと、愛犬は遊んでいた茂みのなかから飛びでて主人のもとへと戻り、十二歳だというのに二歳の仔犬のように跳ね回った。  
「よしよし」ヴィクトルはかがんで愛犬の耳を掻きながら優しく言った。「もうこのあたりだから俺についてきて。いいね？」  
　実際にはこれといった目的地はないのだが、ここに来たこと自体にはちゃんと目的があった。たどり着けばそこだとわかるだろう、きっと。  
　ここまではちょっとした旅だった。サンクト・ペテルブルクから二時間車を走らせ自然保護区まで来たうえ、すでに四十分近く歩いていた。誰にも邪魔されず目的を果たせるよう、できるだけ森の奥へと行きたかった。自然保護区には春の若葉が生い茂っていた。冬が――人生でもっとも長い冬だった――夏が近づくとともにやっと去り、苦労もなくここまでハイキングに来られるようになった。とはいえ雨風に侵された小路から外れないよう注意を払う。  
　半ば消えかけた土の小路をさらに進み、角を曲がると立ち止まった。前方の森のなかにちょっとした空き地があり、とても古い木の下に、柔らかな緑の草原と白く美しい花々が広がっていた。苔むしたゴリアテの木の幹は、おとな三人が手を繋いで輪になったくらいの太さがある。すくなく見積もっても、何世紀もここに立っているのだろうとヴィクトルは思った。  
　ゆっくりと息を吐いてかがむと、肩に掛けたバッグから持参したものを取りだし、腕に抱えてきたものと一緒にした。ヴィクトルがそれらを木の根元にひとつひとつ並べると、かぐわしい花の香りが鼻腔をくすぐった。居心地がいい場所で、枝のあいだを抜けて吹く風が、寝転がると気持ちいいよと、静かな森で昼寝すると最高だよと優しい声でささやいている。  
　だがヴィクトルには、それ以上にすることがあった。  
　やっとできあがると後ずさり、飾った品々をじっと見つめた。中央は金メダルで、世界選手権で獲得したいちばん最近のメダルだった。その隣は額に入った写真だ。日本へ行って勇利の家族が営む温泉で撮影した、勇利とのツーショットだった。その写真のなかのヴィクトルは、これまでの人生で撮影した写真のなかでも、とりわけ幸せそうな顔をしている。ふたりは互いに腕を回して寄り添い、勇利はヴィクトルの服を着ていた。ヴィクトルにもたれて微笑む勇利の首には、全日本選手権の銀メダルがかかっていた。  
　もうひとつはヴィクトルの一家が長いこと使ってきた金属の水筒で、美味いウォッカで満たしてある。最後は花束で、ブルーベル、アジサイ、アイリスの茎をシルクの黄色いリボンで束ねてあった。ヴィクトルは並べたプレゼントの前に座り、その光景を静かに見つめていたが、やがて腰をあげた。  
「ありがとう」  
　と静かに言った。森からは返事もなければ、風のなかには声も聞こえないが気にしなかった。立ちあがってジャケットを直す。  
「マッカチン！」と呼んだ。「帰る時間だよ！」  
　愛犬は木々のあいだから飛びでてくると、主人の呼びかけに応えてうれしそうに吠えた。ヴィクトルは愛犬へ向かってにっこりと笑う。  
「空港に勇利を迎えに行くよ」マッカチンの頭を撫でて言った。「きっとマッカチンにも会いたがってる」  
　マッカチンが吠えた。  
　ヴィクトルは小路を戻りながら鼻歌を歌い始めた。マッカチンは主人について走りながら、小路をあちこち跳ね回っている。動物の匂いを追っているのかもしれないし、ほかになにかあるのかもしれない。ヴィクトルは顔をあげ空を見あげた。そろそろ正午で、勇利は午後三時にサンクト・ペテルブルクに到着する。ひとりでに笑みが浮かぶ。シーズン開始まではたっぷり時間がある。本格的なトレーニングが始まる前に、一緒に暮らすアパートメントへ勇利の引越しを済ませ、街を案内するのに一週間は取れるだろう。  
　今なら一日一日がどれだけ大切かよくわかる。ヴィクトルはもう一日だって無駄にするつもりはなかった。

ＥＮＤ


End file.
